Skinny Love
by Tch0upi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, ex souffre-douleur, intello, ringard, passionné de sciences et rejeté à l'école, parfois même persécuté par quelques brutes. Sasuke Uchiwa, gymnaste prodige, adulé et aimé de tous. Les deux adolescents se détestent mutuellement depuis toujours. Un accident pourrait-il changer les choses et même, qui sait, les rapprocher ? NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu**

 **Rating: T (pour possibles futurs lemons)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le roi du lycée**

Sasuke Uchiwa était un monstre. Il n'était pas humain. Il était le prince incarné du royaume du mal et prenait son plaisir à tourmenter et torturer le commun des mortels. Avec ses chiens de poche, ses chevaliers de l'enfer, il passait ses journées à embêter les plus faibles et à en rire. En particulier, ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie des « gens cool ». En d'autres mots, ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de son cercle social très exclusif. Mais ses victimes préférées étaient les petits intellos aux lunettes, trop fragiles pour se défendre.

Je grimaçai de colère tandis que le démon éclatait d'un rire méchant au bout du corridor, entouré de ses sbires. C'était d'ailleurs toute une vision. Sasuke, le roi de la gymnastique, un garçon finement musclé et svelte, d'apparence presque frêle sous ses vêtements (à ne pas s'y méprendre, je le voyais tous les jours dans les vestiaires avant et après les cours de gym, et il était _tout_ sauf frêle), au milieu de sa bande de porcs : les joueurs de l'équipe de basket, les brutes certifiées de l'école, tous plus grands et plus gros que lui.

Ils se tenaient debout devant Hinata Hyûga, une jeune élève de première année. Quelqu'un l'avait visiblement fait tomber, puisqu'elle était étalée au sol, ses livres éparpillés tout autour d'elle. Elle était rouge tomate et avait la tête baissée devant ses bourreaux. La colère me fit serrer les poings. Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai d'un pas assuré vers le fond du couloir et me plaçai entre elle et ses crétins d'agresseurs.

Je n'avais pas peur d'eux. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, d'abord, parce que je faisais plusieurs centimètres de plus que Sieur Uchiwa, et parce que j'étais bien plus large. Le mystère, c'était que Sasuke ne semblait pas non plus avoir peur de moi. Après tout, il avait ses gardes du corps personnel. Mais je savais que Sasuke était assez casse-gueule pour se jeter sur moi de son plein gré, même si théoriquement il n'avait aucune chance. Lui et moi avions une historique de bagarres, après tout. On se détestait depuis la maternelle. Eh oui, mesdames et messieurs, voilà maintenant près de dix ans qu'on ne s'encadre pas, qu'on n'a qu'une seule envie quand on se voit, et c'est de se refaire le portrait.

Lorsqu'il me vit me planter face à lui, Sasuke parut d'abord surpris, mais un sourire espiègle étira ensuite ses lèvres.

-À quoi tu joues ?

-À rien du tout, c'est elle qui ne sait pas regarder où elle met les pieds.

-Laisse Hinata tranquille, grondai-je.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me lança un regard de défi.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon, je vais perdre patience.

-Ooooh ! Toi et ta petite-amie ne me faites pas peur. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre petit labo de ringards, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre !

Je croisai les bras sur mon torse et restai là, formant comme un mur devant Hinata, qui je le savais, était toujours par terre, terrorisée. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et finit par lâcher un rire.

-Quoi, elle est vraiment ta copine ?

-Et si elle l'était ?

-Bon ça va, ça va ! s'exclama-t-il avec de la moquerie pure dans la voix. On vous laisse, les amoureux. Pff, quel couple pathétique.

Il se tourna vers ses amis et d'un commun accord, finit par s'éloigner avec eux dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, je me retournai et, sous le regard de quelques passants, m'accroupit pour aider Hinata à récupérer ses affaires. La pauvre était encore immobile, les genoux ramenés contre elle, et elle tremblait.

-Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

Elle leva prudemment les yeux. Bien que nous fûmes des partenaires du club de science depuis le début de l'année scolaire, elle était toujours aussi timide devant moi. Elle marmonna tout bas.

-N-Non. Juste… juste un croche-pied.

-Quelle bande de salauds.

Je pris ses livres et me redressai en l'aidant, d'une main autour de son coude. Quelle bande de crétins, en effet. Qui pouvait bien trouver amusant de s'en prendre à une fille comme Hinata ? Elle mettait tellement d'efforts pour qu'on l'oublie, pour qu'on la laisse en paix, pour se fondre dans le décor. Parfois, c'étaient ceux-là qui étaient les plus visibles dans le radar de mecs comme Sasuke. Je retirai ma main lorsqu'elle fut stable sur ses pieds. Je lui rendis ses cahiers qu'elle serra contre elle.

Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient directement devant son visage et elle replaça ses lunettes.

-M-Merci, Naruto.

-C'est rien. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se lève contre cet imbécile de brute dans cette école.

Elle acquiesça doucement, mais garda ses yeux rivés au sol. Quand je la regardais, sa façon de se tenir, de se recroqueviller contre elle-même, me rappelait douloureusement mes propres expériences de souffre-douleur. C'était quand j'étais plus jeune, à l'école primaire. Quand j'étais petite et mince et une parfaite victime. Quand la puberté ne m'avait pas encore frappé. D'ailleurs, j'aurais cru que cette transformation physique radicale aurait améliorer ma réputation, mais j'étais toujours aussi peu aimé. J'étais toujours un ringard. Un ringard que personne n'osait toucher, mais tout de même…

Après quelques secondes d'un silence assez gênant, Hinata ouvrit soudainement la bouche.

-P-Pourquoi as-tu dit que je… que j'étais ta copine ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Ouais, j'avais dit ça, non ? Je me sentis tout à coup gêné à mon tour.

-Oh et bien, pour que Sasuke te foute la paix, tu sais. S'il pense que tu sors avec moi, il te laissera tranquille. Il fait son dur, mais il ne ferait rien contre moi.

Elle croisa mon regard quelques secondes et hocha la tête rapidement par la suite.

-O-Oh, je vois…

Je n'eus le temps de rien dire de plus. Elle me lança un bref salut et accourut dans la direction opposée, et bientôt elle se fondit parmi les étudiants et je ne la vis plus.

* * *

On ne parlait que d'une chose aujourd'hui, au lycée. Ce soir, après les cours, auraient lieu les auditions du club de gymnastique. Une audition qui permettra le classement pour l'Université l'an prochain. Je pouvais sentir la fébrilité dans l'air. Les gymnastes étaient tous très nerveux. Après tout, ce serait la performance de leur vie. Les trois premières positions se mériteraient une bourse. La première année de FAC entièrement payée.

Mais c'était surtout de Sasuke qu'on parlait. Sasuke, le roi du lycée. Le gymnaste prodige. Le meilleur, toutes catégories confondues. Je l'avais déjà vu performer et c'était vrai qu'il avait du talent. Il était souple, endurant, doué pour les figures, et il n'avait surtout pas peur. Il préférait les figures en hauteur et le trapèze. Personne n'avait jamais osé s'attaquer au trapèze. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Un simple faux pas et il pouvait se casser quelque chose — la nuque y comprise.

Et malgré le fait qu'il était à temps partiel la brute attitrée du lycée, il était aussi le garçon le plus populaire. Tout le monde l'adorait, tout le monde l'admirait, l'adulait, toutes les filles étaient complètement folles de lui.

C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'étais en train d'essayer de comprendre, ce midi-là, à la cafétéria. Sasuke n'avait pas une once de gentillesse en lui. Et c'était moi qui étais rejeté. Moi que les autres élèves ignoraient dans le couloir, moi à qui la réputation était perdue à tout jamais, moi qui n'avais pas d'amis ou très peu.

J'étais dans mes pensées lorsque Sakura Haruno bondit devant moi.

-Naruto ! s'écria-t-elle.

Je levai le nez vers elle, croquant dans mon sandwich.

Sakura Haruno. L'une des filles les plus aimées de toute l'école. Malgré nos différences flagrantes, et nos réputations respectives, Sakura persistait à vouloir rester mon amie. Elle m'avait toujours encouragé à connaître ses amis (les crétins de l'équipe de basket et les filles les plus superficielles qu'il m'eut été donné de connaître), disant que je m'entendrais bien avec eux. Elle disait que les mecs parlaient souvent de leur envie de me faire entrer dans l'équipe, et que certaines filles disaient que j'étais beau gosse, sous mes vêtements ringards et mes lunettes. Mais je n'avais aucun intérêt à avoir des amis comme eux. Je me demandais même parfois ce que Sakura fabriquait avec eux.

-C'est ce soir que ça se passe !

-De quoi tu parles ?

Sakura parut outrée.

-Mais tu vis sur une autre planète ou quoi ?

À l'autre bout de la cafète, Sasuke et sa bande parlaient haut et fort. Je soupirai, déposant mon sandwich.

-Tu veux parler des auditions de ce soir ? dis-je d'une voix blasée.

Remontée, Sakura tira une chaise et s'assit face à moi. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche (je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi, elle devait bien savoir que personne ne s'assoyait à côté de moi pour manger), puis se pencha vers moi.

-C'est ce soir que je demande à Sasuke de sortir avec moi !

Et cette révélation me fit presque recracher ce que j'avais encore dans la bouche.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse.

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ?

-T'es un mec, tu peux pas comprendre. Il est tellement…

Elle tourna la tête dans la direction où il se trouvait, à quelques tables de là, et se mit presque à baver.

-Il est beau à se damner, fit-elle rêveusement. Il est athlétique, intelligent…

-Et c'est un connard de première catégorie, aussi.

Elle me fit une grimace.

-J'ai le droit d'avoir le béguin pour celui que je veux !

-Tu mérites bien mieux, Sakura. Tu ne l'as pas vu, ce matin, avec Hin…

-Moi qui croyais que tu m'encouragerais. Tu sais pourtant que je suis amoureuse de lui. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je l'ai dit !

Ça y est. Elle me faisait la moue. Reprenant mon sandwich, je poussai un soupir d'exaspération.

-Eh bien bonne chance, Saku. Mais ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule quand il t'aura jeter comme une chaussette. Ce gars-là n'aime qu'une chose et c'est sa propre personne.

Sakura parut presque blessée par mes mots. Elle plaqua ses paumes sur la table et me lança un regard dur.

-T'es seulement jaloux parce que lui, il a des amis et il passe du temps avec eux ! Je sais que tu as souffert par le passé, que les autres t'ont toujours pris comme souffre-douleur, que tu as été rejeté longtemps, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Si tu préfères rester terré dans ton coin, tout seul, c'est ton problème Naruto ! Moi je veux vivre ma vie, je veux avoir un petit ami et je ne reculerai pas !

Je regardai Sakura sortir de la cafétéria, la colère la faisant presque courir, puis tournai la tête vers la gauche, vers Sasuke et sa petite bande, au moment même où il se penchait pour embrasser une petite rouquine sur la bouche.

* * *

La petite rouquine s'appelait Karin. Elle avait passé toute la période de maths de l'après-midi à fixer Sasuke comme s'il s'agissait de l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Sakura n'était pas dans ce groupe, et j'en fus soulagé. Elle aurait remarqué. Et elle aurait surtout vu cette fille courir dans les bras de Sasuke, dès que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours avait retentit, pour l'embrasser et lui prendre la main.

J'étais assis à l'arrière, comme toujours, et ne pus m'empêcher de les regarder. Karin était une rouquine plutôt mignonne, avec des cheveux longs et des lunettes, et elle faisait partie du groupe d'amis de Sasuke depuis aussi longtemps que je pouvais me le rappeler. Elle s'habillait toujours de façon très sexy et avait la réputation d'être une chasseuse de garçons. J'avais même entendu dire qu'elle avait déjà eu six petits copains différents. À dix-sept ans, c'était franchement remarquable, quand même.

Je me levai en espérant que Sasuke et sa bande débarrasse le plancher assez vite. Je rangeai mes affaires en ne me préoccupant pas de leurs voix fortes et de leur façon de s'approprier les lieux comme si ceux-ci leur appartenaient. Lorsque je fus prêt à sortir de la classe, mes choses rangées et mon sac balancé sur une épaule, je me dirigeai d'un pas fatigué vers le couloir. Mais en sortant, Sasuke — que je croyais parti avec ses amis — apparut soudainement et me bloqua le passage.

-Hey, le perdant, s'exclama-t-il simplement.

Il avait un rictus joueur sur les lèvres. Je soupirai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Uchiwa ?

-Prêt à me voir gagner tous les honneurs ?

Un petit rire me secoua le torse.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais y aller ?

-Toute l'école sera là.

-Et bien, moi j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Comme quoi ? se moqua-t-il. Étudier ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas de talents de gymnaste qui m'ouvriront les portes des Universités gratuitement, moi. Faut que je bosse pour avoir de bonnes chances d'être accepté où je veux.

Sasuke poussa un petit rire.

-Ouais, peu importe. Enfin, tu sais pas ce que tu vas manquer. Je vais en mettre plein la vue, comme d'habitude.

-Et bien bonne chance à toi ! crachai-je sarcastiquement.

D'une main, je le poussai sur le côté et continuai mon chemin. Mais derrière moi, Sasuke m'appela :

-Ton amie sera là. Tu sais, la fille aux cheveux roses ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé si elle en vaudrait la peine. Elle est assez mignonne, quand même…

Je me figeai sur place. Je revis le visage de Sakura et son désir farouche de vouloir plaire à Sasuke. Je revis celui-ci embrasser Karin sans gêne au milieu de la cafétéria. Et je revis la pauvre Hinata, par terre, tremblante et terrifiée. La colère terrassa toute autre sentiment en moi, et je me retournai brusquement. Je fis deux pas vers lui et lui empoignai le col.

-T'es vraiment qu'un sale type ! sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées. Ça t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des gens ?

-Et toi, tu te crois au-dessus de tous parce que tu prends leur défense ? Tu veux qu'on te traite en héros, peut-être ?

Je le lâchai sans douceur et le fusillai du regard.

-Je souhaite vraiment que tu te plantes à ton audition et que tu te casses la gueule, que tu passes le reste de l'année scolaire à l'hôpital. Ça me fera un bien fou de ne plus te voir par ici !

Il me rendit mon regard noir. Tout sourire moqueur avait disparu de son visage. Il pouvait faire peur à qui il voulait, avec ses traits durs et froids. Mais moi j'en avais ma claque de ses manières de terroriser les autres. J'ignorais ce qui m'empêchait de le jeter dans le mur et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. De lui faire tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait aux autres.

-T'es jaloux, Uzumaki, voilà tout.

Et sur ce, il disparut au bout du couloir.

* * *

Malgré ses nombreux défauts, Sasuke avait un don spécial. Il attirait le regard. Sakura avait raison là-dessus, il était beau. Magnifique, même. Quand on oubliait son horrible personnalité, il était gracieux et magique à regarder. J'avais toute ma vie essayer de le nier, et surtout depuis que j'avais découvert ma bisexualité, vers l'âge de quatorze ans, mais j'étais indéniablement attiré par ce crétin. Son corps était tout ce que je pouvais désirer dans mes rêves les plus osés.

Mais mes sentiments pour lui ne changeaient pas. Je le haïssais avec toute ma hargne. Avec tout mon coeur et tout ce que j'étais. J'étais impatient que l'année se termine et que nos chemins se séparent définitivement.

Alors, vous vous demanderez sans doute ce que je faisais là. Après avoir passé quelques heures à étudier à la bibliothèque, je m'étais levé, j'avais quitté l'endroit quasi-désert, et je m'étais dirigé dans les couloirs tout aussi déserts de l'école vers le gymnase, là où la population entière du lycée assistait aux auditions du club de gymnastique.

Je m'étais retrouvé à la porte. M'étais faufilé dans les gradins. J'étais arrivé juste à temps pour voir Sasuke. Il était assis sur la barre horizontale, suspendue à deux cordes elles-mêmes accrochés à des ancrages au plafond, à presque dix mètres de hauteur, et était sur le point de commencer ses figures et sa chorégraphie. _La performance de sa vie._ Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mon coeur battait la chamade. La foule des élèves criaient, l'encourageaient déjà avant même qu'il ait commencé.

J'assistai à tout le spectacle, retenant mon souffle sans même m'en rendre compte. J'observai ses mouvements souples, l'espèce de danse qu'il effectuait dans les hauteurs du gymnase, tel un oiseau sur sa branche, son corps léger sur la barre si mince, se soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien de plus qu'une vulgaire petite plume.

Et ce fut ce jour-là que l'impensable se produisit.

Ce fut ce jour-là que Sasuke Uchiwa changea.

Ce fut ce jour-là qu'il se transforma en être humain…

…lorsque son corps se brisa après une chute de dix mètres.

 ** _à suivre…_**

* * *

 **Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic. J'ai eu l'idée soudainement, et j'ai commencé à écrire, et... voilà. Une school fic, ça faisait longtemps.**

 **Avez-vous apprécié ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu**

 **Rating: T (pour possibles futurs lemons)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Un crétin royal et une potentielle petite amie**

Je ne savais pas grand chose sur Sasuke Uchiwa. Excepté le fait que c'était un trou de cul, une brute qui aimait s'en prendre aux autres, qu'il était égoïste et narcissique, et excepté nos éternels échanges de coups de poings, je ne m'étais jamais donné la peine de le connaître. D'essayer, du moins. Mais c'était la même chose pour lui. Sasuke et moi n'avions, de toute façon, rien à nous dire, à part la pluie d'insultes habituelle et quotidienne.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que je savais à son sujet, c'était qu'il adorait la gymnastique, et qu'il comptait aller loin dans cette discipline. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que ce qui lui arrivait me provoquait ce petit pincement au coeur. Parce que comprenez-moi bien, je ne me sentais pas du tout désolé pour cet enfoiré.

Ou...

Peut-être un peu. Ça me dérangeait de voir quelqu'un tomber de si haut — dans le sens figuré, mais aussi et surtout _littéral_. Ça me dérangeait de constater que l'on pouvait travailler si fort pour quelque chose qui nous passionne, et d'un seul coup, comme ça, en quelques secondes à peine, tout ceci se brisait en mille éclats. Tout espoir envolé. L'avenir changeait et on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier le chaos que sa chute provoqua dans l'assemblée. Pendant de brèves secondes, durant lesquelles tout le monde avait retenu son souffle, il y eut un silence. Un silence profond, calme, un silence de mort. Et je m'étais demandé entre deux battements de coeur, si c'était effectivement le cas. Le bruit que son corps avait fait en s'écrasant au sol aurait pu... et mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Puis tout explosa : le hurlement des gens, la cacophonie, la panique générale. Tout le monde s'était mis à crier, les élèves, les profs. Quelqu'un avait ordonné d'appeler immédiatement les secours et j'avais reconnu la voix du prof de gym, Kakashi Hatake.

Tout le monde s'était levé pour essayer d'apercevoir le blessé, et je m'étais retrouvé vers l'arrière, bousculé et poussé. Je n'avais pas pu le voir, je n'avais que suivi les cris et les exclamations d'horreur.

Et dans les minutes qui suivirent, j'entendis plusieurs choses... « _Est-ce qu'il respire ?_ », « _Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?_ », « _Il s'est emmêlé les pieds sur la barre, j'ai tout vu !_ », « _Il était nerveux_ », « _Sasuke n'est_ ** _jamais_** _nerveux !_ ». J'étais incapable d'identifier toutes ces voix, mais je pus tout de même reconnaître quelques uns des meilleurs amis de Sasuke, dont Karin et Kiba Inuzuka, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket.

J'étais resté en retrait. Parce que toute cette situation me dépassait, mais aussi parce que, en dépit de tout ce que j'entendais autour de moi, je n'avais que ma propre voix dans ma tête, et un puissant sentiment de culpabilité. « Je souhaite vraiment que tu te plantes à ton audition et que tu te casses la gueule, que tu passes le reste de l'année scolaire à l'hôpital... », et cette phrase se répétait en boucle, ma propre voix me renvoyant ma cruauté en plein visage.

Et malgré le fait que je détestais ce type, que je ne pouvais pas le cadrer, jamais je n'aurais pu souhaiter un tel accident.

La foule avait fini par se disperser. Aidé par plusieurs profs, le directeur du lycée avait encouragé les élèves à sortir de la salle de gym, de laisser cette situation aux mains des experts. J'étais donc sorti ainsi, poussé par le flot de monde et avais déambulé dans les corridors avant de me décider à rentrer chez moi. C'était vendredi, le mec le plus populaire du bahut (et mon ennemi mortel) était dans un état critique, j'aurais dû en jubiler et me sentir satisfait, mais mes jambes tremblaient férocement tandis que j'enfourchais ma moto.

La vie était si injuste.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, on ne parlait que de ça au lycée. J'entendis Kiba dans le vestiaire, après le cours de sport. Lui et quelques autres gars en discutaient avidement.

-J'suis sûr que sa colonne en a pris un sale coup.

-Peut-être qu'il pourra plus jamais marcher.

À cette phrase, je m'étais mis à frissonner. Même si le mec était un salaud fini, un crétin de la pire espèce, c'était… injuste. C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais souhaiter à personne. On ne savait pas encore, on ne connaissait pas encore l'état dans lequel Sasuke se trouvait, on savait seulement qu'il n'était pas mort. Mais je ne pouvais oublier le son que sa chute avait fait. Cet horrible bruit. Ce n'était pas sa nuque qu'il avait cassé, sinon il serait mort. Mais il s'était bien fracturé quelque chose. Et la possibilité que ce soit sa colonne… eh bien elle existait.

-Sasuke Uchiwa en fauteuil, dit-il sur le ton de la suggestion.

C'était Shikamaru Nara.

-On aura tout vu.

Un autre mec, Gaara qu'il s'appelait. C'était un garçon à la peau très pâle, à la carrure fine mais large. Il avait des cheveux rouges, aussi rouges que cette fille que Sasuke avait embrassé vendredi dernier.

-En tout cas, reprit Kiba. Une chose est sûre, sa carrière de gymnaste est foutue.

-On ne sait pas encore, ajouta Shikamaru.

-C'est moi qui te le dis, Nara. T'étais là aussi non ? Sasuke aura de la chance s'il sort de l'hôpital sur ses deux jambes !

Je leur tournai le dos lorsqu'ils furent rhabillés et prêts à sortir et de ce fait passer devant moi. J'enfilai mon tee-shirt, le faisant passer sur ma tête et écoutai leurs pas s'éloigner, sortir des vestiaires.

Sasuke Uchiwa en fauteuil. J'étais incapable de me l'imaginer. Sasuke était si… si grand, si confiant, toujours debout devant les autres, le roi de la jungle. _Il aura de la chance s'il sort de l'hôpital sur ses deux jambes._

Les jours passèrent et une semaine et demie plus tard, Sasuke remit enfin les pieds au lycée. J'étais sur le trottoir lorsque la voiture noire de luxe ralentit à mes côtés pour continuer un peu plus loin vers les grilles. Un homme en sortit, du côté conducteur, et contourna la voiture pour aller ouvrir. Il était grand et portait un complet veston-cravate, en d'autres mots il puait le fric à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Et sous mes yeux, je le vis ouvrir la portière à nulle autre que Sasuke. Quelques autres élèves autour tournèrent la tête. Sasuke n'arrivait jamais en voiture. Il marchait, il était toujours entouré d'amis quand il venait et partait de l'école matin, midi et soir. Mais bien sûr, aujourd'hui c'était différent. Durant les derniers jours, on avait même réussi à l'oublier. Oublier cet accident horrible qui avait secoué tout le monde. Oublier sa chute de dix mètres, et sa chute sociale aussi. J'avais moi-même oublié. Fallait pas m'en vouloir, après tout ce n'était pas comme si Uchiwa était mon ami. Les jours étaient passés et les commentaires des mecs dans les vestiaires s'étaient faits plus rares. Les joueurs de l'équipe de basket, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara et même les autres crétins qui formaient le cercle d'amis de Sasuke avaient cessé de parler de lui. La vie avait continué. Je ne les avais plus entendus parler de ça. Il fallait aussi dire que je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans mon petit coin, seul à environ 95% du temps. Le reste, je le passais avec Hinata ou Sakura.

Ceci dit, Sasuke apparut ce matin-là sur le trottoir comme une histoire du passée.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement pendant un petit moment quand je vis cet homme — son frère ? son cousin ? décidément trop jeune pour être son père — se pencher et l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Sasuke avait la colonne bien droite, et aucun fauteuil à l'horizon, mais il avait la jambe entière moulée dans un plâtre. Le jeune homme, qui avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés, lui sortit des béquilles sur lesquels il s'appuya aussitôt, et d'où j'étais, je ne remarquai rien de plus.

Une jambe cassée. Et puis c'est tout ? Il tombait de dix mètres et se récoltait une simple jambe cassée. Je m'entendis presque rire. Je secouai la tête de dépit et tandis que la voiture disparaissait au bout de la rue. Évidemment que le plus merdeux de tous avait réussi à éviter le pire.

Je repris mon chemin. Je fis attention à contourner Sasuke dans un cercle large pour l'éviter. J'avais dépassé les grilles avant même qu'il ait réussi à faire trois pas. Je n'eus pas besoin de jeter un regard derrière moi pour savoir que…

Le roi du lycée n'était plus.

* * *

-Tu l'as vu toi ? demanda Sakura presque avec espoir, jetant des regards tout autour d'elle et plus loin vers les tables.

Même si en temps normal je fuyais la cafétéria comme la peste, Sakura avait réussi à me convaincre de venir manger avec elle.

-Ouais, ce matin. Quelqu'un est venu le déposer en voiture.

Sakura acquiesça vaguement. Toujours en train de le chercher des yeux.

-Et ? voulut-elle savoir. On dit qu'il s'est fracturé la colonne.

-Sakura, si c'était vrai il serait encore à l'hôpital. Si c'était vrai je ne suis pas sûr qu'il pourrait remettre les pieds à l'école. On lui ferait sans doute les cours à la maison.

Elle soupira puis finit par ramener son attention sur moi. Elle avait déballé son sandwich mais n'y avait pas encore touché.

-De ce que j'en ai vu, continuai-je, il n'a qu'une jambe cassée.

-Oh, fit-elle.

Puis :

-Pas trop déçu ?

-Quoi ? lâchai-je, à moitié choqué.

-Ben, qu'il ne soit pas plus amoché ? Tu le déteste.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne souhaite pas malheur à tout ceux que je n'apprécie pas. C'est mal me connaître, Sakura.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et baissa la tête vers son repas. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce fut à mon tour de balayer des yeux la salle. Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais trouver au juste ? Sasuke trimballait des béquilles maintenant, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de se traîner jusqu'ici pour manger, peut-être qu'on lui avait ouvert un local pour qu'il soit tranquille, pour qu'il n'ait pas à trop se déplacer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherche comme ça ? demanda Sakura.

Pris la main dans le sac.

Je m'empressai de faire semblant.

-Rien. Je… Hinata.

Bravo Naruto. Sans blague, bravo. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que je cherchais des yeux mon pire ennemi ?

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Et, lentement, elle se détendit et fit un petit sourire, visiblement surprise, mais agréablement.

-Tiens ? Tu aurais une fille dans l'oeil maintenant ? Moi qui croyais que tu mourrais puceau.

-Eh bien merci, dis-je bêtement.

-Roh, tu sais ce que je veux dire ! On te voit jamais avec une fille. C'est qui cette Hinata ? Je la connais ?

-Elle est en première année. Elle fait partie du club de sciences avec moi. On… on s'entend bien.

Sakura sauta presque sur place.

-Et elle est mignonne ? Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé ? Je peux la rencontrer ?

-Woo Sakura ! Stop ! Je ne sors pas avec elle tu sais ?

-Mais tu la cherchais des yeux à l'instant ! Ooh c'est trop romantique !

Je fermai les paupières de dépit, laissant Sakura à son délire. Puis je baissai la tête et me passai une main dans les cheveux. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis à quelques pas de là, à la table où Sasuke mangeait avec sa bande avant, Karin marcher tranquillement avec un garçon. Un type que j'avais déjà vu de temps en temps traîner avec Sasuke. Il avait des cheveux blancs et des vêtements toujours troués aux genoux et aux coudes. Veston de cuir, converses, attitude de rebelle.

Elle déposa son sac à main sur la table de sa bande et s'assit avec lui. En fait, tout le monde était là. Et tout le monde riait, s'amusait, tout était comme d'habitude.

Je me retournai vers Sakura. Malgré tous les sentiments envenimés et négatifs que j'avais pour Sasuke Uchiwa, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire à voix basse :

-Il a subi un accident terrible et s'est présenté au lycée avec une jambe cassée, et tous ses amis semblent se foutre complètement que Sasuke soit parti manger quelque part tout seul.

Sakura écouta mes paroles jusqu'au bout en louchant vers la table à quelques pas de la nôtre. Elle acquiesça lentement.

-Je ne les ai jamais vraiment appréciés ces gars-là… Je me demande vraiment ce que Sasuke peut leur trouver, ce ne sont que des idiots.

Et elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

-Et dis-moi alors ? Tu comptes inviter Hinata au bal du printemps ?

* * *

Après un après-midi complet à faire croire à Sakura que j'étais amoureux d'Hinata Hyûga pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que pendant une misérable petite seconde de ma vie je m'étais inquiété au sujet de Sasuke Uchiwa, j'avais fini par me demander pourquoi, en effet, je n'avais jamais songé à elle comme à une potentielle petite amie.

C'était vrai, après tout. On s'entendait bien. Elle était timide, mais intelligente et gentille et belle. Très belle même. Son teint pâle qui contrastait avec sa chevelure très foncée. Comme une magnifique lune au milieu de la nuit. Et comble de ces nouvelles pensées qui m'avaient fait sourire à l'idée de sortir avec elle, je tombai nez à nez avec Hinata à la fin des cours. Le couloir était désert. C'était vendredi, les gens étaient pressés de partir pour le weekend.

Je lui souris, quelque peu gêné.

-Hey Hinata.

-Oh salut, N-Naruto.

-Ça va ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, visiblement ravie par quelque chose. Ses joues étaient roses, et je la trouvai soudainement si adorable que je me posai à nouveau la question : comment avais-je pu ne pas penser à sortir avec cette fille ? Elle était tout ce qu'un mec pouvait vouloir. Son sourire… et cette mignonne façon de serrer son sac contre sa poitrine…

-Hum… Tu fais un truc de spécial ce weekend ? demandai-je.

Elle allait me répondre lorsque l'on entendit un fracas retentir dans le couloir. Je me retournai aussitôt et derrière moi, à environ une vingtaine de casiers de là, j'aperçus Sasuke. Il avait laissé tomber tous ses cahiers par terre. J'entendis son juron jusqu'ici.

-Euh… juste un moment, dis-je à Hinata.

Avec une jambe dans le plâtre, je me demandai bien comment il allait réussir à se plier pour atteindre le sol. Et le couloir était toujours aussi désespérément vide. Je marchai vers lui.

Il était appuyé sur le casier, l'air visiblement découragé et un peu pâle aussi. Fatigué sans doute. Et de plus près, je pus voir le côté de son visage. Un hématome de taille incroyable couvrait le côté de son front jusqu'à son oeil gauche, au creux duquel sa peau était presque violet. Et sa pommette gauche portait des marques d'égratignure cicatrisée. C'était probablement ce côté de son visage qui avait subi le choc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? cracha-t-il.

-Tu t'en es vraiment tiré avec une jambe cassée et une tronche à faire fuir les enfants un soir d'Halloween ?

-Et ça te regarde peut-être ?

Je soupirai et jetai un coup d'oeil vers ses livres toujours éparpillés à nos pieds.

-Besoin d'aide, trou de cul ?

Mais lorsqu'il me vit, il s'empressa de se redresser sur ses béquilles, l'air fier afin de prétendre que tout allait bien. Je m'arrêtai face à lui, déjà prêt à entendre les mots « _Va chier_ » sortir de sa bouche.

Au lieu de quoi :

-Ben alors tu m'aides ou tu restes enraciné là ?

Et j'étais certain que ça lui avait pris tout son amour propre et son orgueil pour admettre qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main. Il était réellement devenu humain. Ou, enfin… c'était peut-être encore à prouver.

Je me penchai et récupérai ses cahiers. Je les fourrai dans son sac puis me redressai. Un petit sourire en coin était accroché à ses lèvres.

-Tu connais ta place on dirait, Uzumaki, ricana-t-il. À mes pieds…

Un silence. Sasuke avait ce rictus de merdeux collé au visage.

-Ta copine t'attend, Don Juan. Ne la fais pas attendre, c'est probablement la seule fille qui aura envie de toi de toute ta vie, faudrait pas perdre ta chance.

J'ignorais ce qui m'empêchait de lui colorer l'autre oeil.

Sans une parole de plus, je lui redonnai son sac. En prenant bien soin de le plaquer plus fort que nécessaire contre son torse. Sasuke recula contre le casier et la satisfaction était telle que je luttai contre l'envie de le plaquer un peu plus. J'avais quand même un peu trop de savoir-vivre pour faire ça alors qu'il avait la jambe dans le plâtre.

Je me retournai ensuite et le laissai se démerder tout seul. Hinata me sourit tandis que j'arrivai à son niveau.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? demandai-je.

-Si… si j'étais occupée ce weekend, balbutia-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

Et sans vraiment savoir ce que j'étais en train de faire, je lui proposai d'aller quelque part.

* * *

 _À Suivre..._

Ce weekend, j'ai participé à un événement complètement fou mais génial : un marathon d'écriture. 24h de création littéraire. Je vous dis ceci car lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre, mon cerveau en manque grave de sommeil (environ 30 heures sans avoir dormi) m'a fait faire une erreur de cohérence. Donc, j'ai modifié un petit quelque chose du chapitre un. Naruto n'est en fait pas gay, mais bi. Merci de votre précieuse indulgence! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu**

 **Rating: T (pour possibles futurs lemons)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Animosité**

Le bal. Danser. C'était pas trop mon truc. Sakura m'avait demandé si j'avais l'intention d'inviter Hinata et je n'avais pas encore répondu à cette question. Hinata et moi étions sortis ce weekend. Nous étions allés nous balader pendant un après-midi complet puis nous avions fait nos devoirs dans ma chambre. Je devais admettre que ça avait été agréable... et je préférais que les choses continuent à évoluer doucement.

Sakura, de son côté, continuait à chercher par tous les moyens comment aborder Sasuke afin de l'inviter au bal. Elle était certaine que c'était une bonne façon de se rapprocher de lui, et que ça passerait mieux que de carrément lui demander en face de sortir avec elle. J'étais bien d'accord avec elle.

Mais Sasuke, il... il vivait reclus et était presque devenu invisible — si autrefois il avait été la brute attitrée du lycée, parlant fort et marchant sur les pieds des autres, aujourd'hui il était discret et arrivait à se faire oublier. Ses amis étaient encore aussi bruyants et envahissants, par contre. Ils prenaient toute la place à la cafète, et ils s'étaient trouvés d'autres victimes à harceler — sans m'oublier, surtout. J'étais toujours leur proie préférée après tout.

Derrière le bâtiment du lycée — qui était une architecture si vieille et si hideuse qu'elle ressemblait plutôt à une ancienne prison — il y avait un terrain de foot, entouré d'un parc d'un côté et de l'autre du campus qui était vaste et couvert de pelouse. J'y avais mon petit coin tranquille, assez reculé et loin du terrain, où la plupart des « populaires » y avaient élu leur quartier général. Ici, dos contre mon arbre préféré, j'avais la paix.

J'étais en train d'étudier là, appréciant la brise matinale douce et fraîche, lorsque Hinata apparut soudainement. Je levai ma tête tandis qu'elle s'approchait, haletante et rouge au visage, comme si elle avait couru jusqu'ici. Je fronçai les sourcils en la voyant, son expression inquiète et paniquée. J'allais lui demander ce qui se passait, quand elle lâcha d'un souffle :

-Naruto, viens vite, c'est Lee !

Je m'empressai de ranger mes cahiers. Hinata était déjà repartie à la course. Je la suivis, et nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment du lycée par les portes arrières. Je la suivis dans les couloirs, parmi tout le monde, poussant sans le faire exprès quelques personnes ici et là et marmottant des excuses. Elle s'arrêta dans un couloir où je pus voir un rassemblement, si nombreux que je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui se passait au centre. Hinata s'arrêta et me lança un regard peiné.

-Ils s'en sont pris à Lee, et ils l'ont même cogné... Il a juste voulu se défendre, et...

J'acquiesçai. Sakura était là, et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me rendit mon expression exaspérée. Je me faufilai parmi les gens, les repoussant, Hinata et Sakura à ma suite.

Puis je vis un garçon par terre, qui essayait de se relever, mais les deux brutes l'obligeaient à rester au sol. Le garçon s'appelait Rock Lee. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas le garçon le plus socialement accepté ici. Et les deux brutes ? Un blond, qui s'appelait Deidara, et un roux, qui se nommait Sasori. C'étaient les deux chiens de garde de Sasuke, qui avaient comme occupation principale à l'école de répandre le chaos dans les couloirs. Les deux mêmes idiots qui avaient fait tomber Hinata quelques semaines plus tôt, le jour de l'accident de Sasuke.

-OK, il n'y a rien à voir, le spectacle est terminé ! criai-je en me retournant vers tous les curieux qui s'étaient rassemblés. Foutez-moi le camp ! Merci beaucoup !

Deidara leva la tête vers moi, et un rictus carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sasori m'aperçut à son tour et poussa un rire.

-Tiens, l'autre intello du bahut ! lança-t-il. T'es venu prendre sa place ?

-Laissez-le tranquille, grondai-je.

-Sinon quoi ?

Un autre garçon se faufila parmi la foule qui se dispersait lentement. Un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns qui me rappela subitement Hinata, un garçon que j'avais déjà croisé auparavant sans vraiment connaître.

-Neji, fit cette dernière dans mon dos.

Il marcha d'un pas assuré et confiant vers le garçon par terre qui avait commencé à se dresser sur ses coudes. Son regard pâle lançait des couteaux.

-Ça suffit ces plaisanteries, cracha-t-il. Laissez-le tranquille.

Une fille brune le suivait à la trace, ses cheveux remontés. Je les regardai sans dire un mot. Ils aidèrent tous deux Lee à se relever pendant que Deidara et Sasori restaient là, moqueurs et hautains.

-Vous trouvez ça amusant de vous attaquer à des gens qui n'ont rien fait de mal ? s'emporta la jeune fille.

-Tenten, ça va, c'est pas la peine, marmonna Lee.

Le sourire de Sasori s'agrandit tandis que Deidara étouffait un petit rire.

-C'est ta maman ? s'esclaffa le blond. Elle est venue te chercher ? Tu vas aller pleurer sur son épaule dis ? Et elle va te donner ta suce ?

Mes poings étaient devenus serrés de chaque côté de mon corps. L'autre jeune homme, Neji, posa une main sur l'épaule de Lee.

-Allons-y, laissons ces crétins continuer leur délire tous seuls.

Tenten l'encouragea aussi, et Lee se détourna, m'apercevant au passage. Et ce que je vis dans son regard m'obligea à réagir, à ne pas rester là sans rien faire. Dans ses yeux, il y avait cette étincelle, camouflée, cachée, étouffée. L'envie de se lever debout, de se retourner, de leur mettre à tous les deux une bonne droite directement sur la mâchoire, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il décidait de ne rien faire.

Et je me souvins, comme dans un flash soudain, de mon enfance. De mes années au collège, de quand j'étais petit et frêle et que les plus grands s'amusaient à me brutaliser. À me pousser dans la boue dehors, les jours de pluie. À me mettre la tête dans les toilettes. Cette façon qu'ils avaient de me faire sentir petit et misérable, faible, insignifiant, à me faire me sentir comme si personne dans ce monde ne me voulait. Et ils avaient réussi. Pendant si longtemps, ils avaient réussi à me faire croire que je ne méritais pas d'être parmi les autres, à me faire croire que j'étais inférieur. Que je ne méritais pas d'avoir des amis ou même d'être un homme. Et je ne pouvais pas accepter ça.

La colère explosa en moi. Sans plus, je fis un pas puis deux et plaquai violemment Deidara sur le mur. Son rictus de merde s'effaça aussitôt, remplacée par une expression de surprise, alors qu'il s'étranglait presque sous ma poigne.

-T'as pas fini de jouer aux durs et faire comme si t'étais le roi de ce putain de lycée ? sifflai-je. Toi et les gens dans ton genre vous me sortez vraiment par les yeux !

Quelqu'un me poussa tout aussi violemment, m'obligeant à lâcher le blond. Celui-ci faillit s'écrouler sous le choc, et moi je fus propulsé au sol. C'était Sasori. Je me redressai en moins de deux et envoyai mon poing sur sa mâchoire. Il ne le vit pas venir : il bascula à son tour, lâchant un cri de douleur.

-Naruto, arrête ! s'exclama Sakura.

Tout le monde s'était mis à gueuler. J'entendis Sakura essayer de me convaincre que ça ne valait pas la peine de me battre avec eux. Mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui parvint à me sortir dans ma transe. Un toussotement, et je me tournai, jambes écartées et légèrement incliné devant Sasori qui était par terre, mon poing levé, prêt à lui en foutre un deuxième.

Sasuke était là, appuyé sur ses béquilles, l'expression ennuyée et impassible, froide. Ses yeux noirs, rivés directement sur moi. Sa jambe toujours droite et rigide, enveloppée dans un plâtre épais. Le côté de son visage violacé, faisant ressortir le blanc de ses yeux. On aurait cru qu'il était maquillé.

Je ne bougeai pas pendant un moment qui me parut très long. Personne ne bougea, d'ailleurs. Tout le monde s'était figé à son arrivée, à croire que sa présence nous rendait tous mal à l'aise. Je crois que personne ne s'était remis du choc, personne ne s'était remis d'avoir cru pendant de longs jours qu'il serait peut-être handicapé à vie ou peut-être même mort.

-Vous êtes sur mon chemin, lâcha simplement Sasuke.

Incrédule, je tournai la tête de l'autre côté pour voir les portes de la bibliothèque. C'était sûrement là que Lee avait eu l'intention de se rendre également un peu plus tôt. Je ravalai ma salive, et au même moment, des pas précipités se firent entendre.

Génial. Le principal ainsi qu'un prof apparurent derrière Neji et Tenten. Jiraiya : le pervers qui nous servait de directeur et Kakashi : le prof de gym. J'abaissai mon bras. Sasori, par terre, essuya le sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre et se redressa. Deidara, à côté de moi, restait silencieux, sonné par mon intervention.

-Hé oh ! Les jeunes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici au juste ? demanda Jiraiya.

-C'est rien, un malentendu, marmonnai-je, le premier.

-Ce malade m'a sauté dessus comme un chien enragé, se plaignit Sasori.

-Quoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter.

-OK, OK, fit Kakashi en levant les mains.

-Vous trois, à mon bureau immédiatement, ordonna Jiraiya en élevant la voix.

Sur ce, il pivota et partit sans plus. Kakashi nous lança un dernier regard avant de repartir, non sans hocher la tête en direction de Sasuke — il était son entraîneur de gymnastique. Neji et Tenten firent signe à Lee qu'il était temps d'aller en cours avant d'être en retard. Lee me regarda sans rien dire, s'attardant un instant, puis disparut avec ses amis.

Sasori se releva à mes côtés. Il irradiait de colère.

-Toi t'es vraiment dans de sales draps, Uzumaki !

J'allais répliquer, mais Sasuke nous interrompit :

-Bon vous avez fini vos mélodrames ?

Sasori et moi tournâmes la tête de concert vers lui.

-Et ton problème c'est quoi, Uchiwa ? grogna Sasori.

-Mon problème c'est une bande de singes bruyants qui me bloquent le passage, rétorqua-t-il sans même hésiter, d'une voix si glaciale que le changement de température fut presque palpable autour de nous.

Sa voix grave parvint même à faire retrousser les poils sur mes bras. Sasori le reluqua de haut en bas.

-Tu te crois vraiment au-dessus de tout le monde, hein ? Je te rappelle que c'est fini le temps où tu t'amusais sur ta branche d'arbre ! Tu t'es ramassé la gueule alors descends de ton piédestal une bonne fois pour toutes, t'es au même niveau que nous tous maintenant !

Sasuke ne broncha pas. Moi qui croyais qu'ils étaient amis. Avais-je manqué quelque chose ? À part le fait que Sasuke ne mangeait plus avec eux à la cafète le midi, et qu'il se terrait toujours dans son coin... J'aurais cru que ce n'était qu'une passe, qu'il n'était pas d'humeur et qu'il se remettait doucement de son accident. Là, c'était carrément autre chose. C'était la guerre.

-Laissez-moi passer, répéta-t-il lentement.

-Ouais ça va, ça va ! s'énerva Sasori en faisant signe au blond de le suivre. À vos ordres, votre Seigneurie !

Il mima une inclination devant Sasuke, avec du dégoût et du sarcasme dans chacun de ses mouvements, puis il partit, le blond à ses trousses.

Je me décalai légèrement sur le côté. Sasuke entreprit de s'avancer vers les portes de la bibliothèque, mais je l'interceptai lorsqu'il passa devant moi.

-C'était quoi, cette scène ? Je croyais que vous étiez amis.

-Et ça te regarde, peut-être, Uzumaki ?

-Ils ont beau être des crétins finis, toi aussi d'ailleurs, mais ce sont tout de même tes amis.

-Ça va la leçon de morale, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-T'es jamais d'humeur, enfoiré.

Sur ce, je le contournai et passai en coup de vent, prenant la direction du bureau du principal.

Ça allait être une journée de merde.

* * *

-Alors tu comprends que je vais devoir appeler tes parents.

J'acquiesçai vaguement au ton réprobateur de Jiraiya. C'était un homme dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux déjà tout blancs et longs. Il était très large et grand, et je ne l'avais jamais vu habillé proprement. Comme un directeur d'école, je veux dire. Il portait toujours un jean décontracté et des tee-shirt de vieux groupes de musique. Il avait l'air d'un vieil ado. Et sur son bureau, traînaient de vieux magazines PlayBoy ouverts, à la vue de tous.

Sasori et Deidara avaient eu chacun leur tour, et maintenant c'était le mien. Voilà maintenant dix minutes qu'il me rabattait les oreilles, me disant que se bagarrer n'était pas la solution idéale.

-Bon, j'imagine que tu as compris, tu es un garçon intelligent. Je ne te donnerai pas de sanction. La punition que tes parents te donneront sera bien suffisante.

-Trop gentil, soupirai-je.

-Tu peux y aller, continua-t-il. Voici ton motif de retard.

Je me levai après avoir attrapé d'une poigne brusque le bout de papier.

-Et j'ai entendu ! lança-t-il.

Je lui tournai le dos en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Je crus que la journée ne se terminerait jamais. Lorsque enfin la dernière cloche retentit, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je pris mes affaires et sortis de la classe sans tarder.

Mais dans le couloir, je tombai sur Lee. Je fus si surpris de le voir apparaître soudainement que je faillis lui foncer dessus. Il sourit en me voyant.

-Salut Naruto !

-Hey, fis-je simplement.

-Je voulais juste te remercier, c'était cool ce que t'as fait ce matin.

-Je les ai juste remis à leur place.

Lee perdit lentement son sourire. C'était un garçon vraiment étrange : à commencer par son look vestimentaire. Il était habillé de vert des pieds à la tête. Et c'était sans parler de sa coupe de cheveux, une coupe au bol, et de ses sourcils épais. Il n'était pas doué pour se mettre en valeur, ça c'était évident. Mais il paraissait sympa.

-J'aimerais avoir autant de courage que toi. Enfin... Merci !

-Pas de quoi Lee.

Il sourit puis continua son chemin. Je restai un instant immobile, prenant doucement conscience de la sensation de chaleur dans mon ventre. Quand avait été la dernière fois que quelqu'un, autre que Sakura, était venu vers moi ? J'étais si habitué de repousser les gens comme la peste...

Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et passai à mon casier prendre ma veste et y laisser quelques bouquins, ceux dont je n'aurais pas besoin aujourd'hui pour mes devoirs. Après quoi je pris le chemin vers la sortie du lycée. Je marchai vers les grilles, vers le trottoir en direction de l'emplacement où j'avais garé la voiture de mon père.

Sauf que, au tournant des grilles, je vis Sasuke, appuyé contre celles-ci et tenant son téléphone contre son oreille avec une expression... que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage autrefois. Même dans mes rêves, ce visage là, ces traits n'avaient jamais pris cette expression si vulnérable, si...

Il paraissait choqué, triste même. Appuyé sur ses béquilles, une main tenant son téléphone, son sac par terre à ses côtés. Son visage amoché. Je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne bougeai plus, et le regardai. Je le regardai en me demandant comment c'était possible d'être aussi physiquement parfait. Même après être tombé de dix mètres, même avec une jambe cassée, même avec un hématome affreux qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage, Sasuke était magnifique.

Et bien malgré moi, j'entendis tout ce qu'il disait à son interlocuteur :

-Salut m'man, je... c'était juste pour savoir si tu pouvais venir me chercher, hum... Itachi a laissé un message, il est pris à son travail, alors... c'est ça, bye.

Mon coeur se serra. Il ne parlait à personne. Il était en train de laisser un message. Sa main s'abaissa et il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, tandis que moi je compris ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, enfoiré ? grogna-t-il lorsqu'il me remarqua.

Il portait une casquette, ses longues mèches rangées de chaque côté de son visage. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi le faisait paraître un peu moins pâle que d'ordinaire, mais je pouvais voir que ça n'allait pas.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va venir te chercher ? demandai-je plus doucement que d'habitude.

Il parut surpris de nouveau. Se renfrognant, il détourna la tête.

-C'est pas de tes oignons.

-J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre, pardon pour ça. Je t'emmène si tu veux.

J'ignorais quelle mouche m'avait piqué. Mais même si je ne pouvais pas le supporter, je n'étais pas non plus un salaud fini. Sasuke avait la jambe cassée. Et je ne pouvais pas le laisser rentrer chez lui à pieds. Il habitait à quelques maisons de chez moi, c'était impossible de marcher jusque là dans son état.

Les bras croisés, il regarda droit devant lui.

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais monter sur une moto n'est pas l'idée du siècle.

-Eh bien t'as de la chance, j'ai la voiture de mon père aujourd'hui.

Curieux, Sasuke me regarda.

-T'as détruit ta moto ?

-Non, y'avait un petit pépin avec le moteur, c'est tout, elle est en réparation. Bon, t'arrête de faire ton sale type et tu viens ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit oui.

Je poussai un profond soupir.

-Tu fais comme tu veux, hein. En attendant, t'as la jambe dans le plâtre et personne pour ramener tes fesses chez toi.

Je le vis faire la moue, ses yeux meurtriers se posant sur moi et je pouvais presque entendre ses pensées toutes aussi agréables.

Après plusieurs secondes, planté là comme un crétin à attendre que le mec le plus perfide et méchant du lycée prenne sa décision, je me mis à me demander ce qui pouvait bien me prendre à l'idée d'être gentil. Il fallait bien que mon ennemi ait une jambe cassée pour que je lui offre ma courtoisie.

Mais le crétin me fit attendre. Si longtemps que je finis par perdre patience.

-Bon alors, princesse, tu décides ?

-Je ne ne veux pas de ta pitié.

J'allais me retourner quand il ajouta :

-Mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

Sasuke Uchiwa était vraiment devenu humain. Pour la deuxième fois depuis son accident, il marcha sur son orgueil et accepta mon aide. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi fallait-il encore une fois que ce soit moi qui soit sur son chemin en un tel moment ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui.

Il se décolla des grilles et fit mine de se pencher pour récupérer son sac, mais je m'avançai et le pris à sa place. Pourquoi étais-je si gentil ? Sasuke avait passé sa vie toute entière à faire de la mienne un enfer. Je marchai jusqu'à la voiture de mon père qui était stationnée à quelques pas de là. Je balançai son sac sur la banquette arrière et l'aidai à monter.

Tout ce fit dans un silence inconfortable. C'était bizarre. Et étrange. Sasuke se laissa faire, et attacha sa ceinture quand j'eus terminé de l'installer. Je me demandai en contournant la voiture et en m'asseyant à mon tour s'il aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Si les rôles avaient été échangés. Quelque peu gêné, je me plaçai derrière le volant et lançai un regard au garçon assis à côté de moi.

Le même garçon que je détestais le plus au monde. Le même qui avait hanté mes cauchemars quand nous étions tout petits. Je mis le contact et pris le chemin de ma rue, qui était aussi la sienne...

Et aucun de nous deux ne dit un mot. C'était si étrange, qu'il soit assis là, dans la voiture de mon père. Pendant que je conduisais sur la route tranquille et paisible, un million de questions me venaient en tête. Que m'avait-il pris ? Sasuke n'avait jamais une seule fois dans sa vie été gentil avec moi. Il ne méritait aucunement mes bonnes intentions. Mais je n'aurais pas pu le laisser là sur le trottoir, c'était cruel, qui sait à quelle heure sa mère aurait retourner son appel ?

Et lorsque le silence se fit insupportable, je me raclai la gorge.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec tes potes ?

De côté, je vis Sasuke se tourner brusquement vers moi.

-Je t'ai dit que ça te regardait pas.

-Je veux juste savoir ce qui te prend. T'as un tas d'amis et tu les repousses. Je pige pas.

-C'est ça, tu pige pas. Tu peux pas comprendre alors laisse-moi.

-Tu sais que tu pourrais au moins être reconnaissant ?

-Ah oui et de quoi ? répliqua-t-il, le sarcasme et la cruauté suintant de sa voix grave.

-De moi qui te ramène chez toi, premièrement. Et d'être en vie.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il avait agrandi les yeux et qu'il me fixait encore.

-D'être en vie, répéta-t-il dans un souffle qui sonna presque douloureux, mais surtout dégoûté, comme si ce que je disais n'avait absolument aucun sens.

-Tu aurais pu te casser la nuque ou pire encore, la colonne. Tu aurais pu ne jamais remarcher, et être paralysé pour le restant de tes jours.

-Pourquoi tu n'avouerais pas simplement que t'es déçu ? s'écria-t-il.

Me figeant d'un coup, je me tournai. Mes mains étaient devenues moites sur le volant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu aurais préféré que je reste plus longtemps à l'hôpital. Que j'y reste même pour toute l'année scolaire.

Ses paroles firent écho aux miennes, et ce fut un choc si soudain et si inattendu, que je me sentis perdre pied un moment. Sasuke me fixait avec du feu dans les yeux. De la haine. De la vulnérabilité.

-Et si c'était vrai ? dis-je sans me contrôler.

-T'es vraiment un putain de trou de cul.

-Et toi t'es un saint peut-être ?

J'avais élevé la voix. Je devais rêver, ma parole. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là?

-Tu veux que je l'admette ? Parfait alors écoute-moi bien. Oui, oui je suis déçu. Parce que ton accident t'a peut-être casser la jambe, mais ça ne t'a pas replacé les esprits, t'es toujours un sale con. Un enfoiré. Tu joues à la victime alors que ton accident aurait pu être cent fois pire, tu fous le blâme sur le monde entier, tu repousses tes amis et t'es incapable de voir le bon côté des choses. Alors ouais, j'aurais préféré que tu sois plus amoché, que tu te sois cogné la tête au point d'en devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que je pourrais peut-être supporter !

J'étais en train de crier. Le silence qui suivit mon discours fut si profond et si... lourd, que je me sentis terriblement mal pendant un petit moment. Je m'étais laissé emporter, et... peut-être que j'y étais allé un peu fort. La culpabilité me prit et me tordit l'estomac.

Sasuke ne rajouta rien à mes mots. Un rapide coup d'oeil m'apprit qu'il avait détourné la tête de l'autre côté.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'arrêtai la voiture en face de sa maison. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il ne serait pas capable de sortir tout seul. Je débouclai ma ceinture avec des doigts tremblants et sortis pour aller le rejoindre. Je l'aidai à sortir et récupérai ses béquilles que j'avais laissés sur la banquette arrière avec son sac. Je lui remis le tout, puis me raclai la gorge maladroitement.

Sasuke commençait déjà à s'éloigner, mais je lui attrapai le coude brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

Il se débattit, mais il n'était pas en position pour me résister. Son regard féroce se posa sur moi et je continuai, dicté par l'instinct.

-Je... je n'ai pas souhaité sincèrement... ce qui t'es arrivé. Et j'espère que tu me crois.

Il ne dit rien. Il ne fit que me fixer ainsi, les yeux durs et froids, longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un mouvement sec du bras pour que je le lâche. Ma main se détacha aussi rapidement. Et sans plus, il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à sa porte.

Je rentrai chez moi par la suite, ayant l'impression désagréable d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki était probablement né dans le mauvais corps. Vous n'aviez qu'à le regarder dans les couloirs, marchant tête baissée, plongé dans ses livres. Beaucoup plus large que la plupart des gars de son niveau, il portait des vêtements ringards, serrés, des vêtements qui ne cachaient rien de sa carrure. Lunettes sur le nez. Sac à dos sur les deux épaules, il ressemblait à un mec de vingt-cinq ans au milieu d'une classe de maternelle.

Il traînait avec des intellos. Il les défendait. J'ignorais pourquoi il n'était pas plus apprécié, pourquoi c'était moi qui avais toute l'attention. Avant mon accident, j'adorais cette vie. Mais maintenant, j'avais envie de disparaître.

J'entrai chez moi et claquai la porte, essayant de faire taire la voix de Naruto, et toutes ces choses qu'il venait de me dire. Le fait qu'il avait eu raison. Le fait qu'il aurait préféré que je me réveille avec une nouvelle personnalité. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'affectait autant ?

Un bout de papier avait été laissé sur la table de l'entrée.

 _Je suis allée faire des courses. Je serai de retour avant le dîner. N'essayez pas de me rejoindre, j'ai laissé mon portable à la maison, la pile est morte. Bisous mes poussins._

 _-Maman_

 _P.s. Sasuke, tu as reçu du courrier. Je l'ai déposé juste à côté._

Je posai mes yeux sur l'enveloppe blanche juste à côté. Lorsque je vis l'en tête familière, mon coeur dégringola au fond de mon estomac. Je me sentis pâlir. J'aurais préféré monter à ma chambre pour la lire mais monter l'escalier était chose improbable, tout seul. Itachi était censé me ramener, mais il avait eu un empêchement au boulot. Mon père travaillait également, et ma mère était sortie. J'étais tout seul.

Je retournai l'enveloppe et la décachetai.

Mes mains tremblaient.

Il me sembla ressentir encore le choc de ma chute. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs du moment où je m'étais étalé la figure au sol, mais je me rappelais de la sensation du vide qui m'avait accueilli, et la panique qui m'avait pris entre ses griffes quand j'avais perdu pied là-haut.

Mon estomac se tordit douloureusement tandis que je retirai d'un mouvement sec la lettre.

La lettre de l'École de cirque, à laquelle je m'étais inscrit quelques mois avant ma performance. Une École professionnelle qui me faisait rêver depuis que j'étais enfant.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'ils balayaient les premières lignes de la lettre, qui disaient que j'avais été admis.

Et j'éclatai en sanglots.

* * *

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu**

 **Rating: T (pour possibles futurs lemons)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : L'avenir...**

J'étais incapable d'arrêter de penser à ce que Naruto Uzumaki m'avait dit. Même deux semaines plus tard, ses mots continuaient de rebondir dans ma tête comme un écho infernal, et j'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir complètement fou. Fou de rage, fou de colère, de frustration, de tout ce qui m'habitait depuis mon accident.

« _Tu aurais pu te casser la nuque ou pire encore, la colonne. Tu aurais pu ne jamais remarcher._ »

« _Tu joues à la victime alors que ton accident aurait pu être cent fois pire, tu fous le blâme sur le monde entier, tu repousses tes amis et t'es incapable de voir le bon côté des choses._ »

Voir le bon côté des choses. C'était facile à dire quand tous ses morceaux à lui étaient intacts !

Un gémissement m'échappa, coupant le fil de mes pensées, et Itachi resserra sa prise autour de ma taille. Je m'accrochai à lui plus solidement, mon bras passé autour de ses épaules.

-Doucement, me dit-il. Un pas à la fois, ne te presse pas…

Une douleur fulgurante et vive explosa de nouveau dans ma jambe toute entière lorsque mon pied toucha le sol. Je grimaçai, mais avançai tout de même d'un autre pas.

-N'en fais pas trop, me rappela Itachi, alors que nous avancions ensemble en ligne droite le long de la pièce.

Nous étions à l'hôpital. On m'avait enlevé le plâtre, et le docteur m'avait ausculté, afin de constater l'avancement de ma guérison. Ma chute remontait à trois semaines et demi maintenant. La fracture n'avait pas nécessité d'opération et tout ce temps dans le plâtre avait grandement amélioré l'état de ma jambe. Selon le docteur, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre avec le temps, mais je n'étais pas aussi optimiste. Mon genou droit était très amoché, et même si personne n'avait explicitement dit tout haut que jamais plus je ne pourrais remonter sur un trapèze de ma vie, je ne me faisais aucune illusion, aucun espoir.

Et de toute façon, la seule idée d'un trapèze, de cordes et de hauteurs me donnait la nausée — et une incontrôlable envie de pleurer.

-OK, finit par déclarer le médecin.

Pendant que j'essayais de faire quelques pas avec l'aide de mon aîné, elle était restée en retrait dans la chambre pour m'observer. Derrière elle, la tête baissée vers son téléphone portable, se tenait mon père. Un homme grand et costaud, aux cheveux de la même teinte que ceux d'Itachi, la peau légèrement plus foncée que la mienne. Veston, cravate. La classe incarnée.

Mon docteur était une femme dans la cinquantaine. Une grande blonde aux seins énormes, et avec un air ennuyé constamment sur le visage.

Elle fit quelques pas vers moi. Itachi me porta et me reposa sur le lit.

-Tu n'auras plus besoin d'avoir la jambe plâtrée, m'annonça-t-elle. Par contre, tu as encore besoin de béquilles. Mais une seule saura faire l'affaire.

-Quand pourrais-je marcher normalement ? Demandai-je.

-Pas avant encore quelques semaines, j'en ai bien peur. Essaie de ménager tes efforts. Et bien sûr le sport, on oublie pour quelques temps, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai sans un mot. Elle me fit un petit hochement de tête qui se voulait encourageant, du genre « _T'inquiète, gamin, tu survivras_ , _y a pire dans le monde_ ». Et j'ignorais si c'était supposé me réconforter, mais en ce moment, cette pensée me paraissait bien loin de ma propre définition de « réconfortant ». Elle se retourna ensuite, se dirigeant vers une table placée au fond de la pièce afin de noter quelques trucs à mon dossier.

-Mais il pourra se remettre au sport un jour… ? Tout n'est pas terminé pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je relevai la tête à la question d'Itachi, innocente, discrète et bien placée. Mais ce n'était pas anodin du tout. Je connaissais trop bien mon frère.

Le docteur se retourna et nous adressa un sourire poli.

-Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire dans l'immédiat, expliqua-t-elle. (Elle dirigea son regard vers moi.) Ta jambe a subi un choc sérieux, mon garçon. Sans parler de tes côtes et de ta légère commotion. Mais avec du temps…

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je retenais mon souffle, que j'étais suspendu aux lèvres de cette femme que je ne connaissais qu'à peine. Que tout mon corps était tendu pratiquement jusqu'à en faire mal.

Puis elle finit par acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

-...je pense que oui, il y a de bonnes chances que tu puisses à nouveau te remettre au sport.

Je sentis la main de mon frère se poser sur mon épaule en même temps que je sentis mon coeur se remettre à battre. Il se serra douloureusement. Un coup d'oeil vers mon père et je le vis désormais légèrement tourné vers la porte ouverte de la chambre, le téléphone sur l'oreille.

-Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? marmonnai-je. Itachi…

Itachi me couvrit d'un regard et acquiesça. La blonde s'était déjà détournée, nous laissant la voie libre pour quitter. Le rendez-vous était terminé. Maintenant est-ce que je pouvais retourner chez moi et me terrer sous mes couvertures sagement ? C'était la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire en ce moment.

-Ouais, viens.

J'attrapai une béquille, abandonnant l'autre, et suivis Itachi qui rejoignait notre père. Celui-ci, au téléphone, s'était éloigné de quelques pas dans le couloir. Il mettait fin à son appel au moment où nous nous dirigions vers lui.

-Papa, il faut que je retourne au travail, annonça Itachi.

-Déjà ? dis-je.

-Je n'avais qu'une heure à te consacrer, tu te souviens ?

-Ouais… merci d'être venu.

-Pas de quoi, p'tit frère.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse, mais avec suffisamment de force pour me pousser par la même occasion. Je lâchai un grognement qui le fit rire et le repoussai de mon bras libre. Il rit de plus belle.

-OK, j'y vais alors. On se revoit ce soir ? lança-t-il à moi et mon père.

Je haussai les sourcils, surpris.

-Tu dînes à la maison ?

-Ouais, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il consulta sa montre.

-Merde j'vais être en retard ! Désolé Sas', faut que j'y aille. Papa t'expliquera tout !

Et sur ce, il se mit à courir et disparut au bout du corridor de l'hôpital, nous laissant mon père et moi, face à face.

Itachi ne vivait plus à la maison depuis qu'il était étudiant à l'université. Il avait emménagé avec quatre amis dans un petit appartement non loin de la Fac. Si je ne me trompais pas, il ne lui restait qu'un seul colocataire, les trois autres étaient partis — sans doute parce qu'ils avaient décidé d'emménager avec leur partenaire et puis après tout j'en savais rien.

Cela dit, Itachi venait rarement à la maison. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais plutôt parce qu'il était très occupé. Et même si je le nierais, j'étais content qu'il nous rende visite ce soir.

Mon père, qui s'appelait Fugaku, rangea son portable dans la poche intérieur de son veston et me regarda.

-Prêt ?

Je haussai les épaules dans un mouvement minimaliste.

-Qu'est-ce que le docteur a dit ?

-T'avais qu'à reporter ton appel et tu aurais entendu, grommelai-je en commençant à marcher, le dépassant pour continuer vers l'ascenseur qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.

Je n'eus pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre mon père pousser un profond soupir. Je savais qu'il était dépassé par mon comportement, mais oh! surprise, je l'étais aussi par le sien, et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Depuis des années mon père n'approuvait jamais rien de ce que je faisais ou aimais. Il avait toujours trouvé que la gymnastique, c'était stupide et que ça ne me mènerait nulle part dans la vie. Et j'étais tellement loin en-dessous de ses attentes. Je n'étais rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé que je devienne.

Il y avait quelques années déjà que j'avais cessé d'essayer de l'impressionner. Toute ma vie j'avais rêvé de le voir s'intéresser à moi, à son plus jeune fils, de le voir être fier et reconnaître mes talents, mes aspirations. Mais avec le temps, je m'étais fait à l'idée. Il avait lui-même cessé de s'imaginer qu'un jour je serais à la hauteur. Il n'avait que d'espérances pour son fils aîné, celui qui avait du succès sans relâche. Moi, j'étais celui qui échouait. Et ma plus récente défaite était à faire encadrer afin que je me rappelle jour après jour que cette fois c'était vraiment pour de bon. Mon père devait vraiment penser que je n'étais bon à rien. Je m'étais longuement défendu, en disant que la gymnastique c'était ma voie, ma spécialité, que j'étais parfait. Comment pouvais-je le prouver désormais ? C'était fichu…

Tout était fichu depuis cet accident de merde.

Nous nous installâmes dans la voiture. Il me fut moins difficile de m'asseoir maintenant que j'étais libéré de mon plâtre, mais ma jambe me tira tout de même un peu. Mon père se mit derrière le volant et dans un silence éprouvant, il s'engagea sur la route. Il attendit environ une dizaine de minutes avant de prendre la parole.

-Je suis désolé. C'était un appel important.

Je croisai les bras sur mon torse et tournai ma tête vers la fenêtre. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation…

Pensant que j'étais en train de bouder, mon père soupira. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, le seul son étant le cliquetis répétitif du clignotant.

-Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler.

Ses paroles piquèrent ma curiosité, mais j'évitai de me tourner trop vivement. D'un léger mouvement du menton, je lui montrai que j'étais à l'écoute. Il demeura concentré sur la route cependant.

-Écoute, Sasuke, je sais que ce n'est pas facile en ce moment, mais il faut que tu penses à ton avenir.

Aussitôt ce mot sorti de sa bouche, je me raidis sur mon siège. Si ma jambe n'avait pas été fracturée à peine quelques semaines auparavant, j'aurais très certainement relevé les genoux contre mon torse afin de me couper du monde extérieur, de m'éloigner et de me terrer dans mon monde. Ne pouvant rien faire de ça, je me contentai de me détourner un peu plus contre la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos autant que ma ceinture de sécurité me le permettait.

-L'École de cirque, ça ne marchera pas, alors il faut penser à une autre université. La fin des inscriptions approche. Je veux que tu sois inscrit le plus tôt possible. N'attends pas qu'il n'y ait plus de places.

Je tournai brusquement la tête.

-Comment as-tu su pour l'École de cirque ?

Mon père ne me regarda pas, gardant les yeux rivés droit devant.

- _Papa_ , lâchai-je froidement. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, je me suis inscrit sans le dire à personne.

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

-J'ai vu la lettre, avoua-t-il.

-Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ! tonnai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Mon père ne me prit pas avec le dos de la cuiller.

-Change immédiatement de ton avec moi, jeune homme ! riposta-t-il. Je n'ai pas _fouillé_. Ta mère a pris l'initiative de ranger un peu ta chambre, vu ton état. Tu devrais d'ailleurs la remercier ! Elle a récupéré la lettre et me l'a montré.

-Ça revient au même. Ça me regarde, vous n'aviez pas le droit !

-Bon, d'abord tu vas te calmer ! Ensuite, tout ce qui te regarde me concerne et ta mère aussi, tu es mineur et tu vis sous notre toit.

Je poussai un profond soupir. Notre maison se dessina alors au bout de la rue.

-Tu as passé l'âge de te mettre à bouder comme ça, continua-t-il plus doucement. Je suis ton père et je ne veux que ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il alignait la voiture dans l'allée du garage. Une fois le moteur éteint, nous restâmes assis sans rien dire. Je pouvais sentir son regard dirigé vers moi, mais je continuais de fixer obstinément la façade de notre maison.

-Je veux que tu te sois inscrit dans une bonne université d'ici la semaine prochaine, déclara-t-il après un instant.

-Comme si une semaine était suffisant pour décider de ce que j'ai envie de faire pour le restant de mes jours, murmurai-je.

-Il y a tout un tas de programmes qui ouvrent les portes de différents métiers passionnants. Tu découvriras en cours de route ce qui te plaît.

-Non, clamai-je.

Je me redressai, débouclai ma ceinture, puis posai mes yeux sur lui.

-Tu n'as simplement jamais reconnu ma passion comme un véritable métier. En réalité, tu dois être bien soulagé que ma jambe soit foutue, parce que ça m'oblige à arrêter la gymnastique. Désolé d'être si décevant ! Désolé de ne pas être le fils intellectuel et parfait qui ira aussi loin que son aîné ! Je n'irai pas à l'université. Je n'irai _pas_ ! Tu m'entends?

Sur ces mots remplis de venin, je sortis de la voiture, mettant tout mon poids sur ma bonne jambe. Je claquai la portière si fort que je fus chanceux de ne pas avoir craquer la vitre et sans même récupérer ma seule béquille, je boitai jusqu'à la porte de la maison, manquant de renverser ma mère qui était sur le point de m'accueillir.

* * *

Fugaku ferma les yeux et soupira profondément une fois la tempête passée. Il entendit plutôt que de voir son fils faire claquer la portière de la voiture.

Ce n'était jamais facile avec son cadet. Depuis son adolescence, il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Et il était inutile de dire que c'était encore pire depuis son accident.

L'homme détacha sa ceinture à son tour, après quelques longues secondes d'un silence reposant. Il récupéra sa clé et sortit, contournant son véhicule afin de rejoindre sa femme qui l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Mikoto lui souriait doucement, avec encouragement, et il vint l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Ça ne s'est pas bien passé à l'hôpital ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai reçu un appel du bureau… Itachi a dû partir de son côté et Sasuke n'a rien voulu me dire. Visiblement, on lui a enlevé son plâtre, ce qui est un avancement.

Mikoto acquiesça puis les fit entrer. Fugaku déposa son veston sur le divan et s'écroula dans son fauteuil. Il se pinça l'arête du nez puis fit remonter sa main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Mikoto appuyée sur le dossier du divan, et elle le regardait tendrement, attendant la suite, parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'il y avait une suite. Après tout, Sasuke était monté comme une furie.

-Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec cet enfant, marmonna-t-il. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir comment être son père.

-C'est l'âge, le rassura Mikoto. Il passe par tout plein d'émotions, les choses changent très vite dans cette période de nos vies et il essaie de s'adapter, et sans parler de son accident… Ça l'a énormément bouleversé.

-Itachi n'était pas si difficile à gérer lorsqu'il était adolescent.

-Sasuke n'est pas Itachi.

Puis, en s'approchant lentement et en venant poser une main sur celles plus grandes de son mari, elle ajouta :

-Essaie de lui donner du temps, de l'espace.

Fugaku écouta les sages paroles de Mikoto puis releva la tête, jetant un regard vers l'escalier.

-En attendant, viendrais-tu m'aider à préparer le souper ? fit-elle en dessinant de petits cercles d'un doigt sur l'une de ses mains. Itachi dit qu'il a une grande surprise pour nous.

Fugaku esquissa un faible sourire. Il était d'un côté heureux et impatient d'être à ce soir pour un souper agréable avec sa famille, mais il était de l'autre très préoccupé par son fils cadet. Mikoto glissa ses doigts dans les siens et l'invita à se lever, ce qu'il fit. Une fois debout près d'elle, elle lui fit un grand sourire et il lui répondit en venant déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

-Tu ne peux décidément pas être sérieux ! criai-je à la télévision devant moi.

À l'imbécile de guerrier qui était absolument incapable de rendre les coups qu'il prenait. Non mais depuis quand j'étais devenu complètement nulle à ce jeu, moi ?

J'étais encore en train de pester contre mon personnage lorsque j'entendis quelques coups contre ma porte.

-Naruto ?

C'était la voix de ma mère.

-J'suis occupé, m'man !

-Ouais c'est ça, n'essaie pas de me la faire celle-là, j'entends ton jeu débile depuis le salon !

Ouais, OK. Ma mère était plus difficile que mon père à berner.

Je déposai la manette par terre et me levai afin d'éteindre mon jeu débile — ma mère n'avait pas eu tort sur ce coup-là.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et vis ma mère qui se tenait là. Ma mère, une grande rouquine aux cheveux longs, très, très long. Elle avait mes yeux bleus et un visage enfantin, comme si elle avait cessé de vieillir à l'âge de seize ans. J'adorais ma mère. Même si elle et moi avions le même caractère, et que parfois notre relation créait des flammèches et même de l'électricité, je l'aimais plus tout.

-Naruto, il est seize heures, le soleil brille encore de mille feux, qu'est-ce que tu fous à l'intérieur ?

Je soupirai, m'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? T'es pas venue juste pour me dire d'aller dehors ?

-Non, mon chéri, dit-elle. Mais tu me fais de la peine, à rester constamment dans ta chambre. Pourquoi tu sors pas un peu avec tes amis ?

-J'en ai pas envie…

-Enfin ! Je suis venue te dire que ce soir, on sort !

-On ?

-Ton père, toi, moi et Yahiko. Il nous emmène souper chez son petit ami. Il veut qu'on le rencontre officiellement avec sa famille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'agrandir quelque peu les yeux. Yahiko, c'était mon cousin. Il était plus vieux que moi de quelques années, mais ça ne nous empêchait pas de bien nous entendre. Étant orphelin, Yahiko avait pratiquement été élevé par mes parents, ce qui faisait que nous étions presque comme des frères.

Nous étions au courant qu'il avait un petit ami depuis quelques mois déjà, mais faute de circonstances, nous n'avions jamais pu le rencontrer.

-À quelle heure ? demandai-je en consultant ma montre.

-Hm, je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose comme dix-neuf heures, tu seras prêt ?

-Ouais, sans faute.

Ma mère m'attrapa le visage et me plaqua un baiser sonore sur le front. Elle rigola de mon petit geste de dédain même si je n'étais pas réellement dégoûté. Je souris aussi et elle s'éclipsa ensuite, me laissant le temps de me préparer. Dix-neuf heures, c'était encore dans trois heures. J'avais amplement le temps de prendre une douche et m'habiller, alors en attendant, je me jetai sur mon lit et entrepris de feuilleter un peu mes bouquins.

Et parmi ceux-ci, je trouvai ma demande d'admission à l'université. Je ne l'avais pas encore posté. Je ne savais pas exactement pour quelle raison je retardais le moment. J'avais des notes excellentes dans chacun de mes cours, j'étais certain de recevoir une réponse positive, d'être accepté n'importe où, mais j'hésitais encore.

La raison ? Elle était toute simple. Le programme qui m'intéressait se donnait à une université à plus de 500 kilomètres d'ici, et je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt à partir comme ça si longtemps. Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment ce que je voulais, si ça en valait la peine, si…

Je fus interrompu dans le fil de mes pensées lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, allant s'éclater sur le mur. Je redressai la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un grand rouquin aux allures d'adolescent, même s'il devait bien avoir environ 24 ans maintenant.

Yahiko était assez grand, environ comme moi, et avait le corps bâti d'un étudiant en kinésiologie. Il souhaitait devenir entraîneur et avoir sa propre salle d'entraînement. J'étais sûr qu'il réaliserait son rêve. Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder pour savoir que tout était possible. Cet idiot était petit et frêle au collège et au lycée. C'était fou ce que quelques années pouvaient changer avec du travail et de l'acharnement.

-Yo Naruto !

-Hey, dis-je en souriant.

Je me levai et mon cousin m'attrapa par les épaules pour me plaquer contre lui.

-C'est bon de te voir mon vieux, lança-t-il.

-Ouais.

Nous nous écartâmes ensuite, tout deux souriant largement. Yahiko était vraiment mon grand frère, et j'étais content de le voir. Je n'avais pas vraiment de plans pour ma soirée. J'avais pensé rester sagement chez moi à réfléchir à ma demande d'admission, à mon avenir, à réfléchir à tout ça et peut-être bouffer un peu devant la télé par la suite. Mais passer la soirée avec Yahiko était aussi une bonne idée. Ça me changerait les idées. Et j'en avais bien besoin. La fin des cours approchait à très grands pas et j'étais pas certain d'être prêt à faire face à cette nouvelle vie qui allait commencer pour moi après. L'année prochaine m'effrayait terriblement.

-Alors comme ça on va enfin le rencontrer ce mec mystérieux ?

-Ouais, fit Yahiko. Il a hâte de vous rencontrer lui aussi. Il dit que toute sa famille sera présente.

-Il s'appelle comment, au fait ?

Yahike me répondit avec un grand sourire.

Et moi je perdis le mien, mon visage virant presque aussitôt au vert.

-Itachi. Itachi Uchiwa.

* * *

 _À Suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu**

 **Rating: T (pour possibles futurs lemons)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Face à face**

Espérer qu'Itachi Uchiwa ne soit pas le frère de Sasuke, c'était se fatiguer pour rien. Il était improbable qu'il y ait une autre famille d'Uchiwa dans cette si petite ville. Après le choc initial, je m'étais calmé en me disant que ce n'était pas moi qui sortais avec lui et puis que le grand frère était sûrement complètement différent de cette peste de Sasuke. Il était difficile d'être aussi insupportable, et s'il l'était, et bien je plaignais sincèrement leurs pauvres parents.

Ce que je n'avais strictement aucune difficulté à croire, c'était que le nouveau petit ami de mon cousin était, selon ses dires, incroyablement beau. La beauté physique était semble-t-il un gène courant dans cette famille, et je le découvris, effectivement, lorsque mes parents, Yahiko et moi entrèrent dans leur humble demeure ce soir-là.

Que dire sur la famille de Sasuke? Tout d'abord, sa mère. La femme qui vint nous ouvrir, tout sourire sur son visage de porcelaine, était d'une beauté époustouflante. Elle était habillée chic, un blouson noir qui seyait son corps souple à merveille, ainsi qu'une jupe moulante de la même couleur qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ses longs cheveux remontés en une coiffure sophistiquée étaient de la teinte exacte de ceux de Sasuke, et en la regardant bien, je pouvais constater d'où l'enfoiré tenait sa fine ossature et ses traits délicats — et même sa beauté. Sa mère était son portrait tout craché. À l'exception du sourire chaleureux qui fendait son visage en deux, chose que je n'avais que rarement — ou en fait, jamais — vu sur celui de Sasuke.

-Bonsoir ! Entrez, entrez ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Mes parents entrèrent d'abord, et les présentations se firent là, dans le vestibule. Je n'avais vu sa maison que de loin, le jour où je l'avais conduit chez lui. Mais elle était aussi spacieuse à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, décorée avec goût et d'une sobriété impeccable. Je me plantai contre le mur, histoire de ne marcher sur les pieds de personne, et jetai un coup d'œil vers l'escalier que je pouvais apercevoir d'ici.

Puis, deux hommes apparurent dans le hall. Le premier était le père. Il était grand, faisant approximativement la taille que mon propre père — qui lui était de quelques pouces plus grand que moi — et avait les cheveux bruns coupés au niveau de la mâchoire. Celle-ci était carré, et ses traits étaient plus durs, plus anguleux. Il avait les épaules larges, et un style vestimentaire proche de celui de sa femme : un élégant veston gris qui ne faisait ni trop banal ni trop chic, parfait pour un souper de famille (en était-ce vraiment un? C'était la question que je me posais).

Derrière lui se tenait le fameux Itachi. Celui dont nous avait parlé Yahiko sans cesse dans la voiture pendant le trajet jusqu'ici. Il s'avança afin de mieux nous voir, et afin qu'on le voit également mieux.

Mon cousin fit un pas lui aussi, allant passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Un sourire à la fois heureux et timide se dessina sur son visage et tous deux s'embrassèrent chastement avant de continuer les présentations.

Itachi était effectivement très beau. Aussi grand que Yahiko, il avait la peau pâle, quoique plus foncée que sa mère (quelque part entre le teint de ses deux parents, un mixte parfait), de longs cheveux bruns foncés attachés en une queue basse, et des yeux aussi noirs que le reste de sa famille. Il avait des traits fins, mais une mâchoire carrée et ferme, un corps svelte, mais tout de même visiblement musclé et tenu en forme.

Sasuke n'était nulle part en vue, et aussitôt cette constatation me passa-t-elle par l'esprit, aussitôt je pensai à autre chose.

-Bonsoir, fit Itachi. Merci d'être venu !

-Alors voilà, s'enquit Yahiko joyeusement. Là c'est Kushina, la sœur de ma mère. Mais je la considère comme ma propre mère, et c'est pareil pour Minato.

Itachi s'avança afin de faire la bise à ma mère, ainsi que serrer la main de mon père. Et en les regardant, j'eus la furtive pensée que ma famille détonnait beaucoup sur celle d'Itachi. Ils étaient tous en couleurs sombres. Cheveux, vêtements. Sobres, classes, raffinés. Pas que ma famille ne le fût pas, mais mes parents étaient plutôt des gens colorés qui ne vivaient pas aussi luxueusement. Ma mère, avec ses longs cheveux roux, sa robe rouge, sa simplicité. Mon père, avec sa tignasse blonde, le même blond criard que mes propres cheveux, son jean décontracté et son pull de laine. J'avais l'impression que la lumière vive et éclatante du soleil était entrée dans un monde nocturne. C'était assez déstabilisant, mais ils avaient tout de même l'air d'être sympa et accueillants.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était _ma_ belle-famille, après tout.

-Et voici mon cousin, Naruto, termina Yahiko en me désignant finalement, et les yeux sombres d'Itachi se posèrent sur moi. Mais, il est tout comme mon frère. Tu peux le traiter comme tel si tu veux, un de plus ou de moins…

-Enchanté, Naruto, dit Itachi en me souriant chaleureusement.

-De même, rétorquai-je en souriant à mon tour.

Après que nos parents se soient serrés la main, la mère d'Itachi, qui s'appelait Mikoto, de ce que j'avais pu en retenir, nous invita alors à passer au salon, le temps d'un apéritif et de quelques hors-d'œuvre. Je suivis tout le monde vers le salon, passant devant l'escalier. Et une fois devant celui-ci, je m'arrêtai.

En haut des marches, vêtu, aussi élégamment que le reste de sa famille, d'un chandail à manches longues de couleur noir et d'un jean de la même couleur, se tenait Sasuke. Une main sur la rampe, la jambe libérée de son plâtre, le teint pâle et le regard fatigué, il s'était figé en même temps que moi. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi et il était impossible de nier son choc. Même que ça m'amusa un peu…

Était-il seulement au courant de ce qui allait se passer ce soir ? Après tout, comment aurait-il pu savoir que le petit ami de son frère était mon cousin ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Sasuke Uchiwa venait d'apprendre à l'instant que j'allais passer le reste de ma soirée sous son toit. J'en avais moi-même été offusqué, et un peu frustré je l'avoue, au départ, mais maintenant, je m'en délectais. Le faire chier était devenu une activité que j'appréciais beaucoup.

-Sasuke, te voilà enfin ! lança Itachi au passage.

-Descends vite mon ange, s'écria sa mère, on va bientôt passer à table.

Je souris tandis que Sasuke fronçait les sourcils, revenant éventuellement de son choc et entreprenant la tâche difficile de descendre l'escalier. J'ignorais comment se portait sa jambe, mais il devait bien y avoir eu une amélioration si on lui avait enlevé son plâtre non ? Cela dit, il semblait s'accrocher à la rampe avec plus de force que nécessaire et il descendait une marche à la fois. J'étais d'avis qu'il était encore en processus de guérison et que sa totale rémission ne serait pas de sitôt. J'ignorai le petit serrement dans ma poitrine.

Il passa devant moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher légèrement et de chuchoter avec moquerie :

-Hey, _mon ange._

Je ris tout bas quand il enfonça son poing sur mon torse pour me repousser et continuer son chemin. Habituellement, c'était lui qui s'amusait à se moquer de moi et à me faire vivre un enfer. Même si depuis quelques années, grâce à ma carrure et aux changements physiques qui s'étaient opérés en moi depuis ma puberté, je n'étais plus la cible des brutes du lycée, Sasuke ne s'était jamais gêné pour m'emmerder.

C'était à mon tour de ne pas me gêner.

-Lui c'est Sasuke, mon p'tit frère, déclara Itachi et Yahiko sourit au plus jeune, ce à quoi Sasuke ne répondit pas, continuant son chemin en cachant avec classe son clopinement.

Yahiko parut déstabilisé, me lançant un regard, puisque j'étais dans son champ de vision. Je ne fis que hausser les épaules, tandis qu'Itachi le rassurait à voix basse :

-Il ne va pas très bien ces derniers temps. Je suggère qu'on le laisse tranquille. (Et cette suggestion m'était aussi dirigée.) Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il s'énerve, crois-moi.

Itachi se détourna ensuite et se dirigea au salon, où nos parents se trouvaient déjà. Il ne restait plus que mon cousin et moi dans le couloir devant l'escalier. Yahiko avait acquiescé à l'explication de son petit ami, mais me regardait désormais comme si j'étais en mesure de lui en dire plus. Ses sourcils se haussèrent.

-On dirait que tu n'es pas surpris.

-Surpris de quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

-De… de ce gamin, de son manque flagrant de courtoisie.

Je poussai un petit rire sans joie. Mon cousin avait vu juste et le terme était le bon : « manque flagrant de courtoisie ». Je visualisais déjà ces mots sous sa photo dans l'album de finissants…

-On… va à la même école, expliquai-je.

-Hmmm, fit Yahiko en ne me laissant pas passer lorsque je m'avançai de quelques pas. J'ai l'impression que tu me dis pas tout là.

-Yahiko, y'a rien de plus à dire. Sas'ke est un emmerdeur, un crétin, mais va pas le répéter ! J'ai pas envie qu'on se les casse ce soir, ok ? Je veux pas gâcher ta soirée.

-Comme tu veux !

Mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

* * *

Et je n'eus pas tort.

Environ trente minutes après que nous nous fûmes tous mis à table, après que les premières conversations au sujet du nouveau couple furent épuisées, Yahiko lança :

-Alors les gars ?

Et il dirigeait sa question vers Sasuke et moi – Sasuke qui d'ailleurs était assis tout juste en face de moi.

-Vous allez à la même école non ?

Mes parents et ceux de Sasuke furent étonnés de cette annonce. Yahiko avait posé la question innocemment en prenant une bouchée et en me jetant un regard. L'expression d'Itachi était impassible. Celle de Sasuke, glaciale. Il s'était arrêté dans son mouvement, et son regard croisa le mien, que je détournai.

-Après tout, cette ville est si petite, fit ma mère.

-Si je me souviens bien, renchérit alors mon père en brandissant sa fourchette afin de nous désigner tous les deux, vous alliez également à la même garderie tous les deux, les garçons.

Ma mère se retourna vers lui avec une expression pensive, tandis que les souvenirs remontaient en moi comme un flot soudain. Comment oublier ? J'étais un petit garçon comme les autres, qui voulait avoir des amis, et Sasuke, c'était celui que j'avais choisi du haut de mes 3 ans. Je n'avais que de très vagues souvenirs, mais je me rappelais de la façon à laquelle il n'avait eu de cesse de me rejeter quand j'allais lui demander s'il voulait jouer avec moi.

Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je vis Fugaku – le père de Sasuke – hocher lentement la tête.

-En effet, dit-il simplement.

-Tu t'en souviens ? rétorqua sa femme.

-Comment oublier cette mignonne petite famille. Ils sortaient tous les trois du lot, avec ces deux têtes blondes et cette longue crinière rouge. Sasuke les adorait.

Je pus presque sentir l'électricité dans l'air quand Sasuke entendit cette phrase. Face à moi, il se crispa.

De l'autre côté de la table, Itachi me demanda, avec un grand sourire :

-C'était donc toi ? Le p'tit blond dont Sasuke ne cessait de parler en rentrant de la garderie ? Mec, il pleurait toute la soirée parce qu'il avait hâte de te revoir !

-Je n'en ai pas gardé le même souvenir, articulai-je.

-Il m'a moi aussi rabattu les oreilles à son sujet, dit Yahiko. Il se plaignait que Sasuke était méchant et qu'il ne voulait pas être son ami.

J'entendis plusieurs rires autour de la table. Nos parents devaient bien se marrer maintenant, se rappelant avec nostalgie du temps où leurs gosses allaient encore à la garderie. À nouveau, je croisai le regard sombre de Sasuke. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il n'était pas en train de bouillonner sur place.

Un petit sourire s'étala sur mon visage, alors que je me demandai combien il faudrait de temps pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Ça n'a pas changé, hein, Sasuke est toujours aussi peu sympathique, lançai-je.

-Personne ne t'oblige à être ami avec moi, grommela le concerné.

Son ton était sec et sa voix était froide. Les rires s'estompèrent lentement, et ce fut Mikoto qui, après un bref silence malaisant, reprit la parole, s'adressant à son plus jeune fils :

-J'aurais cru que vous seriez de bons amis.

-Tu t'es trompée, répondit Sasuke. De toute façon, aller à la même école est la seule chose que nous ayons en commun.

-Ah non ! dit Yahiko avec humour. Vos frères sortent ensemble !

Le regard que lui envoya Sasuke aurait pu le transformer en sculpture de glace. Mon cousin parut immunisé et poursuivit sur un ton joyeux :

-Et sinon, comment ça va au lycée ? Les cours, les amours peut-être ?

Je soupirai. Pourquoi est-ce que le sujet de conversation s'orientait désormais vers nous ? Je sentis les regards intéressés des parents posés sur nous. Et je me sentis soudain très mal. Je connaissais ce genre d'interrogatoire. C'était mon cousin qui l'avait lancé, mais nos vieux n'allaient pas tarder à insister. Comment allaient les études. Avions-nous une petite amie. Quels étaient nos projets pour l'an prochain. Et un bref regard, furtif et discret, vers Sasuke, m'apprit qu'il avait baissé la tête et remuait faiblement sa fourchette dans son repas. L'appétit semblait l'avoir quitté.

Ce n'était pas le genre de questions qu'il avait sûrement très envie qu'on lui pose en ce moment dans sa vie. Et j'étais sidéré que personne d'autre que moi dans cette pièce ne l'ait compris.

-Ça va, finis-je par dire. Comme d'habitude.

-Naruto excelle dans toutes les matières, déclara fièrement mon père. Je suis sûr qu'il sera accepté dans toutes les universités.

-Et dans quoi iras-tu étudier ? me demanda Fugaku, très intéressé.

J'avais été trop concentré sur l'idée que Sasuke n'apprécierait pas qu'on aborde ce sujet, que j'avais complètement loupé le fait que moi aussi, j'aurais voulu éviter ces questions. En réalité, je ne savais pas. J'ignorais complètement ce que je ferais l'an prochain. Oui, mes résultats scolaires m'ouvraient toutes les portes, mais j'étais indécis. Très indécis. Et terrorisé.

-J'y pense encore, il y a tant de domaines différents qui m'attirent…répondis-je vaguement.

Je fus interrompu par une voix grave et calme :

-Tu adores les sciences, non ?

Mes yeux bleus se posèrent sur Sasuke, face à moi. Assis bien droit sur sa chaise, il me regardait fixement, l'émotion sur son visage indéchiffrable, ses doigts fins tenant sa fourchette en équilibre sur le bord de son couvert.

-Oui, mais…

-Toi et ta copine pourriez aller étudier ensemble.

Il l'avait fait exprès.

Il l'avait absolument fait exprès.

Son ton était trop insouciant pour que ce ne soit pas une ruse. Aussitôt ses paroles prononcées, je vis du coin de l'œil les têtes de mes parents se tourner brusquement vers moi, ainsi que celle de mon cousin.

-Tu as une petite amie ? fit ma mère.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? ajouta mon père.

-Tu nous fais marcher, Sasuke ! s'écria Yahiko. Naruto me l'aurait dit, il me dit tout.

Toujours aussi calme et inébranlable, sûr de ses moyens, Sasuke continua, sur un ton léger, mais qui cachait bien des choses :

-Oh je pense que tu as raison… En fait, ce n'est pas sa vraie petite amie, il ne fait que le prétendre.

Je vais le tuer.

 _Je vais le tuer._

Je sentis ma mâchoire se serrer, mes poings se fermer lentement sur la table. Je ne le quittais plus du regard. Le sale type.

De nouveau, ma mère me regarda. Je pouvais presque sentir ses yeux me transpercer l'âme.

- _Prétendre_ ? répéta-t-elle. J'espère que tu ne t'amuses pas avec les sentiments des filles ?!

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Sasuke ? questionna Fugaku en se penchant contre la table pour observer son fils.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de regarder son père lorsqu'il répondit :

-Il fait semblant de sortir avec elle pour que j'arrête de l'embêter…

Je me sentis soudain très petit dans mes fringues. Les regards, non seulement de mes parents, mais aussi de ceux de Sasuke se posèrent sur moi. Celui-là… il ne paie rien pour attendre !

Fugaku me dévisagea, l'air sérieux et troublé, avant de retourner interroger son fils.

-Tu embêtes les autres élèves maintenant, jeune homme ?

-C'est son activité préférée, grognai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

-Au moins, moi je ne fais pas semblant avec les filles, gros ringard ! me cracha-t-il à la figure.

-Ah ? Donc c'était bien vrai cette histoire à la piscine l'été dernier ?

Wow ! Je ne m'étais pas attendu à sortir un truc du genre, mais c'était parti tout seul, et finalement, c'était une arme assez utile dans l'instant. Cette vieille histoire, qui s'était passé l'été dernier avant la fin des examens. Nous avions eu une sortie à la piscine, et à notre retour à l'école, tout le monde racontait que Sasuke Uchiwa s'était fait sucer par Karin, sa nouvelle copine. Ça n'avait été que des rumeurs, personne n'avait jamais pu dire si c'était vrai.

-Quelle histoire à la piscine ? demanda Itachi.

-Tu veux pas savoir, siffla brusquement Sasuke en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Là, tu me donnes encore plus envie de savoir.

Tout dans les yeux de Sasuke me défiait de dire quoique ce soit. Je pouvais lire dans son regard que si j'ouvrais ma bouche, il allait me le faire payer.

Alors j'ouvris ma bouche.

-Sasuke a eu sa toute première pipe.

Ce fut instantané. Yahiko, Minato et Itachi faillirent s'étrangler. Fugaku vira au vert, puis au rouge, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. Mikoto se figea et toute lumière sembla s'éteindre sans son regard, et ma mère sursauta.

Eh bien on y était au moins : Sasuke était maintenant en train de bouillir. Approximativement cinq minutes.

Tout le monde était visiblement sous le choc. D'un bref coup d'œil, je me rendis compte qu'Itachi et mon cousin étaient très amusés. Même qu'Itachi, d'une main contre sa bouche, se retenait d'éclater de rire. L'envie de l'imiter me prit à mon tour et mes lèvres se courbèrent légèrement.

-Okaaaaaay, cette conversation a pris une drôle de tournure… commenta Yahiko.

Et sa phrase provoqua le fou rire à Itachi. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je fis pareil. Croyant que cela allégerait l'atmosphère, je tournai la tête vers Sasuke, mais ce dernier se redressait d'un bond, manquant de renverser sa chaise.

-Quelle maison de fous, rechigna-t-il en tournant les talons, aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait.

-C'est impoli de quitter la table comme ça ! lança son père.

Mais Sasuke avait disparu. La porte d'entrée claqua, mettant fin aux rires qui secouaient encore Itachi et son copain.

Nos parents ne semblaient pas être en état de rire. Ma mère paraissait encore surprise de ce qu'elle avait entendu, ainsi que Mikoto. Mon père tirait une tête bizarre, comme s'il était en train de réaliser que son fils atteignait l'âge auquel il se passe des trucs… peu enfantins. Fugaku avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il aurait pu gérer la situation. Mais il n'avait rien géré du tout.

-Bon, on mange le dessert ? demanda Yahiko.

-Ce serait une bonne idée, approuva Minato. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me geler le cerveau et tout ce que je viens d'entendre avec de la crème glacée. Vous avez de la crème glacée ?

Itachi recula avec sa chaise et se leva.

-Je vais aller le voir.

Et sans savoir d'où me vint cette pulsion, je le devançai.

-Non, laisse, j'y vais, dis-je.

La seconde suivante, j'étais dans le hall et j'ouvrais la porte de l'entrée, que Sasuke avait claquée quelques instants auparavant.

* * *

Sasuke n'était pas allé très loin. Il était assis, les bras croisés, sur le banc qui se trouvait sur le porche. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se leva et s'éloigna sur l'immense terrain de pelouse.

-Sas'ke, attends ! soupirai-je.

-J'ai aucune envie de te parler, fiche-moi la paix.

Malgré toute sa puissante volonté de me faire la gueule et de me fuir, il avait tout de même une jambe toujours salement amochée et moi pas, ce qui me permit de pouvoir le rattraper très vite. Je lui empoignai le bras et le forçai à se retourner, mais à mon contact, il me repoussa brusquement. Je parvins à le tourner vers moi. Après tout, j'étais plus fort que lui.

-C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

-Mon problème ? répéta-t-il, surpris que je pose la question. C'est toi !

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ou fait quelque chose pour que tu me déteste autant, Sasuke !

-Et juste là, ce que tu viens de dire ? T'as failli causer à mes parents une attaque !

-Alors _c'était_ vrai ? dis-je avec un petit rictus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre que ce soit vrai ou pas ? s'emporta-t-il.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé, avec le sujet d'Hinata ! T'es le premier à avoir voulu me mettre dans la merde devant mes parents.

Sasuke s'apprêta à répliquer, mais se résigna, faute de savoir quoi dire. Il venait sûrement de réaliser que j'avais raison. Il était sur la défensive, et je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. Emporté à mon tour dans l'émotion du moment, je ne m'arrêtai pas là.

-Ça dure depuis plus longtemps que ça. Tu me détestes depuis des années. Et tu me fais la vie dure. On dirait que tu ne vis que pour m'emmerder, jour après jour. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Sasuke ? Dis-le-moi !

Croisant les bras de nouveau, il grimaça et m'envoya un regard noir.

-Mais rien, fous-moi la paix une fois pour toutes !

-Non ! Je veux savoir ! Notre dernière année de lycée s'achève, et on ne se reverra sans doute plus après. Dis-moi pourquoi tu me hais autant.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu l'as dit, on ne se reverra plus !

-Parce que j'ai pas envie de finir sur une mauvaise note !

-Tu ne finis pas sur une mauvaise note, cracha-t-il froidement en me reluquant de la tête aux pieds. Tout est parfait dans ta vie. Tu réussis, tu as tout ce que tu peux désirer. Les notes parfaites, l'avenir parfait. Tout le monde te traite comme le dernier des _losers_ mais en réalité et en secret tout le monde t'admire.

-C'est pas vrai, lâchai-je sans réfléchir.

-Si, c'est vrai. T'as pas idée du nombre de fois depuis le début de l'année que les gars parlent de te faire entrer dans l'équipe.

-Je suis le rejet du bahut. Personne ne m'adresse la parole.

-Tu te trompes, ajouta-t-il sur un ton irrité. T'es un intouchable. T'es au-dessus des autres. Tout le monde continue à t'embêter comme on le faisait tous au collège quand tu étais vraiment un petit intello ringard, mais aujourd'hui c'est plus du tout ça. Tu ne comprends pas l'effet que tu fais, et t'emmerder est la seule façon dont a tout le monde pour t'atteindre.

Je secouai la tête lentement.

-T'es complètement fou..

-Alors viens pas me faire chier avec tes états d'âme. Monsieur ne veut pas finir sur une mauvaise note, quand il a tout ce qu'il pourrait vouloir.

Sur ces magnifiques paroles, Sasuke, qui frissonnait dans l'air frais de la soirée, me contourna afin de retourner à l'intérieur, mais de nouveau, je l'interceptai.

-Sasuke, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile depuis ton accident…

Il planta sur moi un regard glacial.

-Non tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais absolument rien alors ferme-la, OK ? Laisse-moi tranquille !

Ma main, qui était enroulée autour de son bras, tomba dans le vide aussitôt. Sasuke se libéra et après cette phrase pour le moins directe, il disparut dans sa maison. Me laissant là, sur la pelouse devant sa demeure, à essayer de comprendre ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

* * *

 _À Suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu**

 **Rating: T (pour possibles futurs lemons)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Amis ?  
**

 _Sasuke_

J'étais assis à la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans mes livres de maths, quand Naruto Uzumaki arriva soudainement, tirant la chaise face à moi et s'y installant sans même demander si ça m'embêterait. J'avais reconnu sa tête blonde et son pas lourd, mais je ravalai ma salive dès que je posai les yeux sur son accoutrement.

Mesdames et messieurs : un glorieux tee-shirt bleu qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, de son torse et de ses bras – et qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'une façon qui nous coupait le souffle. Il commençait à faire chaud dehors, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait pas enfilé de veste…

D'aussi près, je réalisai à quel point il était sculpté. Et esthétiquement parfait. Même avec ces foutus lunettes d'intello. Bordel, ce type ne possédait aucun sens de la mode… et arrivait à être si époustouflant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dis-je en ravalant ma salive et en me forçant à reprendre mes esprits – sérieusement, à quoi étais-je en train de penser, moi ?

Ma voix était froide et directe. Naruto avait l'air déterminé, son sac sur le dos, les bras appuyés sur la table. Il me fixait.

\- Toi et moi, faut qu'on parle.

\- J'ai rien à te dire, dis-je simplement.

\- Moi, si.

Je ne dis rien. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas décoller de sitôt, alors aussi bien continuer à étudier sagement. Mais quand je baissai la tête vers mon cahier, Naruto laissa tomber une paume lourdement sur la table, me forçant à le regarder.

\- C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé chez toi l'autre soir. Tout ce que tu m'as dit.

De quoi d'autre Naruto Uzumaki pourrait vouloir me parler un beau lundi matin ? Je gardai une expression neutre et impassible, en croisant mes bras sur la table. Un soupir d'exaspération m'échappa tandis que je plongeai mon regard dans celui bleu azur face à moi.

\- J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

\- Tu ne peux pas être vraiment sérieux, tout ce que ça implique…

\- Tu vis sur une autre planète ou quoi ? D'accord, au collège, tu étais _effectivement_ le petit ringard que tout le monde avait envie de balancer dans un placard – moi le premier.

Il lâcha un son qui ressemblait à un grognement.

\- Sympa.

\- C'est la vérité, continuai-je toujours sur le même ton neutre. Mais au lycée… Tu vas me dire que tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte ? Les gens murmurent derrière toi. Ils te regardent tous de loin.

\- Je suis un phénomène de foire, c'est ce que t'es en train de me dire.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça comme si c'était péjoratif ?

\- Parce que ça l'…

\- T'es inaccessible. Et mystérieux. Les gens ne savent pas ce que tu es exactement, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont si fascinés par toi et qu'ils agissent comme si tu étais encore le dernier des _losers_ … C'est plus facile d'avoir ton attention de cette façon.

Aussitôt conscient de ce que je venais de dire, je sentis mes joues s'empourprer dangereusement, une chaleur soudaine m'envahissant. Je fis mine de m'énerver pour essayer de minimiser les dégâts…

\- Oh et puis je déteste me répéter ! C'est pas de ma faute si ça ne te rentre pas dans le crâne !

* * *

 _Naruto_

Après ces belles paroles pleines de colère, Sasuke ferma brusquement ses notes de cours et se leva de sa chaise, provoquant un bruit effroyable qui résonna dans la bibliothèque. Bougeant par lui-même, mon bras se brandit vers lui et je lui attrapai le poignet.

\- Attends, Sasuke. Je n'ai pas fini.

\- Moi, si !

Il se dégagea de mon étreinte et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que le regarder se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait plus de plâtre et semblait même avoir délaissé sa béquille. Mais sa démarche était lente et incertaine. Il boîtait encore et semblait en général vulnérable, même si sa Majesté se donnait une allure hautaine. Ça, c'était ce qui _me_ fascinait le plus. Comment on pouvait faire une telle chute et se relever. Je ne l'avais peut-être jamais réalisé (ou refusé de l'admettre), mais Sasuke était quelqu'un que moi j'admirais.

Mais quelle princesse il faisait, ça on ne pouvait le nier !

Je soupirai de nouveau et me levai. Au passage, je m'excusai à la dame de la bibliothèque pour le calme que nous avions perturbé.

Il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour rattraper Sasuke. Il ne pouvait décidément pas marcher très vite. Je le coinçai contre un casier au bout du couloir. L'allée se remplissait peu à peu, il était encore tôt mais les étudiants commençaient à arriver.

Sasuke parut surpris, mais son expression se maquilla d'une profonde exaspération quand il vit que c'était encore moi.

\- Quoi encore ?

J'étais de quelques centimètres plus grand que lui, mais face à lui contre le casier, j'étais définitivement plus large et c'était facile de le voir. Même sans sa blessure à la jambe, il ne pourrait le remporter contre moi à mains nues.

\- J'avais pas terminé.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pff. S'il pensait pouvoir me faire peur.

\- Laisse-moi passer.

\- Non. Toi et moi, on devrait faire la paix et être amis.

Le rire que provoqua en lui ma soudaine demande surpassa la surprise, qui était passée en un éclair dans son regard, et il pouffa.

\- Ne rigole pas. Je suis sérieux.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai assez qu'on soit toujours à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Pour aucune raison particulière. Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que nos frères sont maintenant en couple ?

\- Dieu, j'essayais d'oublier ce détail…

\- Ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas fini de se croiser. Dans les soupers de famille, les anniversaires, les fêtes de fin d'année… Ça va être bizarre dans ces réunions si les choses restent comme elles sont entre nous.

\- Je suis capable d'agir en personne civilisée, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Mais je le ferai pour mon frère, et certainement pas pour toi.

\- Ah oui ? dis-je. Et l'autre soir, chez toi ? Tu appelles ça « _agir en personne civilisée_ » ?

Sasuke ne dit rien, une moue sur ses lèvres, montrant clairement qu'il avait envie de m'en mettre une bien placée sur la mâchoire.

Puis, soudainement, je me remémorai de ce fameux souper, qui avait réuni nos deux familles, et un rire me secoua.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? claqua-t-il.

\- La tronche que ton père a tiré, pouffai-je, quand j'ai dis que Karin t'avait sucé à la sortie de la piscine. Ça n'a pas de prix.

\- Tu trouves ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'était pissant, Sasuke.

Il roula des yeux, son regard se dirigeant ensuite de côté, fuyant le mien.

\- Alors ? On est amis ou pas ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? grommela-t-il en me regardant de nouveau. Tu vas me laisser passer ou pas ?

\- Non.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Une partie de moi était enthousiaste – j'avais réellement envie de faire la paix avec lui, ça en devenait épuisant à force, et surtout depuis qu'il m'avait avoué toutes ces choses à mon sujet l'autre soir (sans le vouloir, il m'en avait dit beaucoup sur _ses_ sentiments vis-à-vis de moi) – et l'autre partie n'y comprenait rien. Étais-je vraiment en train de demander à mon ennemi numéro un d'être mon _ami_ ?

Je me tenais sur des terrains houleux, comme c'était toujours le cas avec Sasuke. J'avais la sensation d'être de retour à la garderie, d'avoir 3 ans de nouveau, de me tenir devant ce petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui m'avait brusquement envoyé balader. Ce petit garçon, qu'au fond, j'avais toujours eu envie de connaître.

Je le regardai. Il était toujours contre le casier, moi comme une barrière devant lui, l'empêchant d'aller où que ce soit. C'était peut-être injuste de lui imposer ça de cette façon-là. Mais je savais que sans la force, il ne voudrait rien entendre.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te fermer complètement au reste du monde, dis-je. La vie continue, tu sais.

Quelque chose dans ses yeux me disait qu'il était seul. Terriblement seul. Je savais qu'il avait coupé toutes relations avec son ancienne bande d'amis. La raison, je ne la connaissais pas. Mais je commençais à le comprendre, du moins juste un peu… Toute cette situation le terrifiait. Son accident l'avait terrifié. Rien de tout ça n'était derrière lui, il ne s'en était pas encore remis et c'était facile à voir.

\- Bon, ça va.

Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je reculai, lui laissant le champ libre.

\- Amis, alors ?

\- Tu n'es pas mon ami. Mais disons que tu n'es plus mon ennemi.

\- J'imagine que c'est un progrès.

\- Peu importe, souffla-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas, mais encore une fois, je l'appelai.

\- Une dernière chose…

Il se retourna, l'ennui écrit en grosses lettres capitales sur ses traits fins. Il inclina légèrement la tête comme pour me signaler silencieusement d'en finir et vite.

\- Ma meilleure amie… tu sais, Sakura Haruno ?

\- La fille aux cheveux roses ?

\- C'est ça. Elle…

\- Accouche, Uzumaki !

\- Elle voudrait que tu l'accompagnes au bal des finissants.

* * *

Je soupçonnais que Sasuke pense que j'aie voulu qu'on fasse la paix juste pour les intérêts de ma meilleure amie. Mais je ne m'étais jamais trouvé aussi près de lui, autant physiquement que sur le plan émotionnel, et j'avais eu l'impression que c'était le moment ou jamais de lui demander. D'un coup, j'améliorais ma relation avec lui (si relation il y avait), et de l'autre, j'aidais Sakura à réaliser son but de sortir avec Sasuke. Tout le monde en serait gagnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf que Sakura était une boule de nerfs, plus tard ce jour-là, lorsque je lui appris que j'avais parlé à Sasuke à ce sujet-là.

\- Tu lui as… d-demandé ?! Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et les joues roses. Je souris, tournant la tête pour laisser mon regard se diriger vers une table de la cantine. Sasuke était assis là-bas, tout seul, et était concentré sur un bouquin. Je le regardai.

\- Eh bien, avec surprise, il a dit qu'il voudrait bien y aller avec toi.

\- Pourquoi « avec surprise » ? demanda-t-elle en faisant semblant d'être offusquée.

\- Parce que ce crétin semble ne jamais s'intéresser aux bonnes personnes.

Sakura sourit, rougissant davantage. Puis, elle plaqua ses coudes sur la table et prit son visage entre ses mains. Son regard vert émeraude se perdit quelque part face à elle.

\- Mon dieu… je vais aller au bal avec _Sasuke Uchiwa_ …

\- Je compte demander à Hinata, de mon côté.

Sakura redressa la tête subitement.

\- Nous pourrions y aller ensemble ! Tous les quatre, je veux dire.

Ses yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles.

\- Euh… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit…

\- C'est une idée absolument géniale !

Avant qu'elle ne s'emballe trop vite, je lui attrapai les poignets.

\- Sakura, hey, dis-je. Et si on en parlait plus tard ? Sasuke a accepté d'y aller avec toi, mais je pense que tu devrais quand même aller lui demander… directement. Tu crois pas ?

Elle s'était calmée pendant mon petit discours. Hochant bravement la tête, elle la tourna ensuite en direction de Sasuke, qui grignotait sans grand appétit à l'autre bout de la cafétéria.

\- On a Histoire, cet après-midi, avec lui. Tu pourras en profiter après le cours.

\- Bonne idée, dit-elle en ramenant son attention vers moi.

\- Respire, Saku, il a déjà dit oui.

Elle sourit d'autant plus.

* * *

 _Sasuke_

\- Bon aller, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça le prof quelques dix minutes avant la fin du cours.

Je me levai aussitôt. Enfin, aussi vite que ma jambe me le permit. Un élancement me fit grimacer, et je penchai la tête pour éviter qu'on me voie. Je n'avais absolument pas envie que les autres élèves se mettent à avoir pitié. Je récupérai mes livres que je glissai dans mon sac puis me tournai, prêt à prendre la direction de la porte. Dans le couloir, je fus intercepté par Shikamaru.

\- Hey mec.

\- Salut, dis-je simplement.

\- Karin vient de m'apprendre que ses parents seront sortis tout le weekend prochain. Elle organise une fête.

\- Une fête ? répétai-je. À un mois du bal des finissants ?

\- Ouais. Ce sera un avant-goût, si tu veux. Tu viendras ?

\- Shikamaru, je suis pas vraiment en état de faire la fête, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, grommelai-je en continuant mon chemin.

Mais comme tout le monde aujourd'hui, Shikamaru me contourna et m'empêcha de passer. Un soupir m'échappa.

\- Ça te fait encore mal ?

\- Un peu.

\- T'es pas obligé de danser. Sois juste là, avec les autres, comme avant.

Je le regardai quelques instants.

\- J'y penserai.

Il sourit et m'offrit une grande tape dans le dos. Je fus soulagé de le voir s'éloigner dans le couloir. Soulagé aussi que les cours soient terminés. Ma jambe commençait à me faire souffrir et j'étais fatigué.

Je fis quelques pas seulement avant d'être à nouveau appelé. Une voix de fille prononça mon prénom et je me retournai. Au milieu des autres élèves qui sortaient encore de la classe, Sakura Haruno se tenait debout avec son sac en bandoulière passé en travers de son corps. Ses cheveux roses remontés en chignon. Elle rougissait déjà.

Je retins un soupir tandis que ma conversation avec Naruto de ce matin me revenait en mémoire.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

\- Salut.

\- Je sais que Naruto t'a déjà parlé, e-et je suis désolée, tu dois penser que je suis incapable de te faire face, je… J'avais l'intention de venir te le demander moi-même, je…

\- Ça va, c'est pas grave.

Elle sourit et redressa le menton.

\- Alors c'est vrai, dans ce cas ? Tu… tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi ?

Sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais (et j'ignorais même pourquoi j'avais dit oui en premier lieu), je hochais de la tête. Le visage de Sakura se fendit d'un sourire encore plus immense.

\- C'est super ! Oh, je suis vraiment contente !

Je baissai la tête un moment, et j'eus à peine le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, qu'elle fit un pas dans ma direction. Nous étions encore entourés par une marée d'étudiants. Les cours étaient terminés et les couloirs seraient bondés pendant encore au moins une demi-heure, le temps que tous ceux qui traînaient quittent les lieux.

\- Tu veux… mon numéro ? Ce serait pratique, si on veut… Hum, si tu veux qu'on se voie… de temps en temps…

\- OK.

Nous échangeâmes nos numéros, et timidement, elle vint m'embrasser sur la joue. Je me figeai sur le coup, incertain de ce qui était en train de se passer. J'avais dit oui pour le bal des finissants, n'est-ce pas ?

Tandis qu'une dizaine de pensées allaient et venaient dans ma tête, je levai les yeux vers l'autre bout du couloir, et vis Naruto penché vers Hinata Hyuga. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour capturer les lèvres de sa petite amie.

Et pour une raison bizarre, je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu**

 **Rating: T (pour possibles futurs lemons)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Aller de l'avant  
**

 _Sasuke_

Je mis à peine un pied chez moi, ce soir-là, que mon père apparut dans le couloir, venant de la cuisine. J'entendais les bruits distincts de ma mère qui préparait le souper. Je regardai le visage fermé de mon père en retirant mes chaussures un pied après l'autre sans prendre la peine de me pencher – l'opération me provoquerait des douleurs inutiles.

J'attendis qu'il prenne la parole. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet et me fixait, l'air sévère et les bras croisés, il avait forcément quelque chose à me dire, non ? Mais il restait là, si bien qu'après un trop long moment, je perdis patience.

\- …Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en louchant sur ma jambe.

Je baissai la tête un instant, puis haussai les épaules. Cette réponse sembla ne pas satisfaire mon père. Je m'en fichais, c'était tout ce qu'il allait avoir de toute façon. Son soupire sonore ne me dérangea pas. Je me tournai vers l'escalier et m'en approchai, prêt à monter. Mais mon père reprit la parole :

\- Une minute, jeune homme.

Je m'arrêtai, une main sur la rampe, puis me tournai.

\- Quoi ?

\- As-tu beaucoup de devoirs et d'études ce soir ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, étonné de la question. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de mon père de me demander ça. Je n'avais plus sept ans. Pourquoi, soudainement, tenait-il à s'assurer que je ferais mes devoirs ?

\- Un peu, marmonnai-je. Pourquoi ?

\- Il faut qu'on discute. Ce soir. Toi, ta mère et moi.

\- Pourquoi ? réitérai-je. De quoi ?

\- Ton avenir. Les dates limites d'inscription à l'université approchent.

Ses paroles s'ancrèrent en moi comme du poison. Mon dos se raidit et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Mon visage dût se fondre en une grimace, puisque mon père soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- On doit vraiment faire ça ce soir ? Je suis fatigué.

\- Si. Je refuse de prendre ce dossier à la légère. Sasuke, c'est de ton avenir dont il…

\- Je sais, je sais !

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer. J'étais sur la deuxième marche, donc de quelques centimètres plus grand que mon père. Je posai mon regard sur lui.

\- Peu importe ce que toi et maman allez me dire… bougonnai-je. Ça ne va pas me faire changer d'avis.

\- Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de nous écouter avant de décider sur le coup de la colère ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère.

Mon père inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne me croyait pas du tout. Bon, d'accord, _j'étais_ en colère. Mais ma décision était réfléchie. Ma décision était prise. Ma décision était prise depuis des années. Il était hors de question que je fasse autre chose de ma vie.

\- Sasuke, c'est normal d'être en colère, continua mon père.

Sa voix était plus douce. Il avait décroisé les bras, qu'il gardait de chaque côté de son corps. L'une de ses mains s'éleva pour venir s'appuyer sur la rampe de l'escalier, non loin de la mienne.

\- C'est normal d'être bouleversé après ce qui t'est arrivé. C'est normal que tu sois une boule de nerfs et que tu en veuilles au monde entier. Je comprends, fiston. Je comprends vraiment, contrairement à ce que tu dois t'imaginer.

La réaction que j'aurais dû avoir : m'énerver, faire une scène, monter en furie et claquer la porte de ma chambre assez fort pour faire tomber les cadres accrochés au mur du couloir. Mais, pour commencer, ma jambe ne me permettrait pas de m'empresser de cette façon, et puis, mon père était rarement d'une telle tendresse envers moi. Ses mots, sortis de la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre (Naruto, par exemple), m'auraient fâché. Mais c'était mon père. Même si j'avais envie de rester énervé, il m'apportait un peu de réconfort.

Je baissai la tête vers sa main qui était près de la mienne. Je la retirai puis gardai mes yeux fixés sur mes pieds.

\- OK, ça va, on discutera.

Mon père s'approcha sans un mot, monta deux marches et me tapota l'épaule gentiment. Puis, il continua son chemin et monta à l'étage.

Je demeurai quelques instants sur place, immobile, avant de finir par l'imiter. Je me rendis à ma chambre et balançai mon sac sur mon lit après avoir fermé la porte. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, tirai la chaise sur roue et m'assis en faisant attention à ma jambe. J'allumai mon ordinateur portable et, le temps qu'il s'ouvre, m'appuyai sur mes coudes et me pris la tête entre les mains.

J'avais envie de silence. D'oublier que j'étais, effectivement, en colère. La colère irradiait sous ma peau, envahissait mon corps tout entier, et tout ce que j'avais envie de faire, c'était de hurler. Hurler parce que tous mes rêves s'étaient brisés en mille morceaux le jour où je m'étais emmêlé les pieds sur mon trapèze et où je m'étais écrasé sur le sol du gymnase devant mon lycée tout entier. C'était une défaite amère. Une humiliation comme jamais je n'en avais vécu dans ma vie. Ma jambe me faisait mal. Une douleur constante qui me rappelait jour après jour qu'elle ne guérirait pas de si tôt. Je m'étais toujours vu gymnaste. Je n'étais pas autre chose. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'allais-je faire désormais ?

Je laissai mon poing tomber brusquement sur mon bureau. Je dirigeai ma main vers le premier tiroir du haut, l'ouvris et en ressortis ma lettre d'admission. La lettre qui m'apprenait que j'étais accepté à l'École de cirque. L'ultime coup que j'avais reçu quand j'étais encore par terre.

Un petit son m'apprit que mon ordinateur était allumé. J'entrai le mot de passe et décidai d'aller me changer les idées sur Facebook. J'avais mieux à faire, mais c'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Peut-être que si je traînais à faire mes devoirs, mes parents me laisseraient tranquille avec cette foutue conversation que je n'avais pas du tout envie d'avoir.

Naruto était là. Sa photo, qui le montrait de profil, penché sur un livre, assis contre un arbre dans un décor qui ressemblait à la cour d'école au lycée, était accompagnée sur ma liste d'amis du petit cercle vert qui indiquait qu'il était branché. Pourquoi étais-je ami avec lui encore ? Je soupirai.

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Hey._

La soudaine bulle de conversation me fit presque sursauter. Avant que j'aie pu décider si j'allais l'ignorer ou lui répondre, Kiba ajouta :

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Mec._

Je me rongeai inconsciemment un ongle, réfléchissant à plusieurs choses à la fois.

 _« Tu joues à la victime alors que ton accident aurait pu être cent fois pire, tu fous le blâme sur le monde entier, tu repousses tes amis et t'es incapable de voir le bon côté des choses. Alors ouais, j'aurais préféré que tu sois plus amoché, que tu te sois cogné la tête au point d'en devenir quelqu'un d'autre. »_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je cessé de parler à mes amis ?

La colère, l'humiliation, l'envie qu'on me foute la paix. J'avais envie de me morfondre, peut-être. De me remettre à mon rythme de mes blessures. D'être tout seul.

En réalité, j'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle j'avais coupé mes liens avec mes potes. C'était un peu comme si j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre, et que je n'avais plus rien à leur dire.

Je dirigeai mes yeux vers la photo de Naruto. Le petit cercle vert était toujours présent. J'amenai la souris vers son nom, prêt à cliquer dessus, mais revins aussitôt sur terre. Qu'allais-je faire, au juste ? Si je n'avais rien à dire à mes propres amis, ceux aux côtés de qui j'avais passé le lycée depuis le premier jour, que pouvais-je bien dire à Naruto Uzumaki ?

Un nouveau message apparut.

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Sas'ke, je sais que t'es là, réponds stp._

Je me mordillai la lèvre du bas.

Puis posai mes doigts sur mon clavier.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiwa :**_ _Salut_

Son prochain message mit à peine une seconde à apparaître.

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Jcroyais que t'allais nous ignorer a tout jamais, mon vieux_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiwa :**_ _J'avais juste besoin de temps_

J'hésitai avant de taper sur « Envoyer », mais finis par le faire. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, cette fois-ci. Durant celles-ci, j'eus le temps de me perdre de nouveau dans mes pensées, la tête penchée vers le bas et les mains plongées dans mes cheveux. Le petit son me fit relever le menton lorsque Kiba me répondit.

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Ça va mon vieux, je comprends_

Et presque aussitôt après :

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Et là ? Comment tu te porte ?_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiwa :**_ _Ça peut aller_

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Cool alors._

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Tu viens ce weekend ? Karin fait une grosse fête. Y aura pas d'adultes ! :D_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiwa :**_ _Je suis au courant_

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Donc tu viens ? Vieux, une fête n'en est pas vraiment une sans le grand Sasuke Uchiwa !_

Je roulai des yeux.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiwa :**_ _Je peux amener quelqu'un ?_

J'envoyai le message sans même réaliser ce que je venais de faire. Aussitôt, mes joues devinrent cramoisies. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour me voir. Ironiquement, j'avais l'impression que Naruto pouvait me voir, à travers sa toute petite photo de profil sur le côté de mon écran. Le petit rond vert était toujours là, d'ailleurs…

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Une fille, par hasard ?_

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _;)_

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Tu te remets assez vite, dis moi_

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Je ne savais pas que c'était fini avec Karin ?! :o_

Je réprimai un soupir.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiwa :**_ _Je pensais a quelqu'un d'autre, un ami…_

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _pas l'autre intello ? Je t'ai vu avec lui aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque !_

Sans savoir ce qui me prit tout d'un coup, je tapai ma réponse.

Le cœur qui battait la chamade. Et ça aussi, j'ignorais pourquoi…

 _ **Sasuke Uchiwa :**_ _Il n'est pas si mal. Il est cool_

La réponse de Kiba mit cent ans à venir.

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Ouais ok, peu importe_

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _Faut que j'y aille mon vieux._

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka :**_ _A plus_

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite. Naruto était toujours connecté. J'observai l'heure. Plus qu'une heure avant le souper. Après quoi, mes parents allaient me forcer à m'assoir avec eux pour décider de mon avenir. Et si j'avais un invité ?

Satisfait de ce soudain éclair de génie, je commençai à écrire à Kiba – et ce même si j'ignorais ce que nous allions nous dire s'il était là dans ma chambre toute la soirée – mais me ravisai. Il était parti. Il ne verrait pas mon message avant des heures et ça ne vaudrait donc pas la peine. J'effaçai et soupirai.

Peut-être que Naruto…

Je sentis mon cœur se remettre à battre de cette manière étrange. Mes doigts tremblaient tandis que je cliquais sur son nom.

Au moment où j'allais lui écrire (mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?), une vibration se fit ressentir contre ma cuisse. Je sursautai légèrement, plongeant ma main dans ma poche pour en ressortir mon portable.

C'était un texto.

De Sakura.

En lisant son nom, je faillis ne pas la reconnaître. Un soupir m'échappa et mes souvenirs me revinrent.

Ma cavalière pour le bal.

 _Sakura : Salut_

 _Sasuke : Hey_

 _Sakura : Je me disais… si tu veux… on pourrait se voir ? Je n'ai rien ce soir, c'est un peu ennuyant chez moi_

 _Sasuke : OK_

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de la voir, mais elle allait peut-être pouvoir annuler le « Il faut qu'on parle » que mon père avait prévu pour ce soir. Alors, je lui demandai directement :

 _Sasuke : J'allais me lancer dans le devoir de maths… tu veux venir ?_

La réponse de Sakura ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Sakura : Texte moi ton adresse ! :)_

* * *

La tête que mon père fit quand il ouvrit la porte à Sakura fut très divertissante. J'eus le temps de me rendre au haut de l'escalier quand il se rendit à l'entrée. Étonné, il se tourna vers moi.

\- J'ignorais que tu attendais quelqu'un, Sasuke.

Sakura rougit tandis que j'entrepris de descendre les marches, en essayant de ne pas grimacer de douleur.

\- Ouais, c'est… Elle est venue m'aider pour mes devoirs. Cette fille est un génie, papa.

\- Je vois. Si c'est pour travailler sur vos devoirs, ça va. Mais la prochaine fois, j'aimerais être au courant avant.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Je m'appelle Sakura, enchantée Monsieur.

\- Bonsoir, fit mon père, beaucoup plus aimable. Sasuke, laisse la porte de ta chambre ouverte.

Puis, il se retira dans le salon. Pendant un instant, je me demandai pourquoi il me dirait un truc pareil, puis rappelai de ce que Naruto avait balancé à table l'autre soir. Je me mis à rougir moi aussi en me demandant à quoi mon père était en train de penser en ce moment. Secouant ensuite la tête, je souris à mon invitée.

Elle s'approcha timidement et se pencha vers moi.

\- Pourquoi ton père veut qu'on laisse la porte de ta chambre ouverte ?

\- Longue histoire, marmonnai-je. Viens, c'est par là.

Nous nous installâmes dans ma chambre, laissant la porte ouverte pour éviter à mon père de s'imaginer des trucs. En attendant son arrivée, j'avais étalé mes livres de maths sur mon lit.

\- Je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle un génie, tu sais, dit-elle en sortant ses propres cahiers.

\- Je voulais juste convaincre mon père.

Je m'agenouillai contre mon lit et sortis un stylo. Sakura était dans la même position, de l'autre côté de mon lit.

\- Le convaincre de quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

\- De rien.

J'ouvris mon livre à la page indiquée par le prof. J'avais à peine commencé mes exercices.

Écoutant le silence, je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. Je levai les yeux et vis que Sakura me fixait avec de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sasuke… pourquoi m'as-tu invitée ?

\- Pour faire nos devoirs. C'est toi qui m'as écrit la première…

\- Est-ce que ça t'embête ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Non.

\- Je voulais juste… Le bal est dans quelques semaines. Je voulais juste qu'on soit… qu'on apprenne à se connaître un peu plus. Pour ne pas que ce soit bizarre entre nous.

\- Ouais, c'est bon, approuvai-je. C'est ce qu'on fait là, non ?

Sakura dût trouver que j'étais sincère, puisqu'elle eut un petit sourire et se pencha sur ses devoirs.

Mais je n'étais pas sincère. Comment pouvais-je l'être quand, tandis que je regardais la fille qui était dans ma chambre, je n'arrivais qu'à voir dans ma tête Naruto et Hinata qui s'embrassaient ?

* * *

Ma mère nous apporta le souper dans ma chambre, plus tard dans la soirée. Je levai un œil curieux vers elle, mais elle ne fit que me sourire.

\- On parlera plus tard ce soir, me chuchota-t-elle en se penchant.

Elle récupéra un sachet de biscuits qui devait trainer par terre depuis des jours. En se levant, elle échangea avec Sakura des banalités puis s'éclipsa, laissant la porte entre ouverte. Sakura me sourit.

\- Ta mère est gentille.

Nous mangeâmes, terminâmes nos devoirs, passâmes une heure par la suite à jouer à des jeux sur mon portable, puis Sakura annonça qu'elle devait partir avant que ses parents s'inquiètent. Étonnamment, j'avais passé une soirée agréable, même si j'étais incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit d'autre pour Sakura qu'une amitié naissante. Elle était simple et amusante. Mais c'était tout.

Je me levai et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'escalier, que je descendis avec peine et misère. Sakura parut s'inquiéter et posa une main contre mon dos pour m'aider. Une fois en bas, mes parents vinrent nous rejoindre.

\- Merci beaucoup pour le repas, déclara Sakura poliment.

\- J'espère que vous avez bien travaillé, répondit ma mère.

\- Oui. Je dois dire que de nous deux, Sasuke est bien meilleur en mathématiques.

Ma mère sourit aimablement.

\- Je te ramène chez toi, s'enquit alors mon père.

\- Oh, c'est gentil, mais…

\- On ne te laissera pas marcher toute seule dans le noir, ma chérie, l'interrompit ma mère.

\- O-OK, dans ce cas.

J'allais pivoter sur mes talons afin de remonter à ma chambre, mais je reçus au même instant une veste droit sur la tête.

\- Allez, habille-toi ! lança mon père.

Sakura poussa un petit rire.

\- Je dois vraiment venir ?

\- Ton amie risque d'être un peu gênée, on ne se connait pas beaucoup.

Je regardai Sakura et elle semblait me supplier silencieusement de les accompagner. Je devais admettre que mon père, bien que poli et aimable, était intimidant. Je soupirai et enfilai ma veste.

\- Bon. OK.

Ma mère vint m'embrasser sur la tempe, mon père déjà sorti.

\- Soyez prudents.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence presque complet. De temps en temps, Sakura lançait un petit commentaire sur des sujets divers, concernant ses amis ou l'école. Elle apprit à mon père que nous allions au bal ensemble. Assis à l'avant à ses côtés, je sentis son regard se tourner brièvement vers moi. Je l'ignorai.

Quand Sakura fut enfin chez elle, mon père reprit la route et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent à peine avant qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Tu es un petit malin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu invites une amie pour éviter la discussion que nous étions censés avoir.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas envie de discuter.

\- Sasuke, quand est-ce que tu réaliseras qu'on ne souhaite que ton bonheur ?

\- Mon bonheur n'est pas de votre ressort, marmonnai-je, le front contre la vitre, regardant passer les pâtés de maisons dans l'obscurité de la soirée.

\- Peut-être, mais…

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il était à court de mots. Étonné, je me retournai vers lui.

\- Sasuke, lâcha-t-il. Je sais que tu avais un but. Que tu rêvais de devenir un athlète professionnel. Mais…

\- Rien de tout ça n'est terminé, papa.

\- On ne sait pas encore si tu pourras recommencer à faire de la gymnastique.

\- Alors ne m'oblige pas à m'inscrire n'importe où.

\- Rester à la maison et te morfondre ne t'aidera pas à aller mieux. Fiston, ton accident est autant physique que psychologique. Il faut que tu aille de l'avant sur les deux plans. Inscris-toi à l'université. N'importe où. Choisis un domaine. Vas étudier. Laisse-le temps à ton corps de guérir. Amuse-toi. Un jour, je suis certain que tu remonteras sur un trapèze.

J'avais une centaine de choses à lui dire. Mon venin était au bord de mes lèvres. Mais j'avais aussi des larmes au bord des yeux. Et pour éviter la tempête, je me tus. Je refusais d'ouvrir la bouche et ne dis plus un mot. Mon père s'en rendit compte, et son soupir profond m'annonça qu'il avait abandonné la partie pour ce soir.

Quand nous rentrâmes, je décidai de me foutre de ma jambe qui me faisait mal. Je montai les escaliers comme s'il s'agissait d'une montagne, arrivai à l'étage en sueur et le souffle court.

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre.

* * *

 _À Suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu**

 **Rating: T (pour possibles futurs lemons)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Détermination et proposition  
**

Les choses n'avaient jamais été aussi… bizarres. D'une quelconque façon, Sasuke et moi étions maintenant amis. Du moins, pas ennemis. Je sortais avec Hinata, Sakura avec Sasuke, et la fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grands pas. Tout le monde au bahut était fébrile quant à l'approche du bal. Moi le premier. J'adorais Hinata. Mais elle était d'un an plus jeune que moi et l'an prochain, j'irais à l'université et elle resterait au lycée. Était-ce normal que je n'en ressente pas la moindre tristesse ? Je me disais toujours que c'était inutile de me prendre la tête avec ça. Mais de l'autre côté, on ne pouvait pas vraiment être amoureux si l'idée d'être séparé causait plus de soulagement que de peine ?

Nous étions jeudi soir. Je venais de rentrer des cours, et j'étais couché sur mon lit à plat ventre, quelques cahiers ouverts sous mes yeux. Ma mère préparait le souper et une agréable odeur de bouffe flottait dans la maison. J'étais en pleine résolution de problème de maths lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. Je roulai sur le dos et tendis la main pour l'attraper d'où il était posé sur ma table de chevet.

\- Yo !

\- Naruto ! fit la voix de mon cousin.

\- Hey Yahiko.

\- Bon alors voilà, j'ai besoin de ton aide, frérot, dit-il sur un ton de voix très sérieux.

\- Bien sûr que t'as besoin de mon aide, fis-je en roulant des yeux.

\- J'ai oublié mon portefeuille dans la chambre d'Itachi.

\- Quoi ? lâchai-je. T'es sérieux ? Tu m'appelles pour ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ?

\- Et bieeeeen, je croyais que ce serait évident.

Je mis deux secondes à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Me redressant sur mon lit, je soupirai, l'appareil pressé contre mon oreille.

\- Non, Yahiko. Va te faire voir.

\- Juste un petit service ! S'il te plaît ! Je suis au boulot, j'peux pas bouger d'où je suis. Allez, je t'en devrai une !

\- J'suis pas ta bonne. T'as qu'à aller le chercher après.

\- Je peux pas ! J'ai un rendez-vous super important après mon quart et je n'aurai pas le temps d'aller le chercher, et j'en ai besoin.

Je soupirai à nouveau. Yahiko poussa un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Écoute, faut que j'y aille, j'ai des clients. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon d'accord. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

Je l'entendis lâcher une exclamation victorieuse.

\- Je t'en devrai une ! Merci ! Allez, à plus.

\- Salut, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Et voilà où s'en allait ma soirée tranquille, une petite visite chez les Uchiwa. Un frisson me parcourut au souvenir de la dernière fois où j'y avais été.

Je fermai mon cahier d'exercices et glissai mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean. J'enfilai mes chaussures et descendis l'escalier sans avoir oublié mon propre portefeuille. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir la tête ailleurs, celui-là. Je les imaginais bien, lui et son petit ami, dans sa chambre, à s'embrasser pendant des heures puis, étourdis après une séance intense de roulage de pelle, partant en oubliant ses trucs importants, comme son _putain_ de portefeuille.

\- Tu vas où mon chéri ? demanda ma mère de la cuisine lorsque j'apparus dans le hall en direction de la porte.

\- J'ai un truc à faire, je reviens tout de suite ! criai-je.

Je sortis dehors en refermant derrière moi. Je branchai mes écouteurs à mon téléphone et fis démarrer ma musique. C'était une petite marche jusque chez les Uchiwa. Assez proche pour que je n'aie pas le besoin de prendre ma moto – fraîchement de retour de chez le réparateur – mais assez loin pour que j'aie le temps d'écouter quelques chansons. J'avais besoin de me détendre, car pour une raison qui m'échappait, j'étais nerveux.

* * *

Les parents de Sasuke ouvrirent la porte au moment où j'allais appuyer sur la sonnette. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés pour sortir et sa mère avait son sac à main accroché à l'épaule.

\- Tiens, Naruto, fit-elle en levant un sourcil, mais avec un sourire malgré tout.

\- Euh… m-mon cousin a oublié quelque chose dans la chambre d'Itachi… marmonnai-je.

\- Itachi n'est pas là en ce moment, m'apprit son père. Mais tu peux monter. Sasuke est là. Nous sommes sur le point de quitter.

Il me fit entrer et je les remerciai tous les deux.

\- C'est la troisième porte à gauche, m'indiqua-t-il tandis que je commençai à grimper l'escalier. Il referma la porte et je me retrouvai seul dans cette grande baraque. Enfin : seul avec Sasuke.

J'acquiesçai puis continuai sur mon chemin. Je n'étais encore jamais venu à l'étage. J'explorai sans m'en rendre compte, regardant les cadres et les objets ici et là. Il y avait trois portes sur le côté gauche, puis une à droite, au bout d'un petit couloir étroit renfoncé. Je m'avançai vers la troisième porte à gauche et, quelque peu mal à l'aise, entrai.

La chambre d'Itachi était, contrairement à ce dont j'avais imaginé, complètement sans dessus dessous. J'en lâchai presque un rire d'étonnement, avançant dans le fouillis total qui traînait par terre. Des vêtements, surtout. Peut-être que mon cousin l'avait influencé ? Un fin sourire apparut sur mon visage à cette idée. Yahiko était un as du désordre. J'aurais plutôt imaginé Itachi comme son exact opposé.

Je trouvai le portefeuille après moultes recherches. Il était dans le lit, sous l'oreiller. Mais qui laisse son portefeuille sous l'oreiller, franchement ? Je préférais ne pas réfléchir à la façon dont il était atterri là, surtout qu'à quelques centimètres de là se trouvaient quelques condoms. Génial…

Ma mission accomplie, je sortis de la chambre en refermant la porte. Je m'apprêtais à reprendre l'escalier lorsque j'entendis quelques mouvements provenant de la pièce de droite. Curieux, sachant que ce devait forcément être la chambre de Sasuke, je m'en approchai lentement.

Sa porte était ouverte, et il était de dos, debout devant son lit. Lui dire bonjour pouvait sans doute renforcer nos – très – faibles liens d'amitié, non ? Convaincu, je m'avançai de quelques pas de plus, jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir ce qu'il était en train de faire : un très grand sac de sport était posé sur son matelas devant lui, et il y mettait des vêtements, une serviette et une paire de chaussures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander – et ma voix parut résonner comme si je venais de dénoncer un crime.

Non, mais quel idiot !

Il se retourna rapidement, ne m'ayant sûrement pas entendu approcher. Ses yeux, d'abord surpris, me toisèrent avec froideur.

\- Je te retourne la question.

Je répétai la même chose que j'avais dit à ses parents.

\- Mon cousin a oublié un truc dans la chambre d'Itachi. Je suis venu le récupérer.

\- La chambre d'Itachi, c'est de l'autre côté du couloir, fit simplement Sasuke en retournant à son sac de sport.

\- Sasuke, sans blagues, t'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, tu veux ?

Il ferma son sac, puis le souleva pour le poser par terre. Il se retourna ensuite vers moi pour me fusiller du regard de nouveau.

\- I peine un mois, tu as fait une chute impossible qui aurait pu te paralyser à vie, et tu veux aller t'entraîner ? Je ne te croyais pas aussi con, franchement.

\- Bon ça va, tu as terminé ?

\- Non, déclarai-je, sentant la colère monter soudainement en moi.

J'ignorais même pourquoi j'étais si remonté. Je crois que j'avais encore les images horribles de son accident. La seconde durant laquelle il s'était emmêlé les pieds là-haut sur son perchoir, puis la seconde suivante, où son corps s'est retrouvé dans le vide. Le bruit atroce qu'il a fait en s'écrasant. Cet instant où la moitié du lycée a cru qu'il était mort, et l'autre qu'il resterait à jamais paralysé.

Sasuke enfonça une casquette sur sa tête, glissa ses pieds dans une autre paire de chaussure, plus usée et vieille, puis se retourna dans ma direction. Il attrapa la bretelle de son sac qu'il passa sur son épaule.

\- Laisse-moi passer, détonna-t-il.

Je réalisai soudain mon avantage. Je me tenais devant la porte. Et malgré son arrogance, son attitude froide et ferme, j'étais plus grand et plus large. Pas beaucoup plus grand, mais certainement plus large. Et ma jambe, _mes_ jambes, étaient en parfait état. Je croisai les bras sur mon torse.

\- Non.

Le soupir qu'il poussa n'annonçait rien de bon. Avais-je simplement déjà vu Sasuke aussi en colère ? Sûrement. Certes, il ne m'avait jamais fait peur.

\- Naruto, gronda-t-il.

\- T'es malin, dis-je. Tu attends que tes parents sortent pour filer à la salle de sport. Tu sais qu'ils n'approuveraient pas.

\- Ouais, et tu n'es ni ma mère ni mon père.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis obligé de te laisser faire n'importe quoi.

\- Depuis quand ça te concerne, hein ? Depuis quand t'en as quelque chose à foutre ?

\- Et bien si personne ne s'en fait pour toi, je prends le rôle ! m'emportai-je. Je voulais qu'on soit amis, tu te souviens ? Je le veux encore.

Il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Je pouvais voir, dans sa façon de se tenir, s'appuyant sur sa bonne jambe, que la position commençait à être inconfortable. Je souris malicieusement.

\- Si tu arrives à me pousser du chemin, je te laisse partir.

\- Naruto, répéta-t-il.

Il ferma ses poings, s'approcha et, pendant un instant, je me demandai ce qu'il allait faire. Physiquement, il pouvait me pousser. Mais pour contrebalancer mon poids, il aurait besoin de la force de ses jambes. De ses deux jambes. Si elles étaient en santé, cela dit. Il l'avait sûrement réalisé en cours de route, puisqu'il ne fit que s'arrêter une seconde, l'un de ses poings en l'air, puis il me frappa durement.

Son coup m'atteignit quelque part entre ma poitrine et mon épaule. Je vacillai très légèrement vers l'arrière.

\- Tu ne me feras pas mal, dis-je simplement, les bras toujours croisés, imperturbable. Et tu sais, y'a d'autre façon d'expulser ta frustration. Inutile d'empirer ta blessure.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, grogna-t-il en lâchant son sac qui s'écrasa au sol.

\- Eh bien explique-moi.

Il me gratifia à nouveau d'un regard très, très noir, et se retourna, marchant dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, de l'autre côté, de sorte qu'il me tournait le dos une nouvelle fois.

En le voyant capituler, je sentis une étrange sensation m'envahir. De la fierté, mais autre chose aussi. Une chose que j'étais incapable de nommer. Je m'approchai, et, pris d'un élan de courage, je m'assis à côté de lui sur son lit.

\- Explique-moi, Sas', soupirai-je.

Il avait les bras croisés et fixai un point devant lui. J'avais eu raison : ce n'était pas de la rage, ni de la colère, c'était de la frustration. Il était encore blessé. Sa jambe lui faisait encore mal. C'était évident. Il essayait d'aller de l'avant et guérir avant que son corps soit prêt…

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'il pousse un petit grognement. Il se leva, et je le regardai se rendre à sa commode. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir, en ressortit une enveloppe décachetée, qu'il revint me poser dans les mains.

Je regardai l'enveloppe puis levai les yeux vers lui.

\- Lis, m'ordonna-t-il, restant debout.

Je sortis la lettre de l'enveloppe, n'ayant même pas songé à observer le logo du destinateur.

Il s'agissait d'une lettre d'admission, je le compris rapidement. L'École de cirque, une école réputée, qui formait les plus grands gymnastes et acrobates du monde entier, une école où seulement l'élite pouvait avoir une chance d'être accepté… avait accepté Sasuke.

À mi-chemin dans ma lecture, Sasuke reprit sa place à côté de moi. Je sentis sa cuisse frôler la mienne et je réprimai un frisson, tandis que je terminai la dernière phrase.

\- Tu as été admis.

Ce fut la seule chose que je pus dire. Sasuke lâcha un petit son dégoûté.

\- Ouais, t'es vraiment une lumière, toi. J'ai rempli cette demande avant mon accident. Je n'imaginais pas que…

\- Écoute, Sasuke.

Il m'interrompit :

\- Le trimestre débute le 3 septembre. Et peu importe ce qu'il faudra que je fasse, je veux y aller. Je _vais_ y aller.

\- Sasuke, tu n'es pas sérieux. Ta jambe n'est pas guérie. Ton _corps_ n'est pas guéri. C'est de la folie, tu joues avec le feu…

\- Naruto, cette école, c'est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'avais jamais sincèrement cru que j'avais une chance d'être accepté. C'est la chose que je veux le plus au monde.

\- Je comprends, vraiment, mais… Trois mois, c'est pas beaucoup, vu la blessure que tu as subie…

\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai aucune minute à perdre. Je me fous des sacrifices, de ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Je m'en fous, je vais m'entraîner, me pousser à bout. Le 3 septembre, il faut absolument que je sois en forme pour commencer mes études. Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Tu peux bien me bloquer le passage aujourd'hui, Naruto, mais tu ne peux pas rester là pour le reste de l'été sans bouger.

\- Sasuke… commençai-je en lui rendant sa lettre, qu'il m'arracha presque des mains. Est-ce que tu réalises, au moins, qu'un mois auparavant, tu aurais pu ne plus _jamais_ remarcher de toute ta vie ?

\- Eh bien je marche maintenant ! s'impatienta-t-il.

Il s'était levé dans son élan, me fixant avec du feu dans les yeux. Il s'apprêta à continuer, mais je l'arrêtai, me levant à mon tour. Quand je commençai à parler, je vis qu'il se renfrogna, de nouveau énervé que je prenne la parole. Mais il se détendit, lorsqu'il entendit ce que j'avais à dire, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas pu prévoir :

\- Très bien, alors si rien ne peut t'arrêter, je propose qu'on s'entraîne ensemble.

C'était évident, dans son visage, qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Il se mit à me fixer intensément, cherchant dans mon regard une faille, sa bouche s'ouvrant deux et trois fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Un long moment s'éternisa ainsi, entre nous, sans que ni lui ni moi ne dise quoique ce soit. Je crois qu'il se demandait autant si je venais bel et bien de dire ça, que moi je me demandais pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

Finalement, après un très long instant, il dit, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que jusqu'à maintenant :

\- Quoi… ?

\- On peut s'entraîner ensemble, dis-je. Comme ça, on peut s'aider.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, clairement confus quant au changement de situation.

\- Tu viens de passer tout ce temps à essayer de m'empêcher d'y aller et…

\- Et tu m'as convaincu que rien ne pourra t'empêcher d'y aller. Je sais que t'es parfaitement capable de trouver le moyen de t'entraîner. T'es têtu comme une mule. La meilleure solution, c'est que tu t'entraînes avec quelqu'un. À deux, y'a moins de risques.

Il soupira après mes explications.

\- Mais on commence en douceur, ajoutai-je. Ta jambe ne supportera pas que tu te remettes aussitôt à t'entraîner comme tu le faisais avant ton accident. Je propose un jogging léger avant chaque séance.

Je sentais qu'il s'était détendu. Du moins, suffisamment pour que l'atmosphère soit plus douce autour de nous. Il croisa les bras après mes dernières paroles, me regardant comme si j'étais idiot.

\- Depuis quand t'es un expert de l'entraînement physique ?

Un large sourire fendit mon visage et je levai un bras, tâtant mon biceps de l'autre main devant ses yeux ennuyés.

\- C'est pas venu tout d'un coup ça !

Il me fixa longuement. Très longuement.

Puis, il éclata de rire.

Pendant quelques secondes, je crus qu'il rigolait de pur amusement. Mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence, il se moquait ouvertement de moi. Il se retourna, allant s'installer à sa table de travail, devant son ordinateur éteint. Je n'avais cependant pas rêvé le pétillement dans ses yeux.

Je l'avais fait rire.

\- OK, alors ? C'est entendu ? lançai-je.

Aucune réponse. Sasuke n'avait pas touché à son ordinateur.

J'attendis.

\- Si tu veux, on peut y aller tout de suite. Laisse-moi juste passer chez moi, pour que je me change.

\- Non, ça va. Ma jambe me fait mal, marmonna-t-il en s'appuyant d'un coude sur sa table. Je te texterai quand je voudrai qu'on y aille.

Un autre long silence s'écoula, au bout duquel je me demandai – presque en rougissant – pourquoi j'étais encore là. Je me détournai alors.

\- OK, alors, je vais y aller. Mon cousin aura besoin de son portefeuille…

J'étais presque dans le couloir lorsque Sasuke m'interpella. Je me retournai pour le voir debout de nouveau, me faisant face, légèrement appuyé sur sa chaise.

\- Naruto ?

\- Ouais ?

Il semblait nerveux. Ses doigts étaient emmêlés les uns aux autres sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Ça va te paraître bizarre.

\- Balance tout, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Mais pourquoi, au juste ?

Sasuke me lâcha une bombe :

\- Viens avec moi à la fête de Karin vendredi soir.

* * *

à Suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu**

 **Rating: T (pour possibles futurs lemons)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : _Dad, it's friday night!_**

Yahiko était tatoueur. Son local, situé sur une rue pas très loin de chez moi, était petit, mais tout de même sympa. J'adorais y venir après l'école, passer du temps avec mon cousin. Le regarder tatouer des gens avait un quelque chose de relaxant. Mon cousin avait beaucoup de talent, même qu'il m'avait promis de m'en faire un.

Lorsque j'aurai 18 ans, évidemment.

J'entrai et le vis aussitôt, derrière le comptoir, à comptabiliser son argent. Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'approchai.

\- Ouais, tu es très occupé, dis-moi.

Il leva le nez et me sourit. Il termina de compter les billets, puis les rangea dans le tiroir-caisse et écrivit quelque chose sur un bordereau. Enfin, il me répondit.

\- Tu as mis plus de temps que prévu ! dit-il. Si t'étais arrivé cinq minutes plus tôt, t'aurais vu que j'étais aux prises avec deux clientes très exigeantes.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, deux gamines de 15 ans. J'ai eu beau leur expliquer qu'il me fallait l'autorisation parentale, elles n'ont rien voulu entendre.

\- Je vois…

Je lui balançai son portefeuille, qu'il attrapa en me remerciant.

\- T'es vraiment un frère toi. Merci !

Je haussai simplement les épaules.

\- Hey, lança-t-il alors. Je n'ai pas d'autres rendez-vous et comme j'ai un truc d'important ce soir, que dirais-tu que je ferme la boutique maintenant et qu'on aille manger un morceau ? J'aurai le temps après de rentrer chez moi et me préparer.

\- Ouais OK, super. Allons-y.

Il me sourit et me tapota l'épaule. J'attendis ensuite qu'il ferme la caisse, qu'il range un peu ses trucs puis qu'il mette le verrou. Quelques minutes à peine et nous étions dans sa voiture.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'au resto qu'il avait choisi – de la restauration rapide. Yahiko commanda pour nous deux pendant que j'allais nous prendre une table. Quand il arriva avec nos deux méga burgers, je me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment très faim.

\- Et sinon, tu m'as pas dit comment ça s'est passé chez mon p'tit ami ?

\- Ben, comment tu veux que ça se passe ? Je suis entré, j'ai pris le portefeuille et c'est tout.

\- Y'avait personne ? Comment t'as pu entrer ?

\- Mais non, soupirai-je. Ses parents étaient là, mais ils étaient sur le point de partir. Y'avait aussi Sasuke.

Yahiko se mit à sourire.

\- Vous avez parlé ?

Je ne m'étais pas vraiment autorisé à penser à ce que Sasuke m'avait demandé juste avant que je parte. D'une certaine façon, parce que je savais que ça me bouleversait, et je refusais de l'admettre. Ce qui m'énervait, c'était la raison pour laquelle ça m'avait mis tout à l'envers. Pourquoi, donc ?

\- Mouais…

\- Woooah, fit Yahiko. Allez, explique-moi tout.

Je réprimai un grognement de frustration.

\- Il m'a demandé un truc bizarre.

Le fait que Sasuke avait été sur le point d'aller s'entraîner, et risquer de se blesser encore plus gravement, ne le regardait pas. De toute façon, Yahiko le dirait à Itachi. Et Sasuke m'en voudrait à mort. Mes chances – déjà faibles – d'avoir une amitié relativement saine avec lui seraient anéanties.

\- Bizarre comment ? demanda Yahiko.

\- Bizarre comme dans : il m'a demandé de l'accompagner dans une fête organisée par une de ses amies.

\- _Quoi_?

Le grand sourire de Yahiko me fit comprendre à quel point non seulement c'était bizarre, mais _farfelue_.

\- Ouais.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je l'ignore. Moi, dans une fête, avec des gens que je ne connais pas. Des gens pour qui je suis un idiot, un intello, un ringard, un… En plus, tous ses amis seront là !

\- Et pourtant, il t'a demandé de l'accompagner. C'est un gage d'amitié ça, non ?

Je levai vers lui des yeux pas convaincus du tout.

\- Écoute, interprète ça comme tu veux, mais Sasuke souhaite que tu y ailles avec lui… Ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose.

\- Tu vois, c'est ça qui est bizarre. Et peu importe le nombre de fois que j'y réfléchis, je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Sasuke a arrêté de voir ses amis depuis son accident. Il s'est coupé du monde entier, il a brisé tous ses liens, s'est isolé dans son coin et a arrêté de parler à tout le monde. Sasuke était le roi du lycée, tu piges ? Il était constamment entouré. Entouré de beaucoup de personnes. Beaucoup d'amis. Et… pour une raison qui m'échappe, je suis le premier vers qui il se tourne, depuis…

Je m'arrêtai lorsque je me rendis compte des sottises qui sortaient de ma bouche. Sans blague, qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Un léger rougissement couvrit mon visage et je baissai la tête, croquant dans mon burger pour me remettre les idées en place.

\- T'as raison.

\- Sasuke est censé être un gros trou de cul. Un abruti. Un salaud. Un…

\- Ça va, j'ai compris.

\- Depuis ce foutu accident, il… il a changé. Il est juste… vulnérable et… en étant encore un salaud. Je… Ça ne fait aucun sens, non ? Ce que je dis ?

Yahiko souriait toujours, de l'amusement dans ses yeux.

\- Ce que je pense, c'est que tu as envie d'être son ami.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- As-tu envie d'être son ami ?

\- Sûrement. Je crois. Enfin… Je sais pas. Oui, parce que je lui ai demandé, mais…

\- Alors va à cette stupide fête. Qui sait, peut-être que ça pourrait vous rapprocher. Vous pourriez avoir du plaisir ensemble. Ce sera sûrement différent et plus agréable que de vous battre sans arrêt.

\- Pour ça, t'as pas tort.

Je soupirai. Yahiko perçut que je m'en faisais encore, puisqu'il se pencha et me tapota la main.

\- Écoute, frérot. Peu importe ce qui se passera. Sasuke, qu'il ait été le pire trou de cul du lycée, il reste qu'il a subi un grave accident et… ce genre d'épreuve laisse des traces. Physiques, mais surtout à l'intérieur. Il se sent fragile et essaie de le cacher, parce qu'il doit détester se sentir comme ça. Voilà sans doute pourquoi il s'est isolé. Tu devrais être honoré qu'il vienne vers toi. C'est une preuve de confiance et d'amitié. À mon humble avis.

\- Et ton humble avis me proposerait donc d'y aller avec lui ? À cette fête ? Et si on finissait par se taper dessus?

\- Et bien, on… On traversera le pont quand on y sera ! Allez, termine ton burger.

J'acquiesçai en soupirant. Mais parler avec Yahiko m'avait calmé, et rassuré.

Il demeurait tout de même que j'avais dit oui pour cette fête… Moi, le plus ringard du bahut. Au milieu de tous ceux qui ont toujours fait de ma vie un enfer sur terre.

* * *

 _Sasuke_

 _ **Vendredi soir**_

\- Alors ? Quels sont vos plans pour ce magnifique vendredi soir, les garçons ?

Je levai les yeux de mon assiette au son de la voix de ma mère, qui essayait avec une très inspirante motivation d'engager la conversation, mais nous étions tous les trois affaissés sur nos chaises comme des rescapés d'une guerre. Mon frère semblait ailleurs, mon père paraissait éreinté et moi… moi, j'étais juste affreusement ennuyé.

Ça avait été, globalement, une journée assez ennuyante. Les cours avaient été horriblement répétitifs, les profs n'avaient fait que nous rappeler que les examens finaux commençaient la semaine prochaine et qu'ils s'étendraient sur dix jours. Nous avions eu droit à de la révision à n'en plus finir de la matière de chaque cours. Lorsque seize heures avaient sonné, j'avais presque lâché un cri de joie.

Le dîner était déjà prêt lorsque j'étais arrivé. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude de manger si tôt, mais ça m'arrangeait un peu. Kiba m'avait rappelé, cet après-midi, que la fête de Karin commencerait vers 18 heures. J'aurais juste assez de temps pour prendre une douche, m'habiller et partir.

Un soupir m'échappa lorsque la scène d'hier (celle qui s'était déroulée dans ma chambre, mettant en vedette le très imprévisible Naruto Uzumaki et mon sac de sport) me revint en mémoire. Honnêtement ? Je n'avais aucune espèce d'idée de la raison pour laquelle je lui avais demandé de venir avec moi. Le Sasuke d'avant mon accident me lançait des insultes au fond de moi-même. _Pourquoi diable vouloir inviter ce ringard de première catégorie ? Tu veux bousiller ta réputation ou quoi ?_

Mais justement. Je ne m'étais pas senti comme l'ancien Sasuke depuis mon accident. Je me sentais… constamment menacé. Menacé par je ne sais même pas quoi, mais je me sentais menacé. C'était une situation vraiment merdique et je détestais au plus haut point cet état d'âme, et pour une raison encore plus sombre, la présence de Naruto… me donnait des forces. Sa présence, sa constante et intarissable envie d'être mon ami me donnait l'impression de redevenir celui que j'étais… de redevenir moi, mais dans une meilleure version…

Je ne faisais aucun sens, n'est-ce pas ? Je soupirai une nouvelle fois : qu'est-ce qui me prenait, de penser à cet intello de cette façon ?

Enfin, peu importe. Il allait être là ce soir. Et j'en étais rassuré.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous important, nous apprit Itachi, répondant à la question de maman.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Je pus voir que mon père s'intéressa soudain à ce qu'allait dire mon frère. Il s'était redressé sur son siège.

\- Quel est ce rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est top secret, annonça mon frère. On ne peut pas vous en parler tout de suite.

\- Tiens, c'est mystérieux tout ça, fit ma mère en essayant de cacher son inquiétude. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Non, non, du tout. En fait, si ça se concrétise, c'est plutôt une très bonne nouvelle. Mais enfin, faut attendre, et je préfère vous l'annoncer seulement une fois que ce sera officiel.

\- Tu te maries, dis-je sur un ton qui trahissait mon agacement.

En fait, je n'étais pas vraiment énervé, ni agacé. J'étais peut-être un peu inquiet moi aussi et je ne voulais pas que ça s'entende. Après tout, c'était vrai : Itachi avait été dans la lune (et ailleurs dans l'univers, très, très loin) pendant plus de la moitié de la semaine, et souvent absent.

Il me lança un regard amusé.

\- Mais non, idiot. Quoique… peut-être plus tôt qu'on le pense. Avec Yahiko, on en parle souvent…

\- Oooh ! s'exclama ma mère, contenant très mal son excitation.

Elle commençait à me donner mal au cœur avec ses sautes d'humeur. Un instant elle était inquiète et soudainement, elle s'emballait pour quelque chose qui, pour l'instant, n'était qu'une probabilité…

\- Bon, bon, soyons patients, d'accord mon trésor ? dit-elle en s'adressant à moi.

Je roulai des yeux et retournai à la contemplation de mon repas. Pourquoi donc avais-je tant de difficulté à avaler une si petite part de lasagne déjà ? Ah oui : cette stupide fête que Karin organisait.

Pendant que mes parents et Itachi poursuivaient la conversation, je me perdis dans mes pensées. J'ignorais pourquoi j'étais si nerveux. C'était mes amis. Ceux avec qui j'avais grandis. On avait passé le lycée entier ensemble, je les connaissais et ils me connaissaient… Pourtant, j'avais l'estomac noué comme pas possible.

\- Et toi mon chéri ? fit ma mère après quelques minutes.

Je relevai la tête de nouveau. Ma mère, mon père et Itachi me fixaient désormais, attendant ma réponse. Je mis quelques secondes – assez embarrassantes – à me souvenir de la question du départ.

\- Oh, en fait… balbutiai-je.

Je me raclai la gorge et me redressai un peu sur ma chaise.

\- Je… je vais chez des amis. Ils organisent une petite fête et…

\- Une fête ? répéta mon père.

Je m'interrompis, lui lançant un regard surpris.

\- C'est vendredi, dis-je, sur la défensive.

Il regarda ma mère qui ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Sasuke, tes examens finaux sont la semaine prochaine. Tu devrais étudier, et puis ta jambe…

\- Papa, c'est vendredi soir, dis-je en appuyant exagérément sur le vendredi et en ajoutant « soir ».

Si avec ça, il ne comprenait pas…

\- C'est… Vendredi soir a été expressément conçu pour sortir. Et j'ai fait mes devoirs. S'il te plaît, papa, laisse-moi y aller. Je ne me suis pas amusé depuis mon accident, ça me changera les idées juste avant les examens… J'étudierai ce weekend, du matin au soir, c'est promis. Et…

Je me mordillai la lèvre du bas, ma fourchette en équilibre entre le creux de ma paume moite et le bord de mon assiette.

\- Et j'ai décidé d'en finir avec mon inscription à l'université. Ma demande sera envoyée avant dimanche soir. (Dimanche soir étant l'échéance.)

Mon père ne pouvait rien faire contre mes arguments en béton. OK, l'un d'eux était un mensonge, mais… Il fallait ce qu'il fallait.

Un long silence tomba dans la salle à manger. Même les bruits de couverts ne pouvaient plus être entendus. Après un petit instant, ma mère se tourna vers mon père.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas amusé beaucoup ces dernières semaines, dit-elle.

\- Je suis passé par là, fit Itachi en ma faveur. Quand j'avais dix-sept ans, j'étais pas un cadeau. Encore pire que mon p'tit frère ici présent.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? grognai-je.

Il éclata de rire et tendit la main au-dessus de la table pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je repoussai son bras en poussant des plaintes. Ma mère se mit à ricaner.

\- Les garçons, mais quel âge avez-vous ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Bon, très bien. C'est bien parce que vous êtes tous contre moi, et parce que je sais que tu n'as aucune difficulté majeure dans aucune des matières. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te tiendrai pas au mot quant au fait que tu devras étudier du matin au soir tout le weekend, jeune homme, ajouta-t-il en brandissant son index autoritaire de père vers moi.

Je me surpris à sourire.

\- Super !

\- Vous serez beaucoup ? questionna ma mère.

\- Mes amis. Naruto aussi y sera, marmonnai-je en ignorant la tête de mon frère qui se tourna vivement vers moi. Avec sa petite amie. Et Sakura…

\- Et ta jambe ? demanda mon père.

À ce stade, nous avions tous terminés de manger.

\- Et bien, si je ne danse pas comme un fou à lier, je devrais survivre.

\- D'accord, dit-il en se levant.

Il se mit à vider la table en récupérant nos assiettes. Ma mère se leva et lui donna un coup de main. Au passage, elle me gratifia d'un regard presque accusateur.

\- Et tu refuses la drogue.

\- Oui, maman, soupirai-je.

\- Et l'alcool, ajouta mon père tandis que tous les deux étaient à l'évier et déposaient la vaisselle.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot.

\- Non, mais on a déjà eu dix-sept ans, mon chéri, renchérit ma mère.

Je soupirai de nouveau. Ils n'étaient pas reposants ces deux-là, surtout quand ils décidaient de s'y mettre en équipe !

Je me levai de table à mon tour, et tandis que je m'échappai vers l'escalier pour monter me préparer, mon frère me suivit et me tapota sur l'épaule.

\- Vendredi soir, à deux semaines du bal des finissants, à deux semaines de la fin du lycée… Sas'ke, j'ai déjà eu dix-sept ans moi aussi, et il se trouve que ça ne fait pas aussi longtemps que papa et maman. C'est, genre, _la_ soirée du siècle pour vous. Et tout le monde est au courant. C'est comme… le bal des finissants, première partie.

J'arrivai à l'escalier, et montai la première marche. Je me retournai ensuite, et lançai à Itachi un regard. Un seul regard. Très, très ennuyé. Avec la petite inclinaison de la tête et tout ça. C'était, genre, _le_ regard qui pourrait tuer.

\- Ita…

\- Ouais ? fit-il.

\- Je me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ton opinion.

\- Bon très bien ! soupira-t-il avec amusement.

Il me dépassa dans l'escalier et commença à monter, tout en se mettant à ricaner. Je fronçai les sourcils et le suivis.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme un crétin ?

Je me mis à courir pour le rattraper. Une fois en haut, il m'attrapa le coude et me tira plus loin dans le couloir.

\- T'as pas vu la tête de papa quand t'a prononcé le nom « Sakura » ? Frérot, quand tu vas revenir de cette fête, tu vas subir LA grande discussion père-fils.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Itachi manqua d'éclater de rire de nouveau. Il se retint et secoua la tête.

\- T'as déjà oublié ce que ton ami Naruto a dit à table, l'autre soir ? Ce que tu aurais possiblement, selon une rumeur, fait avec Karin, ton ex-petite amie, à la piscine…

\- Elle n'était pas vraiment ma petite amie… et puis qu'est-ce que ça à voir av… _Oh_.

Mon frère me regarda comme si j'étais idiot. Parce que, ouais. La réalité venait de me frapper.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Sakura.

\- Uh uh.

\- Itachi, c'est vrai, grognai-je.

\- Ouais ouais.

\- Ita !

* * *

Nous passâmes presque une demi-heure à nous bagarrer, mon frère et moi. Après cela, je pris une douche, y restai presque une heure de temps. Je m'habillai normalement, enfilant un jeans noir troué aux genoux et un vieux tee-shirt de _Blink-182_. Je mis mes converses et pris ma veste, au cas où ce serait frais dehors. Karin habitait à trente minutes de marche.

Je descendis au moment où ma mère ouvrait la porte à…

Naruto Uzumaki.

Nos regards se croisèrent et, je ne pus dire si je rêvais ou pas, mais Naruto me reluqua de la tête aux pieds avec une lueur au fond des yeux… Le pire, c'est que je sentis mes joues s'enflammer soudainement. J'ignorais comment je parvins ensuite à me convaincre que c'était à cause de la vapeur de ma douche très chaude, puisque j'étais sorti de la salle de bain depuis déjà presque vingt-cinq minutes.

Je continuai à descendre les marches.

\- Salut, dis-je.

Naruto me sourit, avec gêne. Non mais quel ringard ! Était-il seulement déjà allé dans une fête comme ça ? L'idiot était habillé comme s'il allait à l'église. Chemise blanche, propre, et un jeans moulant noir.

Ma mère vint me sortir de ma misère, tandis que j'étais en train de me dire que le blanc, sur lui, faisait paraître ses épaules encore plus larges et son torse plus en valeur…

\- Vous allez faire le chemin ensemble ? C'est plus rassurant !

\- Maman, soupirai-je.

\- D'accord, mon chéri, j'arrête de t'embarrasser devant tes amis.

Elle me sourit, déposa un baiser sonore sur ma joue en ricanant puis s'éloigna dans la maison.

Je me retournai ensuite vers Naruto. Il me fixait si intensément qu'il se mit à rougir, comme si je l'avais pris au beau milieu d'un crime. Il y avait quelque chose de… bizarre, entre nous. Presque comme de la gêne.

Mais merde, pourquoi devait-il être si beau ?

\- Je sais pas si tu étais au courant, dis-je. Mais je connais le chemin pour aller chez Karin.

\- Hé, patate. C'est moi qui ne le connais pas, le chemin, répondit-il.

\- Eh bien…

\- Et tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi. Dans une fête où je ne connais personne. Alors tu devras me supporter.

\- Sakura sera là.

Il sortit sur le porche et je le suivis. Après quelques pas, et lorsque je posai mes yeux sur la moto, stationnée juste derrière la voiture de mes parents, et que je réalisai ce qui m'attendait, je stoppai net et me figeai. Naruto, devant moi, s'arrêta et se retourna. Les yeux toujours posés sur moi, il sourit puis se tourna et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa moto.

Pétrifié, je le suivis, les jambes molles. Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

Je le rejoignis et ravalai ma salive difficilement.

\- Je ne monte pas là-dessus, dis-je sur un ton très, très glacial.

Naruto ne fit que sourire, un peu plus détendu qu'il y a quelques minutes. Sous mes yeux qui s'agrandirent, il sortit son casque puis un deuxième, qu'il me mit d'autorité dans les bras.

\- Allez. Je me suis dit qu'avec ta jambe, ce serait mieux que tu n'aies pas à marcher. Je t'emmène. T'auras qu'à me dire l'adresse de ton amie.

\- Je ne monte pa…

\- T'aurais la trouille, Uchiwa ? me nargua-t-il.

Bonté divine, qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Dans un grommellement inintelligible, je mis le casque sur ma tête, et m'assis à l'arrière de Naruto. Passant mes bras autour de son torse, et m'approchant un peu plus, je réalisai que tout ce vacarme retentissant était en fait les battements de mon cœur à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

Et même si j'essayais de le nier, l'évidence me serrait l'estomac.

C'était un mixte de peur et d'attirance.

 _Moi_. Attiré par ce crétin d'intello. Ce garçon, passionné de sciences, musclé comme un Dieu, et conduisant une moto beaucoup trop cool pour appartenir à un ringard comme lui.

Ça allait être une soirée bien intéressante. Ou pas.

* * *

À SUIVRE…


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu**

 **Rating: T (pour possibles futurs lemons)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Colère  
**

J'imagine qu'être invité dans une fête organisée par les gens « cool » du lycée, à une semaine de la fin de l'année, c'était mieux que rien. Il restait que je n'avais aucune idée de comment agir dans ce genre d'endroit. Je ne savais pas ce que je devrais faire. Danser ou pas ?

Sasuke m'avait demandé de l'accompagner, mais j'étais certain que dès qu'il verrait ses amis, qu'il se détendrait un peu, il me laisserait comme une vieille chaussette. Puis, étant donné que Sakura avait pas mal d'amis en commun avec la clique de Karin, (et maintenant qu'elle sortait avec Sasuke) elle aussi me laisserait bien vite tout seul dans mon coin.

Quant à Hinata, la seule personne qui aurait pu me fausser compagnie et m'empêcher d'être encore plus ringard que je ne l'ai jamais été… eh bien, elle avait décidé de rester chez elle et étudier. À bien y repenser, c'était ce que j'aurais dû faire moi aussi.

Sasuke m'avait indiqué la direction avant de partir, et il s'était avéré que Karin habitait à trois rues de chez lui. J'avais essayé de penser à autre chose qu'à ses bras autour de mon torse pendant le trajet. Ce qui avait réussi à me distraire, c'était le fait que Sasuke était pétrifié par ma moto. J'avais pu le sentir trembler contre moi. J'utilisais cette faiblesse à mon avantage lorsque nous arrivâmes – qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour cacher ma nervosité grandissante ?

C'était complètement ridicule, en plus. Il s'agissait d'une fête avec des gens de mon âge, pas d'un abattoir… Secoue-toi, Naruto !

\- C'était pas si terrible ! fis-je.

J'étais encore assis sur ma moto. Lui avait décollé comme une fusée dès que j'avais arrêté le moteur. Encore heureux. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien commençait à faire monter en moi des sensations… que je n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant, mais dont la provenance ne pouvait pas tromper.

Il me tendit mon casque en râlant.

\- Je te le dis tout de suite, je rentre chez moi à pieds, grommela-t-il.

\- Ouais, on s'en reparlera tout à l'heure.

Je pris ma clé et me levai à mon tour.

Il me regarda un instant et je lui retournai son regard et ce fut si bizarre que je faillis me mettre à rougir. Après quelques petites minutes, d'un commun accord, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de la maison de Karin.

On pouvait déjà entendre la musique qui provenait de l'intérieur. Par les fenêtres, on distinguait du mouvement et de la lumière, mais sans trop. Ça semblait plein à craquer…

\- Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir aussi ? m'entendis-je soupirer tout haut.

Sasuke m'envoya une œillade suspicieuse.

\- Quoi ? T'es jamais allé dans une fête ?

\- Toi et moi on ne vient pas du même monde, Sasuke.

\- Ça je le savais, mais… J'imagine qu'il n'y a qu'à te regarder pour le savoir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, au juste ?

En ricanant, il me devança et se tourna vers moi, me bloquant le passage au moment où nous arrivions sous le porche, à quelques centimètres de la sonnette. Sasuke se planta face à moi, me dévisagea des pieds à la tête et je fronçai mes sourcils en le scrutant à mon tour.

\- Quoi ? dis-je.

\- Dis-moi, qui t'a laissé sortir comme ça ?

Sans comprendre, je baissai la tête pour jeter un œil à mon accoutrement.

\- Euh, ma mère ? répondis-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il soupira bruyamment.

\- Seigneur, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais.

Et sans que je ne m'y attende, Sasuke fit un pas vers l'avant et mit les deux pieds dans ma bulle personnelle. Pris de court, je me tendis de tout mon corps tandis que ses mains s'accrochèrent à ma chemise au niveau de ma taille. Il se mit à tirer dessus.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Naruto, enlève-moi ça de ton pantalon.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Un peu plus fort, et Sasuke, à cette distance, pourrait l'entendre. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça en compagnie d'Hinata ?

Ses mains se dirigèrent ensuite vers ma ceinture… qu'il se mit à déboucler !

Rouge comme une écrevisse, je reculai d'un bond.

\- Wooa, woooa !

\- Fais-moi confiance, reprit-il calmement.

J'ignorais si c'était l'éclairage, mais le visage de Sasuke était tout rose. Mon cœur cognait si fort contre ma cage thoracique que j'étais sur le point d'en avoir la nausée.

Il était vraiment mignon avec ce tee-shirt… Blink-182, mon groupe préféré.

Je réprimai un frisson tandis qu'il déroulait ma ceinture de ma taille. Il la balança dans les buissons qui entouraient la cour.

\- Euh… c'était ma… ceinture. Tu sais qu'elle m'a coûté cher ?

\- Oublie-la. T'as l'air d'un crétin habillé comme ça.

Ma tête se tourna vers lui.

\- Oh et j'imagine que t'es en train de me relooker, là ? Je te l'ai demandé, peut-être ?

Il leva ses yeux noir charbon vers moi. Il était un peu plus petit que moi, juste à la bonne taille pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent parfaitement si j'inclinais légèrement la tête…

Je me ressaisis lorsque Sasuke dirigea cette fois ses mains vers mon torse. Je ravalai ma salive en essayant de ne pas perdre la boule cette fois. Sasuke s'attaqua à ma chemise.

\- En défaisant quelques boutons comme ça, t'as l'air moins coincé.

Il en défit quatre, si bien que j'avais le haut du torse à découvert. Même que Sasuke le fixa un petit moment avant de détourner le regard.

\- Bon, tu viens ?

\- Je suis nickel, là, ça va ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Il se retourna.

\- Essaie de ne pas agir comme un _loser_ et tout ira bien.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ne pas agir comme un loser ?

Je me posai cette question alors que Sasuke avait la main levée et prêt à sonner. Mais avant qu'il n'eût le temps d'appuyer sur la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit.

Je reconnus Karin assez rapidement. Avec sa crinière rougeoyante, elle était difficile à ne pas remarquer. Elle portait ce soir une mini-jupe noire avec des collants, et une camisole rouge. Le même rouge criard que son rouge-à-lèvres.

\- Salut ! Entrez, tout le monde est déjà chaud !

Elle disparut dans le brouillard qu'était l'intérieur de sa maison. La musique était si forte qu'elle faillit me défoncer les tympans sur le champ. Et il y avait du monde. On se croirait à la gare. Est-ce que toute l'école avait été invitée ?

Sasuke me sourit puis entra. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Au secours.

* * *

Comme je l'avais prédit, Sasuke disparut après moins de vingt minutes. Je le perdis dans la masse de corps qui dansaient. Je reconnaissais beaucoup d'étudiants du lycée, mais j'avais toujours été le mouton noir. J'étais le ringard, après tout. Je ne parlais à personne, n'avais pas d'amis, ou que très peu – de toute façon, j'étais à peu près certain que la bande du club de sciences n'était pas ici ce soir.

Je m'étais trouvé un coin plus ou moins tranquille. C'était le salon. J'étais assis au bout d'un canapé au fond de la pièce – à côté de moi, un couple s'embrassait de façon fort gênante. Non loin de là où je me trouvais, il y avait la table tournante, le « DJ » et les haut-parleurs, ce qui signifiait que j'allais devenir définitivement sourd très bientôt. Que m'avait-il pris de venir ici ? Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et puis où était passé Sasuke ? Il avait voulu que je vienne avec lui à cause du froid qu'il y avait entre lui et ses amis…

Il avoisinait 22 heures quand je décidai de me balader un peu. Je migrai à la cuisine cette fois. Et comme les autres pièces de la maison (celles que j'avais pu voir, du moins), elle avait été mise sens dessus dessous. La table était poussée complètement contre le mur, trois chaises sur six étaient renversées. Deux filles dansaient sur la table. Un garçon fumait près de l'évier et de la fenêtre. Et comme le reste de la maison, aussi, des cannettes de bière traînaient ici et là. Il y en avait pour tout le monde et on pouvait se servir librement.

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me tournai vers la voix familière. Derrière moi, se tenaient Lee, Tenten et Neji. Je haussai les sourcils.

\- Hey, fis-je simplement. J'ai été invité.

\- C'est cool en tout cas ! Content de te voir, continua Lee.

\- Moi aussi.

Mon sourire était sincère. Neji se prit une bière sur le comptoir à côté d'où je me tenais et s'appuya contre le mur. Ils se mirent confortable et Lee commença à me poser tout plein de questions. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette satané soirée, je me sentis bien. Même que je me servis moi aussi une bière.

Nous discutâmes tous les quatre pendant presque quarante-cinq minutes. Il y avait un vacarme assourdissant à l'étage, des gens criaient et s'engueulaient, mais la musique couvrait presque tout ce qu'on entendait.

Au bout de quelques minutes encore, Sakura apparut dans mon champ de vision. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux paniqués.

\- Hey ! Tu es là !

\- Quoi ?

La musique m'empêchait de bien l'entendre.

\- TU ES LÀ ! répéta-t-elle en criant.

\- Sasuke voulait que je vienne ! Même si honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi !

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! ajouta-t-elle. Je le sais, Sasuke m'a tout dit. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te trouver, en fait ! Je crois que tu devrais venir, il est en train de se bagarrer avec Deidara et Sasori !

\- Quoi ?

Cette fois, j'avais très bien entendu, mais c'était le choc. Sakura hocha la tête.

\- Où ça ? demandai-je.

C'était sûrement le vacarme qu'on avait entendu.

\- Viens ! fit-elle, puis elle repartit au pas de course.

Je lançai un regard surpris à Lee, Tenten et Neji, qui m'emboitèrent aussitôt le pas tandis que j'essayai de suivre Sakura à travers la maison bondée. En arrivant à l'escalier, trois personnes descendaient, et faisaient autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants. La première était Karin, et elle était rouge de colère.

\- BANDES DE CRÉTINS SANS CERVELLE ! VOUS AVEZ FAILLI TOUT CASSER SUR VOTRE PASSAGE ! NON MAIS JE NE VOUS AI PAS INVITÉ POUR QUE VOUS DÉTRUISIEZ LA MAISON DE MES PARENTS !

Elle passa devant nous en coup de vent, hurlant toujours. Le second était Deidara, également rouge de colère. Il avait l'œil gauche presque violet, et la lèvre en sang. Un mouchoir dans la main, il s'essuyait tout en descendant rapidement. Lorsqu'il me vit, je ravalai ma salive. Je n'avais pas oublié ce jour dans le couloir où il s'en était pris à Lee… et où je m'étais récolté une retenue.

Il se dirigea vers moi et me gratifia d'un regard noir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ?

Il repartit ensuite. Finalement, la troisième personne qui descendait, c'était Sasori. Il n'irradiait pas de colère, mais était renfrogné. Il ne fit que me regarder de haut en bas avant de repartir. Je les vis tous les deux sortir de la maison. Karin leur avait ouvert la porte généreusement en continuant de les insulter. Elle claqua la porte.

\- Il était vraiment pas d'humeur, dit alors Sakura, l'air bouleversé.

Je posai les yeux sur elle, puis n'attendis plus. J'attrapai la rampe de l'escalier et montai deux à deux les marches.

La maison de Karin était immense. Je trouvai Sasuke au bout d'un dédale de couloir, dans un coin plus tranquille où on entendait un peu moins la musique. Le calme soudain me fit un bien fou.

Sasuke était appuyé contre le mur. S'il s'était bagarré contre Deidara, il n'en avait gardé aucune marque. Aucune ecchymose, aucune coupure aux lèvres, rien du tout. Ce que je ne manquai pas de remarquer aussi, c'étaient les cinq bouteilles de bière vides, étalées tout autour dans le corridor. Et celle, presque vide, dans la main droite de Sasuke.

Je m'avançai.

\- Mais que diable s'est-il passé ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi et grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible.

\- OK, Sasuke, pas d'attitude avec moi. C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir, tu l'as déjà oublié ?

Il roula des yeux.

\- Ce con m'a énervé, c'est tout. Je lui ai mis une bonne baffe, tout est réglé !

Il se décolla du mur pour me rejoindre, mais sa démarche inclinée et vacillante me fit lever un sourcil. Il faillit s'emmêler les pieds, mais se redressa au dernier instant.

\- Est-ce que t'es saoul ? demandai-je même si l'évidence me sautait à la figure.

Sasuke grogna.

\- Rooh ! J'ai juste bu une ou deux bières !

\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? fis-je calmement.

Il leva sa bière vers moi et je compris qu'il essayait de me pointer du doigt. Si Sasuke avait été un jour un gymnaste hors pair, aujourd'hui, avec toute l'alcool ingurgitée, il n'avait plus aucune coordination. C'était à la fois triste, drôle et adorable.

\- OK, c'est bon, papa, pas la peine de me sermonner !

\- Tu devrais arrêter de te bagarrer avec tes amis. Et essayer de revenir sur terre.

Il s'arrêta et me fixa, comme si un troisième œil venait de pousser sur mon front.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Moi aussi ! s'écria-t-il alors. Moi aussi, je suis sérieux ! J'en ai marre, OK ? J'en ai marre d'être… d'être blessé ! Marre d'être à moitié moi-même ! Tu sais quoi ? T'avais raison l'autre jour !

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Je suis en colère ! Contre le monde entier ! Mais contre moi, surtout ! J'aurais pas dû agir comme un putain de salaud avec toi depuis toutes ces années. J'aurais pas dû être un salaud à l'école, un imbécile et un trou de cul ! Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, au fond, Naruto ! Et tu as raison de penser ça ! Mais je n'aurais surtout pas dû me laisser abattre par ce que tu m'as dit juste avant ma performance. J'ai laissé tes paroles me remplir la tête, je me suis laissé mener par elles ! Ce n'est pas moi, je ne fais jamais d'erreur, je ne me suis jamais emmêlé les pieds, je n'ai jamais fait une seule erreur !

Il s'arrêta, le temps d'avaler presque tout ce qui restait dans la bouteille de bière. Il grimaça douloureusement, puis reprit son souffle.

\- Je fais pas d'erreur ! continua-t-il.

\- Sasuke, tu es ivre, tu…

\- Je sais très bien ce que je dis ! insista-t-il.

\- Sas…

\- Et mes parents ! Mes parents qui m'obligent à m'inscrire à l'université… Mon père qui veut que je me change les idées le temps de guérir ! J'ai pas envie d'attendre moi ! Je sais ce que je veux dans la vie, et je le ferai quoiqu'il m'en coûte !

\- Je pense surtout que ton père ne voudrait pas que tu te rendes malade avec de l'alcool, Sasuke, dis-je en essayant de lui prendre la bouteille.

Il me repoussa en reculant contre le mur.

\- Il pense toujours qu'il sait ce qui est bon pour moi ! me cracha-t-il à la figure. Qu'il sait ce qui fera mon bonheur !

Il lâcha un rire sans joie.

\- Comme s'il me connaissait vraiment, au fond !

Je fis un nouveau pas vers lui, tendant toujours la main vers la sienne, dans laquelle il y avait toujours cette maudite bière. Sasuke se plaqua au mur, sans me lâcher des yeux. Je le couvrais de toute ma hauteur. Un pas de plus et il n'aurait plus aucune issue…

\- La vérité, Naruto, c'est que je suis vraiment seul, et l'ai toujours été. Personne ne me comprend ! Ils pensent savoir, mais ne savent rien !

Je parvins à plaquer son bras contre le mur. Il lâcha la bière qui s'éclata au sol.

\- Là ça suffit, tonnai-je.

Il se tut. Il était collé au mur et moi j'étais devant lui, si près que je pouvais sentir son haleine. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, mais suffisamment allumés pour me montrer toute sa passion et sa colère. Ma main bloquait encore son bras. Doucement, sans savoir ce que je faisais vraiment, je la glissai jusqu'à son poignet.

\- Ça suffit, répétai-je, plus doucement.

Nos regards ne se quittaient pas. J'étais perdu dans le noir enivrant de ses yeux. À nouveau, mon cœur faisait des siennes dans ma poitrine. Nous étions si près…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ? Tu vas me dire que j'ai tort ? Que j'ai un tas d'amis et que je devrais les retrouver et qu'en fait je suis juste égoïste ? Que ma famille a raison, que je suis un crétin, que je devrais les écouter et faire ce qu'ils « pensent » être le mieux pour moi ?

Bon sang, y avait-il un bouton pour l'arrêter, celui-là ? Je songeai un instant à le faire taire en l'embrassant, et… et je finis même par me demander pourquoi je ne le faisais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense de toi, Sasuke, finis-je par dire. Tu as seulement supposé. En fait, tu ne sais rien.

\- Et tu vas me le dire ?

Sa voix était basse, presque suave. C'était l'alcool… l'alcool, l'alcool…

Nous nous regardâmes de nouveau, si longtemps cette fois, que je me penchai même vers lui. Il y avait un charme entre nous, une espèce de force d'attraction qui me forçait à bouger mon visage pour l'approcher du sien. Il ne bougeait pas. Je ne bougeais pas. Ce n'était qu'une question de centimètres pour que ma bouche touche la sienne, et je n'avais jamais su auparavant à quel point je pouvais en avoir envie !

Moi, envie d'embrasser Sasuke Uchiwa, le monstre du lycée ! Mon pire ennemi.

Au bout d'un très long moment, durant lequel j'avais laissé mon regard s'égarer de sa bouche, à ses yeux, à son cou puis à sa bouche de nouveau, je finis par dire :

\- T'as raison. T'es en colère. Faut que ça sorte.

Et moi j'étais bien parti pour avoir une érection très gênante.

À contre cœur, je reculai. Ma main se détacha de son poignet. Le charme se brisa, mais pas le fil qui reliait nos regards. Il était encore étalé contre le mur, haletant et rougissant et à moitié ivre.

\- Allons chercher encore plus de bière.

* * *

À Suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Auteure: Tch0upi

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rating: T (pour possibles futurs lemons)

Je suis vraiment désolée de l'énorme retard. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Lendemain de veille

Narrateur

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant sa maison, Naruto sourit pour lui-même et se félicita d'avoir pensé à envoyer un message à sa mère plus tôt dans la soirée. « _Maman, je vais sûrement rentrer tard, et si j'ai bu je resterai à dormir… Ne t'inquiète pas, bisous._ » Elle avait sûrement pris son message au sérieux puisque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Génial ! Ils auraient peut-être une chance de se faufiler discrètement… et demain matin ils pourraient faire semblant de ne pas souffrir de la pire gueule de bois de l'histoire de l'humanité. Certes, Naruto savait qu'ils allaient devoir trouver une explication à donner aux parents de Sasuke…

Oh et Sasuke n'avait qu'à leur envoyer un message comme lui avait fait. Il n'avait pas à penser à tout !

À ses côtés, ledit Sasuke enlevait son casque. Naruto fit pareil en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire : son ami avait une tête à faire peur, même qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et plutôt que le crucifier sur place de se moquer ouvertement, Sasuke lui lança un regard amusé et un immense sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce' tu… regardes comme… ça ? articula-t-il difficilement d'une voix entrecoupée de hoquets.

\- T'es complètement bourré, mec. Donne-moi ça ! dit Naruto en lui prenant le casque des mains.

Mais les siennes étaient pleines de pouces, surtout dans son état d'ébriété. Le casque lui échappa et s'écrasa sur le pavé. Sasuke pouffa aussitôt.

\- Mais chhhh !

Il partit d'un nouveau rire, incontrôlable. Bordel, il allait réveiller tout le quartier ! Réagissant au quart de tour, le blond, qui avait considérablement moins bu (mais assez pour être significativement saoul) récupéra le casque, le mit à sa place avec l'autre dans le coffre de sa moto sous le siège, et sans délicatesse, empoigna Sasuke par le coude.

\- Ouch ! se plaignit-il. Doucement !

\- Allez, viens. Et ferme-la, bon sang !

Sasuke le suivit néanmoins, en trébuchant comme un imbécile. Il avait du mal à voir devant lui, et le paysage tout entier tournoyait à une vitesse étourdissante. Naruto était dans le même état, mais les deux garçons ressentaient tout de même la frénésie de l'instant. L'ivresse, la folie, la possibilité que les lumières s'allument d'un coup et que les parents sortent et les engueulent.

En tenant fermement Sasuke par le bras, l'aidant à rester debout, Naruto fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de sa clé.

Une clé qu'il ne trouva pas.

\- C'est pas vrai, gémit-il. Où est-ce que je l'ai mise ? Merde…

Sasuke – toujours vivant, étonnamment – s'approcha. Naruto pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool émaner de lui. Il était rouge, il avait les yeux vitreux, brillants comme si mille et une petites étoiles y avaient élu domicile, et un sourire niais sur la figure. Naruto avait la tête légère, il avait aussi envie de vomir et un mal de crâne pointait… Tout ça, ajouté à la frustration causée par son incapacité totale à trouver sa foutue clé, l'empêcha d'être alerte à ses alentours. Aussi, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce que Sasuke avait l'intention de faire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une main baladeuse se glisser sur ses hanches qu'il se figea complètement. Son regard brumeux trouva celui de Sasuke, confus, pendant que la main du brun continuait sa traversée jusqu'au bas de son dos, puis sur ses fesses, allant fouiller dans sa poche arrière. S'il avait été sobre, il aurait probablement reculé brusquement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu… fous. Sas'ke.

Le concerné leva de nouveau la tête vers le blond, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. _Mon dieu_ , pensa Naruto. Sasuke avait vraiment, _vraiment_ trop bu. Il réprima un soupir en sentant la main chaude dans sa poche. Le garçon en ressortit la clé, un rictus fier que Naruto eut l'envie d'embrasser pour faire disparaître.

Ses idées n'étaient pas du tout claires. Tout ce qu'il était capable de démêler, c'était deux choses bien précises.

La première : plaquer cet idiot sur cette porte et lui dévorer les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il perde toute notion du temps.

La deuxième : s'effondrer quelque part et dormir d'un sommeil proche du coma jusqu'à ce que toute l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang soit complètement drainée.

Au final, il ne fit que prendre sa clé en faisant une grimace au crétin de Sasuke.

\- Maintenant tais-toi ! chuchota-t-il. Mes parents sont sûrement au lit.

Sasuke leva faiblement une main contre sa tempe.

\- Oui mon commandant !

Naruto ne put retenir le rire violent qui le prit. Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les deux mais Naruto reprit ses esprits le premier, faisant le signe du silence à son partenaire avant d'ouvrir la porte. Sasuke se tut, mais ses lèvres formaient encore un sourire.

Ils entrèrent.

Sasuke trébucha.

Naruto, étouffant un nouveau rire, le rattrapa. Son corps, d'ordinaire si ferme, si fort et si athlétique, était désormais qu'un simple chiffon dans ses bras. Morts de rire, les deux garçons grimpèrent l'escalier comme si c'était l'épreuve la plus difficile qu'ils aient eu à passer dans leur vie. Un simple regard les faisait marrer. Naruto en vint même à oublier la possibilité de réveiller ses parents et se rendit avec Sasuke jusqu'à sa chambre, tous les deux se bousculant comme deux gamins.

Après la réussite légendaire que fut leur entrée dans la chambre sans réveiller les parents du blond, Naruto ferma la porte en essayant d'être le plus délicat possible, non sans avoir lancé un regard vers le fond du couloir juste pour protéger ses arrières. Le silence complet régnait dans la maison.

\- J'arrive pas à le croire, marmonna-t-il en se retournant. On a réussi. C'est un miracle !

Mais ce qu'il n'arriva vraiment pas à croire, fut ce qui se passa ensuite :

Dès qu'il fut face à lui, Sasuke empoigna son tee-shirt brusquement et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Aussitôt, le baiser était sensuel, langoureux, chaud et… Naruto crut perdre la tête. Il demeura immobile comme un idiot durant quelques secondes, mais dès que son cerveau ralenti par l'alcool lui envoya le message de ce qui était en train de se dérouler, il prit Sasuke par la taille de manière possessive et l'attira à lui. Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, leur langue se joignant, envoyant des décharges électriques dans chacun de leur corps – ainsi que des bouffées de chaleur par croyable.

Se pouvait-il que ce soit vraiment en train d'arriver ? Naruto n'en était même pas certain. Il en avait eu terriblement envie toute la soirée (et peut-être même avant ?) sans savoir pourquoi, ou si c'était vraiment de ça dont il avait envie. Peut-être qu'il n'avait juste pas voulu se l'admettre.

Sasuke était chaud, il bouillonnait dans ses bras. Ses mains, toutes aussi chaudes, avaient migrées vers son visage qu'il tenait d'une manière tout simplement délicieuse. Sasuke. Le même Sasuke, le roi du lycée, le garçon le plus populaire, le champion d'athlétisme, celui qui avait tombé de plusieurs mètres dans le gymnase de l'école quelques semaines à peine auparavant. Le Sasuke avec qui il n'avait jamais pu s'entendre depuis le jardin d'enfant. Il était en train de l'embrasser et ça n'avait rien de chaste.

Naruto avait envie de beaucoup plus. Tous ses membres allaient prendre feu, ça ne pouvait pas être possible d'avoir si chaud, non ? Il sentit même certaines parties de son corps s'éveiller, provoquant des chairs de poule sur sa peau, partout en même temps…

Il frissonna tout en poussant Sasuke vers son lit. Dans un enchevêtrement de membres, de jambes, de bras, de mains qui touchaient partout, les deux jeunes hommes atterrirent sur le lit. Naruto se retrouva en dessous, attrapant les hanches de Sasuke qui s'assoyait carrément sur lui. Pendant tout ce temps, leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas séparées. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs souffles se mêlant, les battements de cœur effrénés cognant contre leur cage thoracique. Naruto ignorait si Sasuke était dans le même état, ou même s'il réfléchissait aux mêmes choses que lui. Il se demandait si Sasuke réfléchissait tout court. Peut-être était-il tellement saoul qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était en train d'embrasser ?

Il ne pouvait s'imaginer arrêter. Pas alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait probablement désiré ça depuis longtemps… Depuis combien de temps exactement ? Juste d'y penser l'étourdissait davantage. Et avec les cuisses de Sasuke, écartées et de chaque côté de son corps, au-dessus de lui, leur chaleur… Naruto ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre. À rien d'autre qu'à son érection grandissante, et pas prête de ralentir son ascension.

La passion monta d'un cran. Le désir, la frénésie, l'ivresse… Sasuke avait niché ses mains contre sa nuque, au creux de son cou, et dans ses cheveux, son bassin se frottant contre son entrejambe alors que son dos prenait un arc délicieux. Naruto lui caressa les jambes en montant vers ses hanches et sa taille. Ils n'avaient jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre, poussé aussi loin des caresses aussi intimes, et des roulages de pelle aussi intenses avec qui que ce soit auparavant. L'alcool était sans aucun doute le facteur éliminant la gêne, la maladresse et l'inconfort. Naruto eut une furtive pensée : jusqu'où allaient-ils tous les deux aller comme ça ?

Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se faire des scénarios. Sasuke rompit le baiser, redressant la tête et plongeant dans son regard. Il recula, le visage blême. Naruto se redressa sur les coudes, fronçant les sourcils, aussi essoufflé et étourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Le regard de Sasuke n'avait aucun focus même alors qu'il le regardait. Il était absent, et confus, et perdu dans la brume.

Naruto allait dire quelque chose quand Sasuke brisa le silence :

\- Je… je vais vomir.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, croyant pendant un moment que Sasuke allait lui dégobiller dessus. Cela dit, ç'aurait été une bonne façon de détruire le charme et de le refroidir. Mais il préférait quand même passer son tour, quitte à pousser Sasuke pour le faire tomber par terre.

Mais le jeune homme sauta du lit comme une fusée. Même s'il n'était jamais venu chez lui, il trouva facilement la petite salle de bain dans la chambre et Naruto l'entendit se mettre à vomir, dans l'obscurité complète – il n'avait pas eu le temps d'allumer.

Complètement désorienté, le visage en feu et le cœur battant follement, Naruto ne put rien faire d'autre que prier pour que ses parents ne se réveillent pas.

* * *

 _Naruto_

Un oreiller volant me tira du sommeil le lendemain matin. Grognant dans ma barbe, je me retournai sur mon lit de fortune, par terre à quelques pas de mon vrai lit. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me donnai un élan pour m'assoir. Vous avez deviné d'où provenait le missile :

Sasuke, assis au milieu de _mon_ lit, visiblement réveillé depuis peu, avait l'air du démon en personne. Pâle, des cernes terribles sous les yeux, le visage creusé, un regard d'assassin et les cheveux en bataille. Si je n'avais pas aussi peur de ce qu'il allait me faire dans les prochaines minutes, je le trouverais même irrésistiblement mignon. Ce qui, indéniablement, me fit penser à ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Dieu, j'avais embrassé Sasuke Uchiwa. Plus qu'embrasser. Nous nous étions embrassés langoureusement sur mon lit, avec la langue, avec des mains baladeuses, avec… avec l'envie d'aller plus loin ? Je n'en avais aucune idée en ce moment. L'alcool avait sûrement fait monter la tension, et réveillé mes hormones en rut. Nous étions complètement bourrés. Sasuke aussi.

Se rappelait-il de la nuit dernière, lui ?

Mieux vaudrait peut-être que je m'inquiète du moment présent : il avait une aura pratiquement visible autour de son corps… et ça ne valait rien de bon pour moi.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? me plaignis-je en lui relançant l'oreiller – _mon_ oreiller, en plus.

\- _Qu'est-ce que_ je fous dans ton lit ? tonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Eh bien comme je suis un _gentleman_ , je t'ai laissé mon lit, visiblement !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout chez toi au juste ? s'énerva Sasuke.

\- Tu te rappelles vraiment de rien, non ?

Sasuke grogna en se passant une main sur le visage, puis amena sa deuxième main pour se frotter les yeux vigoureusement. J'en profitai pour me lever et m'étirer. Dormir par terre sur un tas de couverture avait eu le don de me donner des courbatures partout. Je fis deux pas vers le lit, mais chancelai légèrement. Woooaah. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas être aussi ambitieux après une telle soirée.

\- On est allé à cette fête, chez Karin… marmonna Sasuke, et déjà, j'entendis moins d'animosité dans sa voix.

\- Ouais et… on a bu. Enfin, toi plus que moi, expliquai-je.

J'essayai de garder mon calme. J'avais besoin de savoir. Savoir jusqu'où remontaient ses souvenirs. Est-ce qu'il se remémorait de lui au-dessus de moi ? De mes mains sur ses hanches, des siennes sur mon torse ? De notre long baiser ? Je me sentis rougir, gardant les yeux rivés sur lui.

Tout s'était terminé au moment où il s'était redressé en m'avouant avoir envie de vomir. La scène était un peu embrouillée, floue, comme si j'avais dormi quarante-huit heures après coup. Mais je me rappelais de l'avoir rejoint après quelques minutes. Il était triste à voir, la gueule enfoncée dans la cuvette et dégobillant ses tripes. Il était resté là une bonne demi-heure. Je lui avais apporté un verre d'eau et lui avais mouillé le visage avec une serviette bien froide. Après ça, il était pratiquement mort sur ses pieds. Toute énergie l'avait quitté, et je l'avais ramené dans ma chambre en le supportant avec mon poids. Je l'avais mis dans mon lit et m'étais improvisé une couchette par terre avec des draps supplémentaires que je gardais dans le placard.

\- Euh… est-ce que ça va ? demandai-je au bout d'un long silence.

Sasuke leva la tête vers moi.

\- Bordel Naruto. Parle moins fort.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

Sincèrement, depuis son accident, je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous en étions tous les deux, ni de comment je devais agir avec lui. J'imagine que nous étions amis, sinon, il ne m'aurait pas demandé de venir à cette fête avec lui. Mais nous nous étions embrassés comme si c'était la fin du monde hier soir. Ça, forcément, allait changer des choses… non ? Et s'il ne se souvenait jamais ? Non. Une fois qu'il aurait repris tous ses esprits, il allait avoir des flash-backs… et la seule idée fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Allait-il me tuer ? M'arracher les yeux ? Me détruire les parties intimes ? Et s'il allait s'imaginer que j'avais profité de lui ? Non, non. J'étais probablement aussi bourré que lui.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Euh… dis-je de nouveau. Je… rien. J'ai juste…

Et tout à coup, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, totalement horrifié. Je fronçai les sourcils, lui retournant son regard agrandi d'horreur.

\- Quoi ? fis-je.

Il sauta de mon lit, manquant de s'étaler par terre en trébuchant sur la couverture roulée en boule sous laquelle il s'était emmêlé durant la nuit. Je l'observai courir ensuite jusqu'à ma fenêtre.

\- On est chez toi ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Euh, ouais. C'est… chez moi.

\- Est-ce que tes parents sont venus nous chercher hier soir ?

Je me passai une main derrière la nuque.

\- Non ? risquai-je.

Je savais très bien que j'étais dans la merde.

\- T'as pris ta moto ? On est rentrés comme ça ?

Et cette constatation incertaine de sa part me fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de souvenirs de la veille.

De notre moment enflammé.

\- Oui, admis-je. Je sais, c'était irresponsable, mais j'étais comme toi, je savais plus ce que je faisais…

Sasuke ne réagit pas. Il ne me fit aucun sermon pour avoir mis sa vie en danger. Il se dirigea vers le lit et fouilla un peu afin de trouver son téléphone portable. Il était sûrement tombé de sa poche hier.

Il le trouva par terre près de la salle de bain et revins dans ma chambre en secouant la tête.

\- Dix-neuf appels manqués de mes parents.

Il leva le menton pour me regarder après cette annonce. Je ravalai ma salive.

\- De quand date le dernier ?

Sasuke jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son écran. Il devint plus pâle encore.

\- Dix minutes.

Au même instant, nous entendîmes une voix provenant du couloir :

\- Naruto ? Tu es là ?

C'était ma mère.

Sasuke et moi nous regardâmes rapidement. La réalisation se fit. Tous les deux debout dans la chambre, coupables jusqu'au bout des ongles. Nous avions bus et c'était assez évident. Notre gueule de bois était inscrite dans tous nos traits. Ma moto était garée un peu bizarrement devant la maison. Mes parents n'étaient pas stupides, et à l'heure qu'il était, ceux de Sasuke avaient probablement téléphoné, puisqu'ils savaient que Sasuke était parti avec moi hier soir.

Sasuke semblait être d'accord avec moi. Les pas de ma mère se rapprochaient de ma chambre.

Je dis, tout bêtement :

\- On est morts.


	12. Chapter 12

Auteure: Tch0upi

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rating: T (pour possibles futurs lemons)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Palpitations**

 _Sasuke_

J'avais honnêtement cru que les parents d'un autre adolescent ne pouvaient être plus terrifiants que les miens lorsqu'énervés. Mais en ce moment, les vieux de Naruto étaient… plus flippants que le plus terrifiant des films d'horreur. Son père fulminait sur place – j'appréhendais le moment où il exploserait. Sa mère faisait les cents pas dans le salon, où ils nous avaient tous les deux réunis. J'étais assis sur le canapé, suant à grosses gouttes afin de ne pas bouger d'un petit centimètre. Naruto était à côté de moi et n'était pas dans un meilleur état, en plus d'être pâle et fatigué. Nous avions l'air de deux gamins de la garderie prêts à se faire sermonner.

Mais je sentais d'avance que la punition allait être plus… imaginative. Nos parents n'allaient pas nous envoyer au coin pendant cinq minutes puis oublier l'incident. Même si j'avais encore la tête dans la brume et envie de vomir, j'étais bien conscient de la connerie qu'on avait faite.

J'échangeai un bref regard avec Naruto, tournant la tête en même temps qu'il la tournait vers moi. Je ravalai ma salive. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau, tout ça. Mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée que mes propres parents étaient route. Je savais qu'ils avaient sauté dans la voiture aussitôt que Kushina les avait appelés. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'Itachi soit avec eux… En temps normal je pouvais toujours compter sur lui pour calmer un peu les ardeurs de papa et maman, même si, cette fois, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir.

\- Maman, dis quelque chose… soupira Naruto au bout d'un très long silence.

En fait, elle n'avait rien dit depuis que nous avions été emmenés au salon. Elle accumulait les réprimandes à nous lancer au visage.

\- Dire quelque chose ? grogna-t-elle finalement. DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ? Naruto, je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots pour te faire comprendre à quel point ce que tu as fait est IRRESPONSABLE, IMMATURE ET COMPLÈTEMENT STUPIDE !

\- Je… je crois que j'ai compris, là, maman… marmonna-t-il.

\- NON ! cria sa mère. Non, tu n'as pas compris ! Merde, Naruto, je croyais que tu étais un jeune homme intelligent ! Tu as conduit ta moto en état d'ébriété, et tu as mis la vie d'une personne en danger ! En fait, tu aurais pu tuer plus qu'une personne, tu aurais pu tuer ton ami, toi-même, et d'autres piétons dans la rue ! Est-ce que tu réalises ?!

\- Oui, maman, je comprends. Je ne le referai plus…

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec de belles excuses, mon garçon ! s'écria son père en intervenant.

\- C'est bon, je sais…

Naruto fut interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée. Ses parents partirent aussitôt, d'un même pas énervé, vers le hall. Je me terrai un peu plus sur mon séant, essayant de disparaître dans le sofa.

\- Et c'est mon tour, soufflai-je.

Naruto me regarda.

\- J'suis vraiment désolé, Sas'.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est autant ma faute.

Mes souvenirs de la veille n'étaient pas très clairs, mais je savais encore que j'avais été saoul comme un ivrogne, avant même la fin de la soirée. Je me rappelais avoir balancé une bouteille de bière par terre (ou était-ce parce que quelqu'un m'avait bousculé ?). Je me rappelais qu'un mec m'avait collé contre un mur. Je m'étais bagarré aussi. Bon sang, j'avais bu combien de litres d'alcool ? La scène était un brouillard dans ma tête, mais je distinguais la silhouette, légèrement plus grande que moi, s'approcher de moi pendant que j'étais plaqué au mur, prisonnier. Le souvenir arriva à me faire rougir légèrement, et me fit avoir chaud tout d'un coup.

Naruto ne réagit pas à côté de moi, demeurant immobile et fronçant les sourcils dans une grimace d'agacement. Je me tortillai légèrement, essayant de chasser les images plutôt… sensuelles (FAUTE DE MEILLEUR MOT, D'ACCORD) qui allaient et venaient dans ma tête. Disons que ce n'était pas le bon moment. J'entendais la voix de mon père dans le hall. On allait me faire cuire pour le dîner. Rien de moins. Alors non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser au mec d'hier soir. Pas le moment d'essayer d'élucider ce que j'avais pu faire comme conneries.

Je vis, enfin, mes parents apparaître dans le salon, suivis par ceux de Naruto. Génial. Deux fois plus de parents pour nous faire regretter notre soirée d'hier pour le reste de nos jours. Je croisai les bras sur mon torse.

Mon père marcha jusqu'au centre du salon d'un pas pressé, les sourcils froncés et les yeux exorbités. Un peu essoufflé également. Je crus qu'il s'arrêterait pour me faire un sermon, mais il se dirigea jusqu'au canapé et m'empoigna par le bras, sa grosse main se refermant sur mon biceps.

\- Aye !

\- Tu es dans de sales draps, jeune homme !

Je le suivis sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. Ma mère, habillée aussi élégamment qu'à son habitude, était là à l'entrée du salon, me regardant avec un mixte d'inquiétude, de soulagement et de colère. C'était difficile de dire laquelle de ces émotions prédominaient, mais pendant un moment, en la regardant, je réalisai la gravité de ce que j'avais fait. Je réalisai ce qui aurait pu m'arriver.

Je lançai un dernier coup d'œil au blond avant d'être tiré vers la sortie, puis pratiquement balancé dans la voiture. Bien sûr, mon père fit attention à ma jambe, mais c'était tout juste.

Pas de trace de mon grand frère. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison allait être long.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, mon père me laissa me démerder. Mais dès que je franchis la porte d'entrée, ils m'obligèrent à m'installer au salon (il faut croire que tous les parents sont pareils lorsqu'ils engueulent leurs enfants). Ma mère se mit à côté de lui et ils ne perdirent pas de temps. À ma grande surprise, ce fut ma mère qui explosa la première.

\- À quoi as-tu pensé, Sasuke ?

Je fis la moue.

\- Je n'ai _pas_ pensé, justement, marmottai-je.

\- Eh bien, pour ça tu as tout à fait raison ! renchérit mon père.

\- Nous avions confiance en toi, Sasuke ! poursuivit ma mère. Tu imagines la nuit d'enfer que nous avons traversée sans nouvelles de toi ? Toutes les choses qu'on s'est imaginé!

J'ouvris la bouche, mais décidai de ne rien ajouter à ça.

\- Je t'avais pourtant interdit de prendre de l'alcool ! cria mon père.

\- Oh je t'en prie, papa, tu sais très bien que tous les jeunes de mon âge boivent dans les fêtes !

\- Tu veux jouer au plus malin avec moi ? Je ne disais pas non à une seule bière, Sasuke, mais une seule bière ne t'aurait pas mis dans cet état-là ! Tu t'es saoulé, tu as bu jusqu'à oublier ce que tu faisais, jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucune notion de ce qui est grave et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Tu as franchi les limites ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer dans un accident, tu le réalise ?!

N'en pouvant plus (j'avais, effectivement, atteint mes limites), je bondis debout et affrontai mon père.

\- Je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes ! hurlai-je à mon tour. Mais ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de perdre les pédales à mon âge, ou à n'importe quel moment dans votre vie ? Vous n'avez jamais eu l'impression que le ciel allait s'écrouler sur vous, que le monde s'effondrait autour ? J'ai pété les plombs, oui ! Je me suis gavé d'alcool, j'étais bourré, j'ai fait l'imbécile, je l'admets ! Mais papa arrête de me traiter comme si tu n'avais jamais perdu le contrôle de toi-même, au moins une fois !

Mon père était rouge de colère. Je me tus un instant, pour reprendre mon souffle, mais je repris avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer. Ma mère était stupéfiée à côté de lui et me fixait avec de grands yeux.

\- Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, je sais ! Mais j'en ai assez d'avoir l'impression de ne faire que ça ! Pendant un instant, juste un instant, j'ai eu envie d'oublier à quel point j'ai foiré ce jour-là ! À quel point j'ai peut-être bousillé mon futur et tous mes rêves et espoirs ! Alors pas la peine de me sermonner, parce que ce discours-là, je me le fais à moi-même tous les soirs depuis mon accident !

Je tremblais. Mon Dieu, j'avais vraiment déballé tout ça à mon père ? Avant de subir les répercussions de mon audace, je baissai la tête et m'enfuis vers l'escalier, passant en éclair devant mes parents. Je grimpai l'escalier aussi vite que me le permettait ma jambe et me réfugiai dans ma chambre. Le cœur qui battait à une vitesse surhumaine et le ventre sens dessus dessous. L'adrénaline s'évapora lentement.

Et je courus jusqu'à ma salle de bain pour vomir.

* * *

 _Naruto_

Dès que Sasuke partit avec ses parents, un silence pesant tomba au salon. Je me sentais déjà suffisamment mal. J'avais encore envie de vomir, ma tête tournait, j'avais l'estomac noué et je savais d'avance que la punition serait mémorable.

Ce ne pouvait pas être plus mémorable que le baiser que Sasuke et moi avions échangés hier soir. Étalés sur mon lit comme deux amants en chaleur… Il y avait eu langue, échange de salive, torse contre torse, mains baladeuses… Le paquet, quoi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais eu mon premier « vrai » roulage de pelle avec mon ennemi numéro un. J'avais déjà embrassé avant, bien sûr, mais… ce baiser-là avait été… plus. Plus que tout. Plus profond, plus sensuel, plus chaud, plus… Mes petits bisous innocents avec Hinata c'était rien. Je n'avais pas su ce que « désir » signifiait avant ça.

Et merde, pourquoi devais-je penser à ça en ce moment ? Avoir une érection au milieu du salon pendant que mes parents m'engueulent, ça le fait pas ! Je croisai les jambes et essayai de penser à quelque chose de froid. De laid. De franchement repoussant.

Mais je n'avais que le corps de Sasuke en tête. La façon dont il s'était collé contre moi, ses jambes de chaque côté de mon bassin… La façon dont mes mains avaient glissé si naturellement de sa taille à ses fesses.

\- Naruto ! cria ma mère. Tu m'écoutes ?!

\- Je suis désolé, je jure de ne jamais recommencer.

\- Conduire en ayant bu de l'alcool est un acte criminel, tu le sais au moins ? continua mon père avec colère. Inutile de dire que nous ne sommes vraiment pas fiers de toi sur ce coup-là !

\- Tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un ! ajouta ma mère.

\- J'ai compris, ça va !

\- Je commence à penser que Sasuke a une mauvaise influence sur toi ! déclara mon père. Tu n'as jamais agi comme ça avant. Aller dans une fête et boire jusqu'à être totalement ivre, ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de Sasuke non plus, grognai-je.

\- Ton père a raison.

\- OK ! Ça va ! Je ne suis pas un fils « parfait », comme vous le pensez tous les deux, avec d'excellents résultats. Je ne suis pas sage, ni gentil, je suis humain ! Il m'arrive aussi de faire des folies ! Je le regrette, je sais que j'ai mis la vie de Sasuke en danger, la mienne et celle des autres sur la rue ! J'ai compris ! On peut abréger ?!

Mon père grimaça brusquement à mon ton de voix. Il échangea un regard noir avec ma mère, qui le lui rendit identique. Ça allait chauffer pour mon derrière, mais j'étais vraiment énervé moi aussi. Pourquoi pensaient-ils que j'allais prendre les meilleures décisions ? Que j'allais marcher en ligne droite et être le parfait adolescent ? J'en avais assez. Et en plus, ils osaient dire que Sasuke exerçait sur moi une mauvaise influence !

\- Alors là fiston tu dépasses les bornes ! Je t'exige de parler à tes parents sur un ton plus respectueux !

\- Tu seras privée de ta moto, de conduire notre voiture, ainsi que de sorties jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! ajouta ma mère.

\- Et ton téléphone portable, gronda mon père en me présentant la paume de sa main.

\- Quoi ? Mon téléphone ? Et les urgences, on en fait quoi ? me plaignis-je.

\- J'ai grandi sans téléphone portable et je me suis toujours débrouillé pour appeler avec de la monnaie ! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Ce que tu as fait est très grave et tu ne pourras pas y réfléchir si tu passes tes soirées à flâner sur Facebook ! expliqua ma mère en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Je poussai un profond soupir.

\- Je suis autorisé à aller à l'école au moins ?

\- Tu devras rentrer à 4 heures exactement ! Pas une minute de plus.

\- Et le bal ?

\- On verra pour le bal ! C'est encore dans trois semaines !

Je soupirai de nouveau et plongeai ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon pour donner mon téléphone à mon père, qui avait toujours la main ouverte en ma direction. Il le prit et m'obligea à filer à ma chambre.

Comment allais-je survivre, seul dans ma chambre, avec rien pour me distraire de mes pensées ?

Mes pensées pleines de _Sasuke Uchiwa_ …

* * *

Sasuke s'était endormi recroquevillé sur son lit au milieu de ses cahiers étalés ainsi que quelques crayons et stylos. Ses parents étaient montés à sa chambre après le dîner, puisque leur fils n'était pas venu manger, mais avaient décidé de le laisser se reposer. Mikoto avait voulu débarrasser son lit, mais Fugaku lui avait suggéré de ne pas le déranger. Sasuke avait un sommeil léger, le moindre petit bruit de souris pouvait le réveiller. Elle avait simplement déposé une autre couverture sur son corps et avait réussi l'exploit sans que le jeune homme ne se réveille.

Sasuke avait passé la journée à réviser pour ses examens. De toute façon, il était en punition, et ses parents avaient exigé de lui qu'il étudie tout le reste du weekend – ça avait été l'entente de départ, avant même qu'il parte pour la soirée du vendredi.

Le cadran digital placé sur sa table de chevet indiquait 1 :10. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, et Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce dans son sommeil. Soudain, son portable se mit à vibrer et Sasuke sursauta aussitôt. Il papillonna des paupières en fronçant des sourcils, avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Dans un geste automatique et à demi-conscient, il prit son portable et répondit en marmonnant d'une voix endormie.

\- Hey…

Il croyait sans réfléchir qu'il s'agissait sûrement de Kiba ou d'un autre de ses potes.

\- Sasuke, c'est moi.

Sasuke avait refermé les yeux, encore tout ensommeillé, mais les rouvrit d'un coup en entendant la voix grave de nulle autre que Naruto.

\- Hmm… se plaignit-il. Naruto ?

Il ouvrit un œil et vit l'heure indiquée. La réalisation se fit lentement en lui.

\- P'rquoi tu m'appelle au milieu de la nuit ? Qu'es'tu veux…?

Un petit silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Sasuke se tourna légèrement et se blottit contre lui-même, déjà prêt à retourner au pays des rêves.

\- Hum… Je voulais juste, euh… m'assurer que t'allais bien.

Un autre petit silence s'écoula avant que le garçon aux cheveux foncés n'ouvre les yeux en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Il fixa la noirceur opaque de sa chambre en essayant de comprendre. _Naruto Uzumaki_ l'appelait à une heure du matin pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien ? Sasuke pensa qu'il était sûrement en train de rêver. Ou bien c'était Naruto qui se foutait de lui.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Naruto enchaîna, toujours en chuchotant.

\- C'est parce que c'est un peu à cause de moi. J'étais pas vraiment bourré… J'aurais dû te ramener chez toi, mais j'ai décidé de boire aussi, après coup… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai cru…

\- OK, OK, s'enquit Sasuke, se passant une main sur le visage. La ferme, Naruto.

\- Tes parents t'ont engueulé ? C'était comment ?

\- Comme des parents qui engueulent leur gamin. Naruto, il est 1 heure du mat'…

\- Ils m'ont confisqué mon téléphone portable.

\- Naruto, j'en ai rien à…

Sasuke s'interrompit. Il resta surpris quelques secondes, fixant le vide face à lui, puis il se tortilla un peu pour se lever de quelques centimètres sur ses coudes.

\- Attends… quoi ?

\- Ils ont pris mon téléphone, j'en suis privé. Ainsi que ma moto, évidemment, et j'ai plus le droit de prendre la voiture. Oh et je suis privé de sortie également.

\- Mais avec quoi tu m'appelles, là, idiot ? s'écria Sasuke en gardant une voix assez basse pour ne pas être entendu.

Il entendit un petit rire étouffé de l'autre côté, un rire nerveux.

\- Je l'ai récupéré. J'ai attendu que mes parents soient bien endormis. J'ai… Il fallait que je te parle.

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre à lundi ?

\- Je…

\- C'est pas grave. Je suis probablement privé de sortie moi aussi. Je sais pas. J'ai un peu piqué une crise avant que mes parents n'aient décidé quoique ce soit concernant ma punition. J'ai… pété les plombs et je me suis isolé dans ma chambre toute la journée.

Naruto poussa un soupir.

\- Je vois le genre. J'imagine que c'est… bien mérité. On a été assez cons, je dois dire.

Sasuke se surprit à rire, sincèrement amusé, et au même moment, son cœur se mettait à palpiter d'une étrange façon. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Inconsciemment, il porta une main vers sa poitrine et se palpa lentement à cet endroit. Il ne savait pas si c'était inconfortable ou agréable comme sensation.

\- Je l'admets… murmura-t-il.

\- Hey, Sasuke…

\- Quoi ?

Naruto attendit quelques secondes.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens d'hier soir ?

Sasuke ravala sa salive. Est-ce que Naruto parlait de toute la soirée ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu avec ce mec ?

Et puis, pourquoi ce serait une mauvaise chose ? Pourquoi cela le dérangerait-il que Naruto le voit avec un autre garçon ? Sasuke fit une grimace en secouant la tête, chamboulé et perdu dans ses pensées et émotions.

\- N-non… Pas vraiment. Et toi ?

\- Je… je… Oui, marmonna le blond très rapidement. Je devrais y aller avant que mes parents ne m'entendent.

\- Bonne chance en allant remettre ton portable où tu l'as pris.

\- Ouais… merci.

Sasuke ricana nerveusement.

\- Bonne nuit, Sasuke. À lundi ?

\- À lundi.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Sasuke posa son iPhone sur son lit et vit que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Mais c'était sûrement la fatigue.

OK, cette raison n'avait aucune logique. Sasuke secoua la tête de nouveau. Il réalisa alors que son lit était parsemé de ses cahiers de cours et de crayons. Il rangea le tout, en profita pour descendre à la cuisine pour se verser un verre d'eau. Puis, lentement, tout en étant incapable de chasser la voix de velours de Naruto, il se remit au lit, sous les couvertures cette fois, et tenta de s'endormir.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son cœur qui battait la chamade et qui, malgré les minutes qui s'envolaient, semblait ne pas vouloir se calmer.

* * *

 _À Suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

Auteure: Tch0upi

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rating: T (pour possibles futurs lemons)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Indécision**

C'était dimanche soir. La famille Uchiwa avait soupé tous les quatre comme à leur habitude, bien que ce soir-là, le plus jeune fût présent uniquement de corps. Sasuke n'avait sorti aucun son, se contentant de picorer dans son assiette sans grand appétit. Itachi avait fait la conversation avec leurs parents pour eux deux, parlant de ses dernières sorties avec Yahiko et de leur fameux projet dont ils ne pouvaient encore révéler. Itachi avait fait mine pendant tout le souper de l'annoncer, essayant d'attirer l'attention de son petit frère en sachant qu'il était de nature très curieux. Mais Sasuke était ailleurs, et rien n'allait le ramener sur terre ce soir.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, Itachi et son père allèrent rejoindre Mikoto qui visionnait un téléroman sur le divan du salon. Fugaku attrapa le journal qu'il n'avait pas terminé ce matin-là et reprit sa lecture tandis qu'Itachi se mit à répondre à ses messages sur son téléphone. Il s'était écoulée environ une heure lorsque les trois entendirent des pas. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'escalier pour voir Sasuke en descendre lentement, au rythme que lui permettait sa jambe.

Fugaku fut le premier à remarquer l'enveloppe blanche que son fils avait en main. Il posa son journal tandis que sa femme, à ses côtés, mettait sur pause la série télé qu'elle regardait. Itachi leva la tête. Un silence envahit la maisonnée, toute la famille attentive à ce qui ressemblait aux premiers signes de vie du plus jeune depuis le début du weekend.

Fugaku se leva pour rejoindre son fils à l'entrée du salon. Sasuke lui tendit l'enveloppe que son père prit et ouvrit.

\- Programme non contingenté de Sciences politiques, marmonna l'adolescent d'une voix monotone et fatiguée en même temps que son père prenait connaissance de la nature du document – sa demande d'admission à la Fac. Il reste encore des places, ce qui me permettra d'intégrer un meilleur programme lors du trimestre suivant.

On voyait clairement, dans son visage sans émotions et dans son regard éteint, qu'il agissait par obligations et que tous les membres de son corps se faisaient violence pour accepter quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Fugaku en fut touché, glissant la demande d'admission de son fils cadet dans l'enveloppe une fois qu'il fut assuré que tout avait été rempli correctement. Il posa son regard sur Sasuke et entendit presque les mots que Sasuke n'avait pas prononcés : _T'es content là, papa ?_

Il soupira.

\- Je sais que tu es déçu, dit-il.

Sasuke détourna le regard.

\- Mais je sais que tu comprends aussi les raisons qui me forcent à te pousser ainsi.

\- Ouais peu importe, marmonna le jeune homme avec une pointe d'animosité dans la voix.

Puis il pivota et retourna à l'escalier qu'il grimpa sans plus de cérémonie afin de retourner à sa chambre.

Fugaku lutta contre la culpabilité qui menaçait de faire remonter son dîner. Il était difficile pour un parent de voir son enfant dans cet état-là. Quel père en prendrait plaisir ? Il haïssait devoir faire preuve de si peu de compassion, mais il était son père, et prenait ses tâches très au sérieux. Si Sasuke était trop blessé, à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement, pour être lucide dans ses choix, alors il le serait pour lui.

Il se retourna et revint à sa place sur le divan, près de sa femme qui arborait une expression triste. Elle posa une main délicate sur celle de Fugaku.

\- Il fait des efforts, et tu sais que ça lui en coûte, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Fugaku cacheta l'enveloppe et la tripota encore quelques secondes.

\- Notre fils ne va pas bien et je devrais faire plus pour remédier à ça.

\- Que peut-on faire de plus, mon chéri ? Il sait que nous sommes là pour lui. Il a juste besoin de temps, et je te l'ai déjà dit.

Sa mâchoire se serra et le muscle tressauta sur le côté de sa joue. Ce foutu accident, songea-t-il en repensant à son fils avant ce jour fatidique. À sa confiance ferme et solide en l'avenir. À son tempérament. Sasuke était un garçon qui savait où il allait et qui savait surtout qu'il en était _capable_. Même si Fugaku n'avait jamais aimé le voir grimper sur des trapèzes, il avait dû admettre que Sasuke était doué et même plus que doué. Et qu'il avait son chemin tout tracé devant lui. Car non, il n'avait jamais douté que Sasuke avait le potentiel et surtout le talent et la volonté de devenir professionnel.

Il soupira. Après quelques minutes, ce fut Itachi qui parla.

\- Tout ira bien, papa. Sasuke est têtu comme une bourrique. C'est une bonne qualité pour aller loin dans la vie. Je ne suis pas inquiet pour mon frère.

Fugaku hocha la tête aux paroles de son fils aîné. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa femme sur la joue. Puis il se leva et tapota l'épaule d'Itachi au passage.

\- Je vais aller poster l'enveloppe, annonça-t-il.

Mikoto acquiesça avec un doux sourire. Elle comprenait les états d'âmes de son mari parce qu'elle les vivait aussi. Ce n'était pas facile de voir leur fils dans cet état, elle en souffrait beaucoup. Mais elle savait aussi, comme Itachi, que son plus jeune était une force de la nature et que s'il vivait une période difficile, il n'en ressortirait que grandi et encore plus fort. Il avait besoin de temps et c'est ce qu'elle lui donnerait, tout en le laissant savoir qu'elle était encore sa mère et qu'elle serait là pour lui pour toujours.

* * *

 _Naruto_

C'était l'une de ces journées de fin d'année, les classes terminées, il ne restait que les examens. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur presque aveuglant et les fleurs avaient poussés dans la cours, le long des bâtiments du bahut. Les cliques traînaient dehors entre les examens, profitant des derniers instants avant la fin. Il faisait chaud et beau, c'était franchement une journée magnifique.

Pour ma part, je venais de terminer mon dernier examen de la journée. Mathématiques. J'étais, inutile de le dire, lessivé. Mentalement vidé.

Je marchais dans le couloir à la recherche d'Hinata, lorsque je croisai la bande de Sasuke. Kiba, Shikamaru, même Deidara et Sasori traînaient avec eux. En les apercevant, comme à mon habitude depuis mes premières années du lycée, j'eus l'instinct de m'arrêter et me détourner, choisir un autre chemin. Mais Kiba me vit et m'interpella.

\- Hey Uzumaki ! Par ici.

Je remontai la bretelle de mon sac sur mon épaule et soupirai. Que pouvaient-ils me vouloir ? Mes sourcils se froncèrent en croisant les regards de Sasori et Deidara. La dernière fois que je les avais vu, je m'étais presque bagarré avec eux. Et à la fête chez Karin, c'était Sasuke qui s'était occupé de leur cas. Dans quelle position cela me mettait-il avec eux en ce moment ? Après une semaine d'examens, et une semaine à être en punition et cloîtré chez moi, la fête chez Karin me paraissait à des années lumières. Je n'avais pas même reparlé à Sasuke. Je l'avais croisé dans les couloirs mais tous les deux avions été très pris par nos examens finaux.

À nouveau, je soupirai, mais décidai tout de même de marcher vers eux. Sasori était appuyé sur un casier. Deidara fit la grimace. Kiba vint me tapoter l'épaule comme si nous étions de vieux amis.

\- Comment ça va, mon pote ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'suis pas ton pote.

Je me tournai vers les deux principaux fauteurs de trouble.

\- Que se passe-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Sasori et Deidara s'échangèrent un regard, puis Deidara marmotta quelque chose que je ne captai pas. Le rouquin, en guise de réponse, le bouscula contre le casier. J'eus un petit mouvement de recul, sûr qu'une bagarre allait commencer, mais Kiba me lança un coup d'œil exaspéré en soupirant dramatiquement.

Puis, Sasori se tourna vers moi.

\- Cet idiot et moi on voulait te présenter nos excuses. Pour, tu sais, l'autre fois dans le couloir.

\- OK, dis-je simplement. Pas de problème.

\- Alors c'est bon, on fait la paix ? continua le blondinet.

Je le regardai, les sourcils froncés. Même si Sasuke avait un peu raison, et que je ne me sentais plus (depuis longtemps) comme l'intello ringard que j'eus été la plus grande partie de ma vie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'agir encore sur la défensive face à des gars comme eux. Des gars qui, depuis la maternelle jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avaient fait de ma vie un enfer sur terre. Des gars qui se moquaient des gens comme moi.

Depuis que Sasuke m'avait fait toutes ces confidences à mon sujet, j'avais pris conscience de la réalité. Je n'étais pas un ringard, ni un petit intello aux yeux des autres élèves du lycée. Certes, je portais encore des vêtements affreux (à en écouter Sasuke, du moins), j'avais des lunettes qui ne m'avantageaient pas (ça, c'était le commentaire de mon cousin Yahiko), mais je n'étais pas un _loser_. J'étais un phénomène inexpliqué, apparemment. J'étais inatteignable parce que je me sentais comme tel. Je me sentais encore comme le petit garçon rejeté, le petit garçon qu'on coinçait dans les toilettes, le petit garçon qu'on enfermait dans le placard du concierge à la fin des cours. Le petit garçon traumatisé qui s'était coupé lui-même des autres pour se protéger. C'était moi qui m'étais isolé socialement. Et grâce à Sasuke, je l'avais compris.

 _Grâce à Sasuke…_

Avais-je seulement conscience de l'ironie de mes pensées ? De l'ironie de la situation ? C'était Sasuke mon pire bourreau. Mon pire tortionnaire. Le cauchemar de mon enfance. La brute qui m'avait intimidé toute ma vie. Et c'était lui qui m'avait fait comprendre les raisons de ma solitude. Les raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais volontairement mis en marge des autres…

Je soupirai et serrai la main tendue de Deidara.

\- Ouais, on fait la paix, dis-je avec un sourire.

Sasori me tendit la sienne et je la serrai ensuite. Kiba eut un grand sourire.

\- Dis, mec, on se fait une partie de foot sur le terrain, là. T'es avec nous ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les grandes fenêtres du couloir où nous nous trouvions, qui donnaient justement sur la cours et sur le terrain de foot. Des élèves traînaient le long de celui-ci, d'autres se lançaient une balle. Ça sentait les vacances d'été à plein nez. Je me retournai vers Kiba en me mordant la lèvre du bas. Étais-je vraiment en train de vivre ça ? Avoir des amis à la toute fin du lycée ? Alors que j'avais passé toutes ces années dans mon coin, subissant des moqueries et autres, alors qu'en fait, on avait simplement été trop intimidé pour m'approcher ?

Mais je me rappelai alors que ma punition n'avait pas encore été levé. Et qu'en fait, tout au fond de moi, j'avais pas trop envie de jouer au foot avec eux.

\- Euh… en fait, je suis privé de sortie. Désolé, peut-être la prochaine fois !

Kiba haussa les épaules.

\- Bah OK, mec, pas de problème.

Je commençai à m'éloigner, mais Kiba m'interpella de nouveau. Je me retournai.

\- On te verra au bal, n'est-ce pas ?

J'eus un petit serrement à la poitrine. Au fond, j'étais heureux.

\- Ouais, j'y serai. Salut.

* * *

Je songeais encore à ce qui venait de se passer avec Kiba et compagnie lorsque je trouvai Hinata. Elle était à son casier avec Sakura. D'abord étonné de les voir toutes les deux ensembles, je secouai la tête et m'avançai vers elle. Mon cœur battait la chamade, en pensant à ce que je m'apprêtais à annoncer à la jolie brune. Les deux filles étaient en train de rigoler et elles avaient l'air de bonne humeur. Ça ne durerait pas pour Hinata, et je me sentais comme le dernier des salauds, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à me pavaner avec une fille qui croyait que je l'aimais tandis que je ne pouvais cesser de penser à un mec que j'avais embrassé dans son dos.

Sakura me vit la première. Elle agrandit les yeux et se remit à pouffer avant de prévenir Hinata. La plus jeune ricana davantage en posant son regard sur moi. Je me rapprochai, confus quant à leurs rigolades. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Hey, fis-je.

Sakura me présenta un grand sourire rempli de malice. Je le lui rendis.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Hinata d'une voix douce.

Elle souriait et je la trouvai si belle que j'en vins à me demander pourquoi j'étais en train de faire ça. C'était vrai, après tout, non ? Elle était géniale. C'était une fille parfaite pour moi. Jolie, intelligente, gentille et nous avions beaucoup d'intérêts communs. Mais la seule pensée de la bouche chaude et sensuelle de Sasuke (Dieu, son _corps_ sous mes mains) me remit les idées en place. Ou plutôt, les remit en émoi.

Je me tournai vers Sakura.

\- Dis, tu peux nous laisser un moment ?

\- J'allais partir, ma mère voulait que je rentre pour l'aider à préparer le dîner, expliqua-t-elle. Je t'appelle ce soir, Hinata ?

La brune acquiesça avec un sourire.

\- OK !

Ma meilleure amie m'adressa un dernier au revoir puis s'éloigna dans le corridor. Il y avait de moins en moins d'élèves dans l'école. Les examens pour aujourd'hui avaient fini à seize heures. Nous étions vendredi. Dans exactement deux semaines, ce serait le bal des finissants.

Je me plaçai devant Hinata. La jeune fille attendit.

\- Hum… Il fallait que… qu'on parle.

\- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais commencé à « fréquenter » Hinata, le jour où je l'avais défendu devant Sasuke et sa bande. Sasuke qui l'embêtait.

Et j'étais sur le point de rompre avec elle parce que j'avais embrassé ce même Sasuke. Et que j'avais aimé. J'avais aimé l'embrasser, assez pour avoir envie de recommencer. Assez pour ne penser qu'à ça depuis que ça c'était passé.

\- Vas-y, Naruto, m'encouragea-t-elle gentiment.

\- C'est… Je voulais… En fait, j'y ai réfléchi et…

Je levai les yeux vers les siens et nous nous regardâmes quelques instants.

\- Je crois que…

Mais allez, Naruto, dis-le, bon sang !

Elle continuait à me regarder et je me mis tout simplement à bloquer.

J'étais profondément troublé par le baiser (on est d'accord, assez _chaud_ ) que j'avais échangé avec Sasuke. Mais j'étais pourtant incapable de blesser Hinata. D'un côté, ça allait bien entre nous, et puis il n'y avait aucune chance que Sasuke revienne vers moi. D'abord, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était que l'œuvre de toute l'alcool qu'il avait ingérée. Et puis, il allait se rendre au bal avec une fille (ma meilleure amie). Sakura m'avait parlé d'une soirée qu'elle avait passé chez lui à faire des devoirs, qu'ils avaient rigolé ensemble et qu'ils s'étaient revus une ou deux fois pour traîner – apparemment, ça allait bien entre eux. Nan, mieux valait que je reste dans cette position. Ce baiser… il ne valait rien. Sasuke était ivre mort. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de m'embrasser. Si ça se trouve, il ne savait pas que c'était moi. Peut-être avait-il cru que j'étais un autre gars ?

Non. Sasuke n'était pas gay…

N'est-ce pas ?

Mon cœur se desserra et je souris à Hinata, essayant plus que tout désormais de m'évader du tournant qu'avait pris le fil de mes pensées.

\- Tu sais, ce serait bien si tu venais dîner à la maison, avec mes parents et mon cousin. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?_

Hinata parut surprise, mais lentement un sourire étira son visage. Elle était vraiment mignonne, là-dessus, pas de doute.

\- J'en serais ravie. Quand ?

\- Hum… ce soir ?

\- J'accepte.

J'étais un jeune homme qui allait entrer à l'université, j'avais un avenir prometteur, une petite amie super géniale, une famille aimante.

Pourquoi me sentais-je si horriblement déçu ? Et vide ?

\- À mon tour de te demander quelque chose, reprit Hinata.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur elle en hochant la tête.

\- Tu n'aimeras pas l'idée, mais ce n'est pas la mienne.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, maintenant réellement curieux :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, Sakura souhaite qu'on fasse les boutiques pour dénicher nos robes pour le bal.

\- OK et alors ?

\- Elle voudrait que ce soit une sortie à quatre…

Traduction de « à quatre » = moi, Hinata, Sakura et Sasuke.

Joie !

* * *

À SUIVRE...

 _C'est un court chapitre mais il fera la transition avec la partie finale de l'histoire. Quelques chapitres encore, j'espère que vous avez aimé!  
_

 _En même temps, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de "Flesh and Bones" en tant que roman, sur mon compte Wattpad et Fictionpress (vous pourrez trouver les liens sur mon profil ). Il y a beaucoup de changements sur cette histoire mais j'espère que vous aimerez toujours. Des changements énormes sont nécessaires quand on passe de fanfiction à histoire originale. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, eh bien passez votre chemin tout simplement, mais merci de considérer :) Je travaille très fort pour essayer de devenir auteure et publier un jour :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Auteure: Tch0upi

Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rating : T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Confidences**

Ces mains sur sa taille. Cette bouche chaude qui voyageait de ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou exposé, et sa peau qui se recouvrit de chair de poule. Le jeune homme avait le souvenir de ce moment gravé dans sa mémoire et pourtant, le visage de son partenaire restait complètement caché dans l'ombre. Il se rappelait une chambre ordinaire, un matelas, sur lequel ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Sasuke se rappelait le visage de l'autre qu'il avait lui-même caressé tout en l'embrassant. Ses joues étaient douces, au parfum d'après-rasage.

 _Et maintenant quoi ?_

Il n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon de toute sa vie. Des filles, oui. Enfin, juste une. Même si la plupart des rumeurs concernant Karin et lui étaient fausses, il avait tout de même déjà embrassé la jeune femme. La différence était… flagrante. Il avait ressenti des petits chatouillements dans le ventre avec Karin. Une fébrilité d'adolescence, une excitation passagère… Mais Sasuke se souvenait de la chaleur intense qui l'avait habité quand ce jeune homme mystérieux l'avait embrassé comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il était ivre, complètement bourré, le corps intoxiqué, empoisonné par l'alcool et ses sens étaient en émoi, mais les sensations avaient été électrisantes et il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ça avait été des feux d'artifices, ni plus ni moins.

 _Donc, je suis gay._

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

Peut-être qu'il était bisexuel. Il ne détestait pas les filles, mais… quelque chose dans son corps se produisait juste à penser au garçon qui l'avait embrassé. À penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer ensuite… Avait-il simplement rêvé ? Il s'était réveillé dans la chambre de Naruto. Peut-être que le gars mystère et lui s'étaient roulé une pelle chez Karin, pendant la soirée, avant de quitter…

Ou peut-être que c'était Naruto.

 _Non._

\- Uchiwa.

Ça ne pouvait pas être le blond. Sasuke chassa aussitôt cette suggestion.

Sauf que plus il y pensait, plus c'était évident que… Enfin, que peut-être que c'était vraiment lui. Ils étaient rentrés ensemble chez Naruto, tous deux ivres morts. Sasuke avait de très vagues souvenirs de leur ascension dans l'escalier, leur tentative de ne faire aucun bruit, et l'écrasement sur le matelas du blond. Après ça, c'était, depuis des jours, un trou noir dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

 _Non_ , pensa-t-il derechef, tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte cramoisie. Il ne pouvait pas avoir embrassé Naruto, de manière si sensuelle, si… si _passionnée_.

\- Hé, Uchiwa !

Sasuke, qui avait le menton enfoncé dans sa paume, leva les yeux vers celui qui l'appelait incessamment.

Neji. Le brun était debout devant son pupitre, alors qu'autour d'eux la classe s'était déjà vidée. Il fronçait des sourcils en le fixant comme s'il possédait trois yeux.

\- Quoi ? bougonna Sasuke.

\- L'examen est terminé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Sasuke réalisa qu'il avait passé les dernières minutes de l'épreuve complètement dans les vapes. Il jeta un œil à la pendule.

\- J'étais dans mes pensées, soupira-t-il.

\- Messieurs, lança le professeur toujours derrière son bureau. Vos copies, s'il vous plaît.

Sasuke rassembla ses affaires. Il avait terminé son test depuis au moins un quart d'heures, mais ce n'était pas permis de quitter avant la fin. Il inscrivit son nom en remarquant qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait (mais où avait-il la tête ?) et s'empressa de prendre son sac et amener sa copie au professeur.

\- Et bonnes vacances, les garçons, termina celui-ci alors que Neji et Sasuke détalaient vers la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitues d'être dans les nuages, comme ça, commenta Neji. À quoi tu pensais ?

\- À rien.

\- Tu as choisi ta FAC ?

\- Oui…

Dans le couloir, ils furent interrompus par toute la bande. Sasuke leva la tête au moment où Karin sautillait devant lui, accompagnée par Kiba, Deidara et Sasori.

\- T'as fini ton dernier exam', ça y est, mon pote ? s'écria Kiba.

Neji, qui n'était pas familier avec eux, et qui ne les appréciait pas tellement, s'éclipsa discrètement. Sasuke le remarqua s'éloigner dans le corridor en continuant à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Non, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes… Mais un certain jeune homme – qui embrassait comme un Dieu – habitait toutes ses pensées.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la fin du lycée ! continua Karin. Ça fait drôle, je me demande si on va tous se revoir !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Kiba. Bien sûr, on garde contact.

\- En tout cas, poursuivit Sasori en regardant Sasuke. On allait se faire une partie de foot sur le terrain, tu viens ?

\- On a demandé à Uzumaki, mais il pouvait pas, ronchonna Deidara. Vous êtes bons copains, maintenant, non ? Je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouves.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, sentant son cœur redoubler de vitesse.

\- Euh… ça va, on est…

Dans son champ de vision, il aperçut Sakura marcher au milieu du corridor.

\- Sasuke, t'es sûr que tout va bien ?

Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement, resserrant la main autour de la bretelle de son sac à dos.

\- Excusez-moi, les gars, je dois y aller, bredouilla-t-il. À plus… ou pas…

Et il s'éloigna en jouant du coude parmi tous les étudiants qui sortaient des classes et qui peuplaient le couloir.

\- Il est bizarre, celui-là.

\- Il est bizarre depuis son accident, lança Deidara en croisant les bras.

Sasuke accéléra le pas pour arriver au niveau de la jeune fille.

\- Hé, Sakura, appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna en entendant son prénom et sourit quand elle le vit.

\- Salut, s'exclama-t-elle chaleureusement. Alors ? Le dernier exam' ?

\- Facile, répondit-il vaguement. Je me demandais… tu aurais vu Naruto, par hasard ?

Une étrange étincelle s'alluma dans le regard émeraude devant lui. Sakura afficha ensuite un petit rictus avant de secouer la tête, l'air innocent. Sasuke fronça même les sourcils, l'impression que la jeune fille se foutait de sa gueule.

\- Non. En fait, oui. Il dit qu'il devait rentrer, à cause de sa punition et tout ça.

\- Oh… Ça va, je passerai chez lui en rentrant.

\- Tu devrais peut-être attendre plus tard, intervint alors Sakura. Ça ne doit pas être très important ?

\- Je…

\- Parce que Naruto a invité Hinata chez lui ce soir, elle vient de m'envoyer un message texte pour m'en aviser, car on devait à la base passer la soirée ensemble pour organiser notre séance de magasinage. Il doit être avec elle en ce moment.

Oh.

Oui, Naruto avait une petite amie. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Toutes les fois où il les avait vus s'embrasser dans les couloirs.

Non que ça le dérangeait ou quoique ce soit.

Pourquoi ressentait-il ce poids lourd dans l'estomac, alors ?

\- Ah, d'accord…

Un moment passa. Autour de lui, c'était comme si la terre avait cessé de tourner. Mais pourquoi diable était-il si déçu ? Les probabilités pour que le garçon soit Naruto étaient presque nulles, et puis même si c'était lui, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? On ne tombait pas amoureux à cause d'un simple baiser. Et Sasuke n'était définitivement pas amoureux du blond pour commencer.

Et il n'avait même pas de preuves que c'était bien lui. Même que ça ne faisait aucun sens. Parce que Naruto…

…ne lui aurait rien dit. _Évidemment_.

\- Ça va ?

La voix féminine résonna en écho et il releva les yeux.

\- T'as l'air triste…, ajouta Sakura.

Sasuke secoua la tête et afficha un maigre sourire.

\- Non, j'ai juste… Non, laisse tomber.

\- OK…

Puis, après quelques secondes, alors que le couloir était presque vide autour d'eux, Sakura demanda :

\- On marche ensemble ?

Sasuke sourit, cette fois sincèrement. Et hocha la tête.

\- OK.

* * *

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Sasuke avait suivie Sakura jusque chez elle. La marche l'avait calmé, apaisé, et il se sentait un peu mieux. Il faisait chaud dehors, mais la brise douce qui soufflait était très agréable. Sakura avait parlé durant tout le chemin, discutant de ses projets d'université, de travail d'été et plus encore – honnêtement, Sasuke n'avait pas tout enregistré de son charabia.

Il réalisa cependant une fois arrivé sur le porche de sa maison qu'il devrait rentrer, s'il ne voulait pas subir de nouveau les foudres de ses parents.

\- Je suis toujours puni, marmonna-t-il. Et j'ai un couvre-feu.

\- Reste un peu, s'il te plaît, insista Sakura. Mes parents sont sortis, je vais m'ennuyer à mourir.

\- Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas rester… Qu'est-ce que mes parents vont s'imaginer…

Sakura fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire taquin.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'explique cette réputation que tu as, Sasu !

\- Ouais, peut-être une autre fois…, dit-il en se détournant.

Mais la jeune fille l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira de force à l'intérieur, claquant ensuite la porte.

Voilà comment il se trouva, cinq minutes plus tard, appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine, pendant que Sakura s'affairait à leur trouver quelque chose à grignoter, à tenter de convaincre son père au téléphone. Il rechigna, lui rabattant les oreilles au sujet de son interdiction formelle de sortir. Par miracle, Sasuke finit par le persuader. Fugaku lui donna jusqu'à dix-neuf heures tapantes pour être à la maison.

\- Tu vois ? s'exclama Sakura, victorieuse, derrière le comptoir. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Tes parents sont chouettes.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, bougonna Sasuke.

\- Arrête, j'ai bien vu quand je suis allée chez toi l'autre jour. Tes parents t'adorent. Tu as de la chance.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Eh bien, les miens sont super, mais ils sont très absents… Enfin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Il haussa les épaules sans grand intérêt, ce qui exaspéra la jeune femme. Celle-ci finit par organiser leur soirée elle-même. D'abord, ils s'installèrent au salon pour déguster les collations qu'elle avait préparées. Sakura se remit à jacasser, mais au bout d'un moment, elle l'incita à raconter pourquoi son père était si réticent à le laisser passer du temps avec des filles.

Étonnamment, Sasuke finit par parler. Il discuta avec Sakura de tout plein de choses, de ses amis, de Karin, des quelques moments intimes qu'il avait partagés avec elle – prenant grand soin de confirmer qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de plus qu'embrasser. Il parla de son accident, de sa relation avec son père depuis son enfance, de son frère et son petit ami.

Sakura l'écouta et raconta à son tour quelques-unes de ses propres expériences qui, comme les siennes, s'avéraient quasi-inexistantes. Ils furent tous les deux très surpris de se rendre compte qu'une heure s'était écoulée ainsi… Et très honnêtement, Sasuke avait apprécié ce moment.

Il n'était que dix-sept heures trente et, lorsqu'ils réalisèrent toutes les confidences qu'ils s'étaient faites, ils plongèrent dans un silence embarrassé.

\- On monte dans ma chambre ? proposa Sakura au bout de ce moment très gênant. J'ai une console, on pourrait se faire une partie de quelque chose !

\- OK, répliqua simplement Sasuke.

La grande maison était si vide. Heureusement. Il ne pensait pas avoir pu se confier autant en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Même qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit tout ça à Sakura Haruno. Elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie du monde. Ils étaient juste amis.

Peut-être que c'était plus facile, aussi. De parler à une personne qu'on ne connaissait pas beaucoup.

Une fois dans la chambre de Sakura, Sasuke alla s'asseoir par terre contre le lit, face à la télé. Sakura ouvrit la console et mit Mario Kart. Elle prit les manettes et alla rejoindre Sasuke. Ils jouèrent une première partie, mais le silence toujours gênant demeurait, presque stagnant autour d'eux.

N'en pouvant plus, Sakura décida de briser la glace :

\- Dis, Sasuke…

\- Hm ? fit le garçon, concentré dans la partie, les yeux rivés sur _Bowser_ , son personnage.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé un truc entre Naruto et toi, à cette fête chez Karin ?

Sasuke fut si surpris qu'il en lâcha presque sa manette.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je sais pas. T'es bizarre depuis. Et Naruto aussi. Et vous ne vous parlez plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle poursuivit la partie.

Sasuke, de son côté, se gifla mentalement. Est-ce que c'était si évident ? Et pourquoi Naruto paraissait-il bizarre aux yeux de sa meilleure amie ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui, au final ? Il était vrai, maintenant que Sakura le disait, que Naruto ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis cet appel téléphonique au milieu de la nuit. D'accord, ils étaient tous les deux cloîtrés chez eux grâce à la punition qu'ils avaient totalement mérité, et puis les examens prenaient tout leur temps, mais…

Et si Naruto était bien le mec que Sasuke avait embrassé ? Et si Naruto en avait été complètement dégoûté ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens… Parce que Naruto l'avait appelé à une heure du matin. Ça voulait dire qu'il désirait encore lui parler. Il avait même risqué de réveiller ses parents pour récupérer son foutu téléphone.

Sasuke sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ses mains devinrent moites sur la manette… Mince, pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Vaguement, les images se mettaient en place dans sa mémoire embrumée. Il revoyait la mâchoire du gars, qu'il avait caressé de ses doigts. Il se revit, monté sur lui, à califourchon. Ses joues devinrent écarlates. Il se souvint avoir touché son visage, ses épaules. Et ce mec, peu importe qui il était, avait été ferme et dur sous ses mains. Alors c'était un garçon bien bâti.

Naruto, qu'il en soit damné, avait une place bien haute sur la liste de ceux dont les critères concordaient.

\- Alors ? Tu vas me le dire ? Tu peux pas nier que tu as été vraiment bizarre depuis quelques jours.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, jetant un coup d'œil discret vers son amie. Un rictus étira ses lèvres.

\- Je ne le nie pas.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en le bousculant. Allez, dis-moi !

Le son de son rire fut si adorable, que pendant quelques secondes, Sasuke se laissa aller aussi. Il ricana légèrement, oubliant la douleur encore présente dans sa jambe, et oublia tout le reste. L'École de cirque, l'université, Naruto, son père… Il y avait une ambiance avec Sakura. Quand ils étaient tous les deux seuls, elle n'était plus aussi lourde et chiante qu'à l'école, avec ses amies…

 _Oh et puis, au diable,_ songea-t-il.

\- J'ai embrassé un gars.

Sakura lâcha sa manette, qui s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit mat. Elle se tourna vers lui, et Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que ses yeux étaient agrandis comme des balles.

Il mit la partie sur pause et posa sa manette à son tour, avec plus de grâce et de délicatesse.

Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle, il remarqua que ce n'était pas que son regard qui s'était élargi. Sa bouche était grande ouverte.

\- Sakura, c'est pas très charmant…

Elle referma la bouche et secoua la tête.

\- Désolée, mais… _QUOI ?!_

\- Ce n'est pas _si_ surprenant, non ?

\- Ben…

Sakura ne répondit pas immédiatement. Quand elle fut remise du choc, elle se gratta la tempe, la tête inclinée légèrement.

\- Mais je savais pas que tu étais… enfin… gay.

\- Je ne savais pas non plus… Je suis confus, en fait.

\- Je vois. Mais… ce type, tu le connaissais ?

Le regard rivé par terre, sur ses doigts qui s'entremêlaient nerveusement, Sasuke fit la grimace.

\- Voilà le problème, bredouilla-t-il. Je m'en rappelle pas. J'étais bourré.

\- C'est Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-elle alors.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout !

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes bizarre tous les deux.

\- Si c'était lui, tu crois pas que Naruto m'en aurait parlé ?

\- Et bien, s'il est aussi têtu que toi, je ne pense pas !

\- Comment ça, têtu ? Je te dis que c'est pas lui. Impossible.

Sakura se mit à rigoler en voyant l'expression de Sasuke. Elle qui, il y avait encore quelques semaines, s'était mise en tête de sortir avec le beau brun, elle qui en rêvait la nuit. Il fallait croire que le monde ne tournait plus rond depuis l'accident de Sasuke. Certes, elle ne regrettait pas cette amitié entre eux deux…

Pas une seule seconde.

\- Bon ça va, j'arrête de t'embêter, gros bêta, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Mais… on va toujours au bal ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke leva la tête vers elle.

\- Je sais que je ne t'intéresse pas, que je ne t'ai jamais intéressée… pas comme _ça_ , du moins, marmonna-t-elle.

C'était à son tour d'être gênée.

\- Mais j'aimerais vraiment y aller avec toi. Comme amis. Je pense qu'on aura bien du plaisir malgré tout.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Comme c'était prévu.

\- Et que feras-tu à propos de ce gars mystérieux ?

\- Rien. Je l'ai sûrement choqué… Sinon, il se serait manifesté.

\- C'était si chaud que ça ?

Sasuke rougit brusquement en fusillant la jeune fille des yeux. Attrapant un oreiller à distance de sa main, il le balança sur elle.

\- T'es pas bien toi !

\- Quoi ? rit-elle. Si tu crois qu'il serait venu te retrouver, ça devait être passionné et tout…

\- C'était…

Sasuke hésita longuement. Sakura, moqueuse, termina à sa place.

\- Chaud et sensuel. Pas la peine de m'épargner !

\- Je n'essayais pas de…

Sakura avait placé l'oreiller contre son ventre et s'appuyait dessus.

\- Et toi ? l'interrompit-elle de nouveau. Tu voudrais le revoir ?

\- Je… aucune idée, grommela Sasuke en se renfrognant.

La jeune fille continua de le regarder avec les yeux illuminés. Agacé, Sasuke se retourna.

\- On continue cette partie ou quoi ?

Elle reprit sa manette et Sasuke sortit du mode pause.

Ils terminèrent le Grand prix, que Sasuke remporta, avant que ce dernier n'admette finalement, à voix basse :

\- Peut-être que oui.

 _Je voudrais le revoir._

* * *

Ma mère me passa les assiettes que je déposai dans l'évier, me préparant à nettoyer la vaisselle. Dans le salon, mon père jacassait avec Yahiko comme deux vieilles femmes en manque de potins.

\- Tu sais, je la trouve vraiment mignonne cette petite, commenta Kushina en m'aidant à tout déposer.

\- Tu parles comme si elle avait quatre ans, dis-je en souriant.

Le souper était terminé. Et même si mes parents avaient rechigné à me laisser inviter Hinata, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix lorsque je les avais mis devant le fait accompli. La petite amie de leur fils sur le pas de leur porte, ils n'allaient certainement pas la renvoyer. Au final, ma mère et mon père avaient beaucoup apprécié sa compagnie. Yahiko n'avait cessé de me lancer des regards en coin, par contre.

Après le repas, elle avait dû partir. Son père l'avait appelée et était même venu la chercher. Il avait discuté quelques minutes dans le cadre de la porte avec mes parents – moment assez gênant, d'ailleurs.

Et encore une fois, j'avais été incapable de terminer les choses avec elle. Comment, de toute façon ? Nous n'avions pas été seuls une fois...

\- Quand Sasuke a dit que tu sortais avec une fille, l'autre soir, reprit ma mère. Je n'y croyais pas tellement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

Ma mère sourit tendrement.

\- C'est juste que tu passes tellement de temps tout seul. C'est rare de te voir ramener des amis, encore moins des copines…

Elle s'arrêta à mes côtés et posa une main douce sur ma joue.

\- Ça l'air de bien se passer ces derniers temps. Tu sors un peu plus. Bon, tu fais des conneries aussi, mais j'imagine que tu es un ado comme les autres après tout. Dans un sens, ça me rassure.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ma mère ricana adorablement.

Elle se détourna et commença à nettoyer la vaisselle, en me balançant un torchon pour que je l'aide à essuyer.

Le silence était pesant, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, à écouter le tintement des assiettes sous l'eau. Je réfléchissais à un tas de choses. À Hinata, adorée de mes parents. Au bal des finissants qui approchait. À la fin de l'année. À l'université, l'an prochain. À mon avenir.

À Sasuke.

Il fallait absolument que je trouve le moyen de rompre avec Hinata. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle. Tant que je n'aurais pas remis de l'ordre dans mes idées, dans mes sentiments, je ne pouvais sortir avec personne.

\- Naruto ?

Je levai la tête vers ma mère. Elle avait arrêté de laver. Elle était tournée vers moi et me fixait avec inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, mon chéri ? Je crois que ton arrière-grand-mère essuierait la vaisselle avec plus de vigueur que toi.

Je la regardai avec un sourcil levé.

\- Elle est morte…

\- Exactement.

Je poussai un soupir en posant l'assiette et le torchon sur le comptoir. Ça durait depuis le soir où Sasuke et moi avions bu lors de cette fête. J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose. Incapable d'enlever de ma tête le corps de Sasuke, ses mains sur mon visage, ses jambes, ses lèvres… Je n'arrivais plus à y voir clair, à comprendre où j'en étais, et ça devenait difficile de garder tout ça au fond de moi. S'il fallait que je craque, aussi bien le faire avec ma mère !

Je me tirai l'un des bancs placés le long du comptoir et m'assis, fourrant ensuite mon menton contre ma paume.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ? murmura maman en s'approchant.

\- Bingo.

Sa main se posa sur mon dos, qu'elle caressa lentement.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Comment résister ?

Après avoir inspiré profondément, je lâchai le tout :

\- J'essaie de trouver une façon d'annoncer à Hinata que… que je veux arrêter.

Si ma mère fut choquée, attristée ou surprise par ma révélation, elle n'en démontra rien du tout, continuant à m'écouter avec attention.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Elle est géniale. Mais je vais à l'université l'an prochain et elle restera au lycée encore une année. On sera séparés et…

Je m'arrêtai lorsque je croisai le regard de ma mère. À quoi bon lui raconter des histoires ? Les mères, elles savent tout.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, à vrai dire. Qui occupe toutes mes pensées.

J'attendis avec impatience la réaction de ma mère, sauf qu'elle demeura muette de très longues secondes. Si longtemps, que je me mis à taper du pied nerveusement par terre. Un peu plus et je me mets à me ronger les ongles.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser de moi, désormais…

\- Je vois, dit-elle enfin.

\- Tu vois quoi ? m'empressai-je de répondre.

\- Ce sont des choix qui nous prennent par surprise, dans la vie, tu sais. Cette autre jeune fille… Est-ce que tu sais si elle partage tes sentiments ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux… et, maman, c'est pas une fille.

Ça y est. Je portai un doigt à ma bouche et me mis à ronger l'ongle. Ma mère, cette fois, ne put cacher sa surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- Oh…

\- Je suis un peu perdu, en fait.

\- Prend le temps d'y penser, mon chéri. Et je pense que mettre un terme à ta relation avec Hinata est une bonne chose, en effet. Si tu penses constamment à ce garçon… c'est parce que tu as des sentiments pour lui, amoureux ou pas. Des sentiments qui dépassent l'amitié.

\- Ouais… t'as raison. Je… je vais méditer là-dessus. Merci, maman.

Ma mère sourit et vint déposer un baiser sur mon front. Puis, elle m'enlaça doucement et, lorsqu'elle recula, murmura contre mon oreille :

\- C'est Sasuke, non ?

Elle ne me laissa cependant pas le temps de répondre. Rouge de gêne, je me raidis brusquement, parce que bon Dieu de merde, ma mère avait visé juste. Je me tournai, mais ma mère était déjà au salon. Elle n'avait pas nécessairement attendu une réponse de ma part.

Je restai là, rougissant, à me repasser cette conversation.

Après mûre réflexion, je fus certain de deux choses :

J'allais rompre avec Hinata au plus vite, et…

J'étais amoureux de Sasuke.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

.

Désolée de la longue attente... Voici la suite =)


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteure : Tch0upi**

 **Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing : NaruSasu**

 **Rating : T (Pour de possibles futurs lemon)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Mises au point**

Sasuke inspira profondément et laissa échapper un long souffle. Le ciel était magnifique. Il adorait sortir et courir le matin, quand il pouvait admirer un soleil levant derrière les collines, ce spectacle incroyable de lumières et de nuances de rose sur fond bleu. Le jeune homme tourna sur un sentier, appréciant l'air frais, mais qui laissait soupçonner le début d'une journée qui serait chaude et ensoleillée. Ce serait une très belle journée de début d'été.

De la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes. Sa musique était à fond dans ses écouteurs. Il était très tôt quand il était parti de chez lui ce matin. Il n'avait pas voulu réveiller son frère ou ses parents, ceux-ci auraient bien entendu interdit à Sasuke de courir dans son état, mais Sasuke était confiant. Sa jambe allait beaucoup mieux, maintenant. Il avait encore mal de temps en temps, mais il prenait son temps, il s'était remis à l'entraînement de façon graduelle. Il se remettait tranquillement.

Alors que _Don't Stop Me Now_ détonnait dans ses oreilles, Sasuke se sentait plus fort et résistant que jamais. Au début de sa course, avant que le soleil ne se lève, il avait un rythme lent. Maintenant, il allait à toute allure au milieu du sentier qui passait à travers quelques arbres.

 _I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky_ _  
_ _Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

L'adolescent murmura ces paroles alors qu'il détalait. Son cœur battait follement, ses muscles lui brûlaient. Il adorait cette sensation, ce sentiment de liberté qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis son accident. Depuis qu'il avait atterri comme un météorite sur le plancher du gymnase de son école. Depuis que son corps s'y était brisé.

Il se sentait revivre.

 _I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah_ _  
_ _Two hundred degrees_ _  
_ _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_ _  
_ _I'm traveling at the speed of light_

 _There's no stopping me, no!_

Un jeune homme apparut au prochain virage, prenant Sasuke par surprise. Il joggait lui aussi et Sasuke le croisa alors qu'il ralentissait la cadence pour se mettre à côté de lui. Un coup d'œil et Sasuke leva une main pour retirer un écouteur de son oreille.

Naruto lui souriait.

\- Salut !

\- Hey, marmonna Sasuke, confus et haletant.

\- T'as l'air en forme !

Sasuke ralentit encore un peu. Naruto le suivit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il. Tu me suis ?

Naruto esquissa un rictus. Sasuke l'observa et sentit son estomac se retourner. Il ignorait si c'était plutôt du genre « Je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner » ou du genre « Il est tellement beau, pourquoi est-il si beau ? ». Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre, mais les cheveux blonds en bataille, ce beau visage un peu rougi par l'effort et ce tee-shirt blanc qui moulait ce torse parfait. Sasuke n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'y attarder, mais…Naruto était diablement bien foutu !

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il. Je faisais mon jogging, c'est tout. On habite à deux rues, c'est normal qu'on se croise…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais croisé avant. Enfin…

\- On s'ignorait royalement aussi.

\- Mouais, t'as peut-être raison.

\- Comment va ta jambe ?

Sasuke hésita.

\- Pas trop mal. J'arrive à courir, comme tu vois…

\- N'en fais pas trop, quand même.

Les deux garçons poursuivirent leur course, et Sasuke ne sut quoi penser. Il avait mis sa musique sur pause, et maintenant que l'adrénaline était à son point culminant, il se sentait encore mieux. Il se sentait invincible, comme s'il avait réellement le pouvoir de bondir et voyager jusqu'à l'espace. Il contempla le paysage autour de lui, la beauté du petit matin, de la rosée sur les voitures et les pelouses, des lumières douces du ciel. Naruto était à côté de lui, et bon sang qu'il était beau… Comment avait-il pu, comme celui-ci le disait, l'ignorer toute sa vie jusqu'à maintenant ? En fait, non. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais _vraiment_ ignoré.

\- J'ai fait comme tu m'as suggéré, reprit-il.

Naruto le regarda, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Sasuke ravala sa salive, forçant ses yeux à ne pas rester sur ses lèvres trop longtemps.

\- Mes entraînements. J'y vais doucement… _graduellement_.

Peut-être… que c'était bien lui, qu'il avait embrassé. Une partie de lui était excitée à cette idée. Une autre était complètement affolée et ne savait où se mettre. Embrasser Naruto. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Avait-il envie de recommencer ? Que ressentait-il pour le blond ? Était-ce la faute de l'alcool ?

Et si c'était lui, ce garçon mystère, pourquoi Naruto ne lui avait rien dit ? Se rappelait-il de l'événement ? Peut-être que Naruto était dégoûté d'avoir été embrassé par lui. Cette pensée lui tordit le ventre douloureusement.

\- J'en suis ravi, s'exclama Naruto. Mais tu devrais quand même faire attention.

Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement – une vague de douleur s'était mise à élancer dans sa jambe. Naruto s'immobilisa et s'approcha, soucieux.

\- Ça va ? Tu as mal ?

Le jeune brun ferma les yeux, pliant le genou et le dépliant. Il rouvrit les paupières après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

\- Ouais, c'est juste… Je veux vraiment entrer dans cette école, tu sais, et je _sais_ que je le peux. Je peux y arriver.

Il plongea dans le regard bleu de son ami.

\- Je sais que tu peux aussi, avoua Naruto.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu disais que c'était de la folie, que je… « jouais avec le feu ».

Naruto soupira, posant les mains sur ses hanches. Il était essoufflé de la course, et Sasuke, pour une raison bien obscure, le trouva infiniment séduisant dans cet accoutrement et cet état. Son tee-shirt arborait un demi-cercle humide au torse, et son short… il était ajusté à ses jambes musclées sans pourtant les serrer. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons – mais il aimait étrangement tout de Naruto. Sa personnalité, sa voix, son corps, sa gentillesse, sa compassion. Tout lui semblait attirant.

Son cœur chavira.

Il releva les yeux vers les prunelles bleutées.

\- J'ai dit des tas de choses, Sasuke, soupira le garçon. Mais j'ai toujours cru en toi. Même quand je t'ai dit cette chose horrible le jour de ton accident.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais dit ?

Naruto parut chagriné. Il se gratta les cheveux avant de répondre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Sasuke avait oublié, visiblement, et il aurait préféré que ça reste ainsi.

\- Que je souhaitais que tu te casses la gueule. Que tu te blesses gravement, que tu restes à l'hôpital pour un long moment… tu sais.

Sasuke acquiesça lentement.

\- Ah ouais, je… je me souviens maintenant.

\- J'ai été stupide, en fait et je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai toujours cru en toi. Je sais que tu es exceptionnel, Sasuke. Tu es fait pour briller, pour ne connaître que du succès. Putain, tu as fait une chute de dix mètres et tu es debout à côté de moi en ce moment, à peine quelques semaines plus tard ! Tu _cours_.

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit après cette belle déclaration (sûrement la plus belle chose qu'un ami ait pu lui dire de toute sa vie), Sasuke demeura muet et immobile. L'émotion était là, au milieu de sa gorge, et l'empêchait de placer un seul mot. Il fixa Naruto avec un mixte de gêne, d'émotion et d'affection.

Oh oui. Ce qui se passait dans son estomac, c'était définitivement des papillons. Et ils se faisaient aller les ailes comme de vrais petits démons !

\- Euh… m-merci, balbutia-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Maladroitement, l'adolescent reprit son chemin, à la marche cette fois. Naruto le suivit et les deux garçons marchèrent quelques instants dans le silence, côte à côte. Le soleil s'élevait peu à peu, jetant un peu plus de lumière plus les minutes passaient.

\- Au fait, commença Naruto après un moment. Tu es prêt pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Il y a quoi, aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Sasuke.

\- Sakura ne t'en a pas parlé ? Elle veut qu'on aille faire les boutiques pour leurs robes de bal. Avec Hinata, toi et moi. Un genre de sortie à quatre…

\- Ah, c'est vrai… Elle m'en a parlé, mais j'avais oublié.

\- Le bal est dans trois jours.

\- Tu es toujours puni, toi ?

\- Ma mère me laisse sortir maintenant, mais j'ai plus le droit de prendre la voiture, ni ma moto d'ailleurs, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est mérité, j'imagine.

Sasuke hocha la tête sans répondre.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis autorisé à sortir aussi… mais ils sont encore fâchés, j'crois.

\- Pareil, soupira le blond.

Un autre silence prit place entre eux deux. Sasuke continuait de réfléchir – ces temps-ci, ses nombreuses pensées (toutes dirigées vers le blond) lui avaient permis d'oublier ses angoisses, du moins pour un moment. Après sa blessure et tout ce qui en avait découlé, toutes les questions qui s'étaient imposées à propos de son avenir, ses relations qui en avaient souffert, penser à ce qui avait éclot entre Naruto et lui était quelque chose comme réconfortant. Il avait réfléchi si longuement sur le fait que le blond et lui s'étaient détesté depuis l'école primaire. Et pourquoi, au fait ? Depuis son accident, il découvrait un être humain étonnant. Et il en avait appris largement sur lui-même, sur ce qu'il pouvait faire, ce qu'il pouvait devenir…

\- J'suis désolé, Naruto.

Le blond tourna vers lui une expression remplie de surprise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est moi qui ai été stupide. J'ai été un trou de cul. Avec toi, avec les autres…

Sasuke s'interrompit – il se sentait à bout de souffle, soudainement. Il inspira profondément. Comment un truc aussi simple, aussi vrai pouvait-il être si difficile à dire ? Il n'avait jamais été timide avant. Il n'avait jamais hésité à dire le fond de sa pensée. Alors pourquoi aucun mot ne voulait sortir ? Ces fichues papillons dans son ventre ne lui rendaient pas la tâche plus facile, et ces yeux bleus en face de lui, aussi…

Il baissa la tête. Bon sang, il sentait ses joues s'échauffer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de rougir. Il était reconnaissant que l'exercice physique ait coloré son visage au préalable, de cette façon il pouvait un peu mieux cacher sa gêne.

Il ne comprenait pas, d'ailleurs. C'était Naruto. Juste Naruto. Le ringard du lycée. L'intello. Il n'était pas censé être aussi intimidant…

\- Tu as dit que tu avais voulu que mon accident me replace les esprits. Tu espérais que je change, que je comprenne ton point de vue.

Il releva la tête et regarda Naruto au fond des yeux. Son cœur loupa un battement.

\- Que je sois… reconnaissant.

Sasuke sut que Naruto avait compris de quel jour il lui parlait. Le jour où Naruto lui avait proposé de le ramener chez lui en voiture. Ils s'étaient engueulés et Naruto lui avait balancé ces paroles criantes de vérité – certes cruelles – en pleine tête. Sasuke y avait réfléchi pendant des jours. Peut-être même que ce discours avait été le point tournant… le moment où il avait véritablement frappé un mur.

\- Je comprends, maintenant, murmura-t-il finalement. Je comprends ce que tu as essayé de me dire. Et je _suis_ reconnaissant, Naruto.

* * *

La scène était vive dans ma mémoire, comme si c'était hier. Je me souvenais de Sasuke, tenant difficilement debout avec ses béquilles. Il téléphonait à sa mère, et je me rappelais avoir pensé avec tristesse que, malgré tous ses défauts, personne ne méritait d'être obligé de marcher une si longue distance avec une jambe dans cet état. Mais notre balade en voiture ne s'était pas très bien déroulée.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que j'entendais. Sasuke… Il fallait que je sois honnête, et que j'admette que je ne l'avais pas cru capable de reconnaître ses fautes. Et constater à l'instant que Sasuke était en train de m'avouer qu'il comprenait, c'était…

Wow.

Je poussai un soupir.

\- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire.

Il continuait à me regarder, les joues rouges par l'effort de sa course. Je m'inquiétais encore un peu à propos de sa jambe – même si Sasuke prouvait sans cesse qu'il était plus fort que ça.

Il était mignon comme ça, ses cheveux ébouriffés, relevés vers l'arrière par un bandeau qui dégageait son front. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle, mais il avait vraiment un visage magnifique. Ses yeux étaient intenses et profonds… si sombres et mystérieux. Enfin, plus très mystérieux, je commençais à mieux le cerner, mais ils étaient tout de même grouillants de secrets…

Et mon cœur battait plus vite à l'idée de découvrir ces fameux secrets.

Je laissai mon regard dériver quelques secondes vers son corps. Je savais que Sasuke était un athlète. Étant un gymnaste si doué, j'étais au courant qu'il avait un corps musclé et travaillé, mais dans ses vêtements mous de jogging, il paraissait presque fin et délicat. Pourtant, je voyais d'ici les lignes tracées de ses biceps et c'était sans parler de ses jambes.

Des images de cette nuit-là dans ma chambre me revinrent brusquement et une bouffée de chaleur monta au fond de ma poitrine. Sasuke m'avait embrassé. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Comme si nous étions deux amants fou amoureux. Sa bouche avait touché la mienne avec tant d'habitude, comme si elle avait fait ça depuis des années. Ses mains sur mon torse, les miennes sur son corps bouillant…

Je secouai la tête.

\- Je peux te demander un truc ?

Je regardai Sasuke.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, dis-je.

\- Ce soir-là, tu sais, le soir où on était complètement ivres…

Oh merde.

Sasuke me sondait du regard.

\- J'étais vraiment bourré, non ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pour ça ouais. Tu m'as presque dégobillé dessus.

\- Désolé, ricana-t-il, baissant la tête pour rire un peu.

J'appréciai cette vue – son sourire, son _rire_ me faisaient autant d'effet que les souvenirs de nous deux affalés sur mon lit à se rouler la pelle du siècle.

\- Je me demandais si j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose de bizarre…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mon cœur s'emballa.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- J'ai l'impression que t'es distant depuis ce jour-là, avoua finalement Sasuke.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'agrandir sur mon visage.

\- _Toi_ , tu me dis ça ?

Il tourna la tête, un rictus aux coins des lèvres.

\- J'aime bien qu'on soit amis, OK ?

Il était visiblement embarrassé. Moi, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Une grande vague de bonheur me terrassa les entrailles. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter de sourire.

\- Attends, dis-je, amusé. Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris…

La réaction – celle que j'avais espérée – ne se fit pas attendre. Sasuke se retourna vers moi et me bouscula. Malgré son air embêté et agacé, un sourire, vrai et sincère, illumina son visage. Il était si différent de celui qu'il était à peine quelques semaines plus tôt… Mon cœur redoubla de vitesse.

\- 'spèce d'idiot ! maugréa-t-il. T'es sourd ou quoi ? C'est assez gênant, j'vais pas le répéter !

Je m'esclaffai.

\- Oh t'en fais pas, j'ai très bien compris !

\- Tu le fais exprès, ma parole !

Nous nous bagarrâmes quelques instants comme deux gamins. Nos rires se mêlèrent et il me fallut un bon moment pour reprendre le fil de notre conversation.

\- Et non, t'as rien fait de bizarre. T'as rigolé comme un imbécile, puis t'as été malade comme un chien.

\- Oh, grimaça-t-il. De _ça_ , je me souviens…

\- C'était plutôt drôle, en fait, m'exclamai-je. J'ai finalement découvert que Sasuke Uchiwa était bel et bien un être humain !

\- Ha ha, très drôle.

Je soupirai.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment été distant tu sais. On a été punis chacun de notre côté et après y a eu les examens…

Sasuke hocha la tête lentement, presque rassuré. C'était si adorable que je me surpris à sourire de nouveau.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content qu'on soit amis, Sasuke.

Il me fixa longuement. Si intensément, avec ses deux yeux noirs comme du charbon, que je me mis à croire que j'avais imaginé ce qui venait de se passer, et que Sasuke se mettrait à m'asperger d'insultes comme avant. Mais Sasuke m'adressa alors un sourire renversant.

 _Époustouflant_.

Bon sang, j'étais irrévocablement amoureux.

Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, s'il y avait le moindre doute dans mon esprit, il n'y en avait plus, maintenant. Je tombai amoureux à cet instant précis. Purement et simplement. Brutalement. Cette constatation me fit l'effet d'un torrent. D'un ouragan de force maximale qui me traversa le corps. D'un volcan qui explosa. C'était tout ça à la fois.

S'il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder comme ça, et si ça ne dépendait que de moi…

…j'attraperais son visage et l'embrasserais passionnément.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. Pendant une seconde, nous fûmes confus et surpris. Sasuke pencha la tête et réalisa en même temps que moi que c'était son portable qui sonnait.

Il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Je lui laissai un peu d'espace et fis quelques pas vers le bord de la route.

\- Ah salut, Sakura, fit Sasuke sur un ton monotone.

Je me tournai vers lui.

\- Ouais, je sais, j'ai pas oublié.

 _Menteur !_ pensai-je avec amusement.

\- Je serai prêt disons… (Il consulta sa montre) vers 14 heures ?

Il me lança un regard interrogateur et je compris après quelques secondes qu'il discutait avec Sakura au sujet de notre sortie à quatre et que, de ce fait, la question me concernait aussi.

J'acquiesçai en haussant les épaules.

\- OK. À tout à l'heure, dans ce cas. Bye.

Il raccrocha et glissa son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Je devrais y aller, lança-t-il.

\- Ouais.

\- On se revoit plus tard, j'imagine ?

Je souris. Pour une raison nébuleuse, la distance qui nous séparait m'était presque douloureuse. Sasuke remettait ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, prêt à repartir de son côté.

\- Sans faute.

* * *

Sasuke était fin prêt, mais un peu en retard. Sakura venait tout juste de lui dire via Facebook qu'elle partait de chez elle avec la voiture de ses parents – ceux-ci avaient gracieusement accepté de la lui prêter – elle serait ici dans quelques minutes. Il avait passé trop de temps à rêvasser, depuis qu'il était rentré de sa course de ce matin. Il avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête ce qu'il avait dit à Naruto, ce que Naruto lui avait dit en retour.

Puis l'heure était venue de se préparer. Il avait sauté dans la douche, s'était habillé rapidement.

Et maintenant il dévalait les escaliers pour aller attendre dehors, sur le porche.

Il n'avait cependant pas prévu de trouver son père au pied de l'escalier.

\- On peut discuter ?

\- J'suis un peu pressé, papa.

\- Sasuke, c'est important.

Son père avait un ton ferme, et son visage était… très sérieux. Pratiquement inquiet. Sasuke ne s'y attarda que de brèves secondes. Sakura n'allait pas tarder à arriver, elle n'habitait pas très loin.

\- Ça peut vraiment pas attendre ?

\- Contrairement à toutes les autres fois où tu te défiles, j'aimerais cette fois que tu restes une minute. S'il te plaît.

Son père qui le suppliait. Il avait rarement entendu ça. Pour cette raison, Sasuke descendit les dernières marches et s'approcha de son père.

\- Bon, mais je n'ai que dix minutes…

\- Ça suffira. Suis-moi.

Sasuke suivit son père jusqu'au salon, où il s'installa sur le canapé. Il tapota la place à côté et l'adolescent soupira avant de venir s'assoir. Fugaku ne commença pas tout de suite, il fit planer un bref silence, durant lequel Sasuke se sentit de plus en plus angoissé. Pourquoi son père était-il si sérieux ? Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le soir où il avait été bourré.

\- Je voulais te parler au sujet de… commença-t-il.

Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres…

\- Au sujet de mon comportement envers toi.

…et fronça les sourcils.

Quoi ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il oublia Sakura et la sortie avec Naruto et Hinata, et fixa son père.

\- Tu m'en veux depuis des années. Je me suis demandé longuement ce que j'avais pu faire pour te décevoir à ce point. Je me suis demandé où j'avais commis la faute, pourquoi notre relation en avait autant souffert.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, incapable d'aucune parole. Le plus vieux poursuivit.

\- Je me suis dit exactement la même chose que tous les autres parents d'adolescents. Ce que même ta mère m'a dit. « Il vieillit, il change, il a besoin de plus d'espace, de plus de distance. Laisse-le tranquille. Laisse-lui le temps de s'adapter à sa vie qui change si vite. Laisse-le venir vers toi. »

\- Papa, je…

\- Puis, j'ai compris.

Sasuke s'interrompit. Il ne comprenait pas où son père voulait en venir. Et ça l'angoissait à un point inimaginable.

Fugaku posa son regard dans celui de son fils cadet.

\- Le jour de ton accident, Sasuke, j'ai enfin compris.

\- Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu que je devienne gymnaste. Tu crois que ce n'est pas un vrai métier, et tu es inquiet pour mon avenir. Je sais tout ça, papa, je comprends.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je n'ai jamais aimé te voir grimper sur ces trapèzes ?

Une nouvelle fois, Sasuke ne trouva pas ses mots. La question que son père venait de lui poser était pour le moins inattendue. En effet : pourquoi ? Il ne s'était jamais arrêté pour se le demander. Fugaku afficha un mince sourire face à la réaction de son fils.

\- Tu as toujours adoré grimper. Tu montais dans les arbres aussitôt que tu as su marcher. Même mes épaules étaient un lieu où tu aimais venir te percher. C'était naturel pour toi. Quand tu étais petit, je t'appelais mon petit singe pour rigoler…

Sasuke agrandit les yeux. Il n'avait jamais entendu, ni _vu_ son père être aussi expressif, aussi léger et affectueux. Encore moins envers lui.

Leur relation s'était effectivement dégradée avec les années… Il fit ce constat avec une lourde tristesse au fond de la poitrine.

\- Tu faisais des figures en hauteur. Tu étais comme un poisson dans l'eau. Puis, un jour, alors que tu avais 4 ans, tu as fait une vilaine chute.

\- Quoi ? souffla Sasuke tout bas, choqué.

\- Tu nous as fait une frayeur pas possible. Tu as passé 14 jours à l'hôpital. Tu t'étais cassé un bras. Mais tu es revenu à la maison, et tu t'es remis à grimper comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais moi, je…

Son père baissa la tête. Sasuke l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Ce jour-là, je savais que tu avais une audition très importante au lycée. Quand on m'a téléphoné au travail pour m'annoncer que tu avais chuté… C'est comme si je revivais ce cauchemar. C'est pour ça que j'ai été sévère, que j'en ai profité pour te dissuader de choisir cette vocation. Je t'ai encouragé à t'inscrire dans un programme différent. Je sais que je t'ai déçu, Sasuke. Et j'en suis désolé.

Il avait cru que son père n'avait jamais rien compris. Qu'il ne savait pas à quel point la gymnastique était importante à ses yeux.

Mais les révélations de son père changeaient tout. Maintenant, il avait son point de vue, et les choses étaient beaucoup plus claires.

Il ne se rappelait pas de cet autre accident qu'il avait eu à 4 ans. Quoique… Maintenant que son père lui en parlait, il avait de vagues souvenirs d'un de ses bras dans un plâtre. Ça remontait à si loin qu'il n'en avait jamais porté d'attention.

Ce qui le chamboulait plus que tout, c'était ce que son père venait de lui déclarer. En réalité, il ne détestait pas sa passion. Il ne la reniait pas, ne l'ignorait pas. Il ne faisait pas ça parce qu'il trouvait ça idiot, ou stupide, ou parce qu'il croyait que Sasuke n'avait pas de talent, ou parce qu'il croyait que ce n'était pas un vrai métier. Non.

Il avait peur. Son père, Fugaku Uchiwa, cet homme si stoïque, venait de lui dire que son accident avait été pour lui un cauchemar.

Doucement, Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Eh bien, c'était une journée étonnante jusqu'ici, et fortes en émotions… Son cœur n'avait jamais été gonflé d'autant de bonheur et de sensations aussi agréables.

\- Je n'étais pas d'accord, reprit son père. Parce que j'étais terrifié à l'idée que le prochain accident… soit plus grave, ou pire encore, que le prochain accident soit le _dernier_. Mais rien de tout cela ne t'a jamais arrêté, n'est-ce pas ? À l'âge de 4 ans, tu t'es remis sur pieds. Aujourd'hui, tu continues à poursuivre ton but, même avec cette blessure à la jambe, même contre moi, contre tous les obstacles. Bien sûr, il y aura encore des risques. Mais chaque fois que tu tombes, tu te relèves aussitôt, tu m'en as du moins donné la preuve. Je suis profondément fier de toi. Et je voulais que tu saches que… tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour réaliser tes rêves, fiston.

Sasuke était sans mots, et l'émotion était vive et brûlante dans sa gorge.

Pendant de longues minutes, il ne sut quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Il se sentait à la fois terriblement heureux d'avoir entendu ces choses, de savoir que son père était fier de lui et que la vraie raison de ses réticences était son bien-être. Mais il était aussi un peu triste, et honteux, d'avoir pensé en mal de lui. D'avoir cru qu'il était égoïste et froid, d'avoir cru qu'il était incapable de comprendre, alors que c'était en réalité complètement faux…

En fait, son père croyait en lui.

Et ça suffisait à lui donner des ailes.

* * *

 _À Suivre…_

 _._

Bonjour à tous! Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois de l'attente, mais avec mes romans personnels que je suis en train d'écrire, parfois je néglige un peu cette fanfic. Mais me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! Cette histoire ne tardera pas à se terminer, et en plus, j'ai quelques idées pour une autre fan fiction NaruSasu. Alors voilà... Contente de vous retrouver et j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre =)

Bisous xx


End file.
